Doble Pasión
by galadrielcullen
Summary: Adaptación: Rosalie y Emmett Cullen tuvieron una fantástica boda; por ello todo el mundo pensó que formaban un matrimonio feliz. Sin embargo, nadie advirtió a la "feliz pareja" que un choque de voluntades y una buena dosis de orgullo podrían resultar fatales para ellos. Un accidente y quedar al cuidado de sus sobrinas volvió a unirlos y hacer que su amor resurgiera de las cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

**.**

**.**

Y bien… ¿Disfrutaste de la fiesta? ¿Fue en _verdad_ una sorpresa?

Los ojos azul zafiro de Rosalie Cullen brillaron, divertidos, y sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa cuando entró en la espaciosa sala de estar del _penthouse_.

—La respuesta a tus dos preguntas es sí—le dijo a la joven que estaba sentada ante la larga mesa, al otro extremo de la habitación—. Aunque tengo que decirte, Alice—agregó, arrojando su portafolio sobre una silla cercana—, que ¡podrías habérmelo advertido antes de irme a trabajar hoy!

—Ah, pero entonces no habría sido una sorpresa—señalo Alice con lógica aplastante, mientras corregía el último de los libros escolares amontonados sobre la mesa ante la cual estaba sentada. Lego de sonreírle a Rosalie, añadió—: Además, los de la oficina estaban muy contestos de que te hayan ascendido. No sucede todos los días que alguien empiece desde abajo y termine convirtiéndose en director de la empresa. Tus compañeros se tomaron mucho trabajo para organizar la fiesta. No me habría gustado aguarles la convivencia.

—Sí, bueno… debo admitir que fue divertido—convino Rosalie. Se quitó la chaqueta de color azul marino de su nuevo traje sastre y la puso sobre el portafolio. Luego se dejó caer en un sofá y, suspirando con alivio, se despojó de las sandalias azules de tacón alto que llevaba.

—Pareces cansada.

—Sí… lo estoy—Rosalie bostezó mientras se echaba hacia atrás sobre los cojines—. Aparte de la fiesta en el bar, esta tarde, tuve un día muy ajetreado en la oficina. ¡Wall Street pareció volverse loco esta tarde! —contuvo otro bostezo—. Además, tampoco puedo decir que espero con ansias el día de mañana. Se supone que una reportera de una revista de negocios va a entrevistarme. Al parecer está escribiendo un artículo titulado "Mujeres de éxito de la ciudad".

—¡Vaya… al fin la fama! —exclamo Alice, riendo.

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

—En realidad, si estamos atareados en la oficina, me parece que tratar de explicar todas las complejidades de la Bolsa de Metales de Londres a alguien que no sabe absolutamente nada del tema, va a resultar muy difícil —se encogió de hombros—. Sin embargo, ya basta de hablar de mí. ¿Cómo se portaron tus pequeños…?

Alice, quien daba clases en un colegio ubicado en una zona difícil de la ciudad, se encogió de hombros.

—Los niños se portaron bastante bien hoy, gracias a Dios. Pero la verdad es que la mayoría de los que tienen doce años, parecen no saber nada de matemáticas… ¡y les importa un pepino!

—Ojalá pudiera volver a tener doce años—dijo Rosalie en voz baja, melancólica —. Desde luego no necesitaría que mi jefe, Alex Dunton, me informara que cuando llegue a los veintiséis, dentro de un poco más de un mes, ¡todo va a ir cuesta abajo!

—¡Oh, pobrecita… ya estas vieja! —dijo su amiga con burla, mientras, sonriente, atrapaba el cojín que Rosalie le arrojó—. De todas maneras, ya sabes que Alex te dice eso porque quiere que te cases con él, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… sí, supongo que sí.

—Por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste que todavía no te has divorciado; que, en realidad, todavía estás casada con Emmett?

Rosalie se sonrojó.

—No exactamente. Quiero decir…

—¡Oh, Rosalie… ¡no tienes remedio! —exclamo Alice, moviendo la cabeza mientras contemplaba desde el otro lado de la habitación la larga cabellera dorada de su amiga. Peinada hacia atrás como la melena de un león, brillaba, iluminada por la tenue luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa, junto a ella—. ¿Cómo es que puedes tener tanto éxito en los negocios… y, por otra parte, tu vida personal esté hecha un desastre?

Rosalie suspiró. No era de extrañar que Alice pensara que debería hacerse un examen psiquiátrico. Tal vez era tonto… si no es que realmente absurdo… que todavía estuviera casada con un hombre al que no veía desde hacía casi cinco años. Sin embargo, ahora que los periódicos habían estado informando acerca del regreso de su esposo de Australia, al parecer, decidido a darse a conocer en la City de Londres, resultaba obvio que ya era hora de que ella tomara una decisión acerca de su futuro.

El apellido Cullen no era muy poco común y, hasta entonces, nadie parecía sospechar que ella tuviera alguna relación con el conocido empresario Emmett Cullen. Durante los meses anteriores casi no había pasado ningún día sin que su nombre fuera mencionado en la prensa especializada, y los artículos hablaban sobre todo de la rapidez con que estaba abriéndose paso en la City, posesionándose de una compañía tras otra.

Sin embargo, si no podía tomar una decisión en cuanto a divorciarse de Emmett… Rosalie estaba segura de que no quería casarse con su jefe, Alex. Le tenía mucho cariño, por supuesto, pero sabía que no lo amaba.

—Admito que… bueno… parece que necesito poner en orden algunos asuntos de poca importancia en mi vida—dijo Rosalie a su amiga con aplomo.

—¿Algunos asuntos _de poca importancia_…? ¿A quién quieres tomarle el pelo? —pregunto Alice, riendo—. Sinceramente, Rosalie… eres una típica mujer de Leo. ¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Ya vas a comenzar con esas tonterías del zodiaco?

—No son tonterías—protesto su amiga—. Incluso cuando íbamos al colegio solías dominarnos a las demás y _nunca_ admitías que eras capaz de cometer errores. ¿Y quién podría olvidar el escándalo que armaste aquel año en que no te eligieron para hacer el papel de María en la pastorela de Navidad? —preguntó Alice, riendo.

—Sí, bueno… eso pasó hace mucho tiempo—dijo Rose con firmeza—. Además, tengo algunas buenas cualidades. ¿No?

Alice sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto que las tienes, tonta! Además de ser hermosa y elegante, por no decir también inteligente… eres una de las pocas personas más bondadosas que conozco — a pesar de lo que ella pudiera decir, Rose, quien _definitivamente_ era una típica mujer Leo, agradecía que alabaran sus virtudes. ¿Y por qué no?, se pregunto Alice. Porque era cierto que Rosalie Cullen fue amable y generosa con ella y con muchas de sus amigas menos afortunadas. Era una tragedia que su amiga se hubiera casado con un hombre cuyo signo zodiacal fuera el mismo de ella. Sólo lo había visto unas cuantas veces, pero resultó fácil para Alice darse cuenta de que Emmett Cullen era una persona más típica de Leo, que su esposa. Así que la fuerte explosión que provocó el encuentro entre dos grandes egos, redujo su matrimonio a escombros.

—El hecho de que, después de cinco años de separación, todavía esté casada con Emmett ¡no es más que una simple formalidad! —le dijo Rosalie a la otra mujer, haciendo caso omiso a las risas de ésta—. Además, si aún no me he divorciado, es que… bueno, lo que pasa es que he estado trabajando mucho, eso es todo.

—¡_Sí, claro…!_—declaró Alice con escepticismo, levantándose de la silla—. Es tarde, ya es hora de que me vaya a acostar. Pero antes que lo haga, espero que recuerdes que es _conmigo_ con quién estás hablando: tu vieja amiga del colegio, quien te conoce desde el año de la nana. ¿De acuerdo…?

—¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamo Rose, sonriendo con timidez.

—Y, hablando de viejas amigas del colegio—agregó Alice, deteniéndose en la puerta de su dormitorio—, tu prima Bella telefoneó desde Nueva York para saludar. Le dio mucho gusto enterarse de tu nuevo puesto en la empresa.

—Fue muy amable de llamar—dijo Rose, esbozando una cálida sonrisa al pensar en su prima. Crecieron juntas y la quería como una hermana.

—Al parecer, Edward tiene la intención de llevar de viaje de fin de semana a bella, solos, y las niñas se quedaran con una amiga. El próximo lunes se celebra en Estados Unidos el día de la Independencia y, según o que dijo Bella, la gente va a tener un largo fin de semana de descanso.

—Me parece una buena idea. Sé que a Bella le vendría bien un descanso. Aunque ahora tendrán cinco años, supongo que las gemelas son todavía una verdadera lata.

—¡Ya lo creo! —exclamo Alice, riendo, antes de decir buenas noches y cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Como sabía que le esperaba un largo día, Rosalie decidió seguir el ejemplo de su amiga. Por desgracia, una hora después, estaba acostada mirando fijamente el techo, sin poder dormir. Pasó un rato antes que se diera cuenta de que además, ¡estaba hambrienta! Aparte de haber trabajado hasta tarde en la oficina, estuvo en la fiesta que sus amigos le organizaron para celebrar el que la hubieran nombrado directora de la empresa, de manera que no había comido nada. Si no llenaba el estomago, le iba a resultar imposible conciliar el sueño.

Luego de ponerse una bata de algodón, fue a la cocina. Llevaba apenas dos meses de vivir en el nuevo departamento, de manera que Rose no sabía bien todavía cómo funcionaban la mayoría de los ultramodernos aparatos. Quizás si ella y Alice no tuvieran empleos tan agotadores, podrían disponer de más tiempo para dedicarlo a la cocina. Tal como estaban las cosas, sólo sabían manejar el horno de microondas, la tostadora de pan y la tetera eléctrica.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Rosalie se preparó un emparedado de jamón y luego fue a lo que el agente inmobiliario había considerado "un enorme recibidor". No tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de organizar "recepciones", pero cuando regresaba a casa por la noche, exhausta después de trabajar todo el día en la City, no podía menos que admirar la profunda sensación de serenidad que le producía la amplia sala alfombrada. Tal vez su trabajo era extenuante, pero tuvo mucha suerte, se dijo, al poder no sólo darse el lujo de comprar el _penthouse_ junto al río, en Wapping, sino también al lograr convencer a Alice, su vieja amiga del colegio, de que compartiera el apartamento con ella.

Alice no tenía un centavo, por supuesto, pero no importaba. En realidad, sólo acepto de su amiga una pequeña suma de dinero en calidad de renta. Después de la muerte de su padre, hacia más de un año, Rose solo tenía un pariente, su prima Bella, pero ésta vivía en Estados Unidos. Así que ella y Alice, quien tampoco tenía familiares, podían hacerse compañía mutuamente.

Rosalie se preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y salió al pequeño balcón que daba al río Támesis. Aunque cayó un ligero chubasco esa tarde, ahora la noche era clara y cálida y soplaba una brisa suave que agitaba las cuerdas y velas de los pequeños botes atracados en la marina, a los lejos.

Era una pena que no hubiera contestado la llamada telefónica de su prima. Sin embargo, estaba contenta de que el esposo de Bella, Edward Cullen—a pesar de ser ejemplo perfecto de un profesor distraído—, se había dado cuenta de que su esposa necesitaba unas cortas vacaciones.

Rose sonrió para sí al pensar en su prima y en su esposo, quien nunca parecía tener los pies en la tierra. Sin embargo, no había duda de que, a pesar del bajo salario que recibía como profesor de filosofía en la Universidad de Columbia y del hecho que tenían dos niñas pequeñas a quienes vestir y alimentar, su prima y su esposo eran muy felices juntos.

Rosalie debía ir a visitarlos en Septiembre. Pero sólo Dios sabía dónde dormiría. El departamento situado en la calle Riverside era muy pequeño. Sin embargo, Bella rió cuando le hizo un comentario al respecto.

—¿Pequeño…? ¡Ja! Sinceramente, Rose, no tienes la menor idea de los caros que son los inmuebles en Nueva York. Quizás _tú _ganes casi un cuarto de millón de libras al año…

—Oye… ¡no gano tanto así!

—… pero si Emmett no le hubiera retorcido el brazo a Edward para obligarlo a aceptar el dinero, no habríamos conseguido ni siquiera una caja de zapatos. Ya sé que no te gusta que hable de Emmett—añadió—, pero en realidad ha sido muy amable y generoso.

_¡Emmett!_ Rosalie se movió, inquieta, en su silla. Si existía alguna persona en quien no quería pensar, ésa era el hermano mayor de Edward. Ese hombre era también su propio esposo: Emmett Cullen.

El hecho de que Bella y ella se hubieran casado con dos hermanos era algo que resultaba mucho más probable que sucediera en las novelas que en la vida real. Por desgracia, la situación en que se encontraba nada tenía de novelesca… además, debía encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible.

Cuando los padres de Bella murieron trágicamente en un accidente aéreo en París, la niña, quien entonces tenía once años, se fue a vivir con Rose y sus padres en la vieja casa solariega que formaba parte de una propiedad, la cual perteneció a la familia Hale durante generaciones.

Vera Hale, hermana de la madre de Bella y su esposo, Julian Hale, el socio más antiguo de una firma de abogados de Plymouth, proporcionaron un hogar y cariño a su sobrina. Y siempre trataron a Bella, que tenía la misma edad de Rosalie, como si fuera su propia hija.

Rose sonrió al recordar su adolescencia, cuando ella y Bella, junto con Alice, su amiga de la escuela, pasaban las vacaciones trepando a los árboles, nadando y paseando en bicicleta por la hermosa campiña.

Incluso en el colegio, Bella siempre fue una pintora muy talentosa. Y, a pesar de no ser muy estudiosa, trabajó mucho para obtener las calificaciones necesarias que le permitirían asistir a una escuela de arte de Londres. Allí, su carácter despierto y alegre le permitió convertirse en una de las jóvenes mas estimadas de su grupo.

Rosalie, más callada y seria que su prima, se fue de casa al mismo tiempo que si prima para estudiar economía en la Universidad de Cambridge. Como realizaban estudios muy distintos y como cada una había formado un círculo de nuevos amigos, no resultó extraño que poco a poco hubieran comenzado a separarse. En realidad, sólo hasta que Bella se comprometió y se casó con Edward Cullen, un joven profesor de filosofía de la Universidad de Londres, volvieron a ser amigas íntimas.

La boda de Bella y Edward fue el momento decisivo de sus vidas. Fue la última aparición en público de Vera, la madre de Rosalie, quien muy pronto murió de una inesperada enfermedad al riñón. Además, en la boda de su prima, Rose conoció al hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett Cullen.

Muchas veces Rose se preguntó si su unión no estuvo siempre condenada al fracaso… si la profunda tristeza que sentía después de la repentina muerte de su madre y de la enfermedad desastrosa de su padre, no aceleraron simplemente el ocaso y término de su matrimonio.

La enfermedad de Alzheimer es ahora ampliamente reconocida como una forma incurable de la demencia senil. Pero en aquellos primeros años de su matrimonio, su padre sólo parecía un hombre profundamente infeliz, aunque un poco excéntrico, y los momentos en que perdía la memoria, no eran muy evidentes, incluso podrían atribuirse a una excesiva pena por la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo, apenas seis meses después de haberse casado con Emmett, Rosalie comenzó a preocuparse cada vez más por el extraño comportamiento de su padre. Hasta los compañeros de él se asustaron con el confuso estado de ánimo de Julian Hale y lo convencieron de que buscara ayuda médica.

Afectó mucho a Rose el rápido deterioro de la salud mental de su padre, así como oír el diagnóstico oficial del médico de la familia. En un viaje a Devon, la sorprendió descubrir la gravedad del problema. Aparte del permanente estado de confusión y desorden mental de su padre, también había realizado un desfalco. Faltaban grandes sumas de dinero de la empresa y aunque sus colegas comprendían que estaba enfermo, que era obvio que no había intentado a propósito cometer un fraude, era necesario pagar el dinero lo más pronto posible.

Sólo se podía hacer una cosa: reunir la suma necesaria, vendiendo la propiedad de la familia.

No obstante, mientras Rose trataba de solucionar los problemas ocasionados por su padre, el esposo de ella la sorprendió. Emmett, quien se había hecho cargo del imperio industrial fundado por su padre, sir Carlisle Cullen, planeaba ampliar las operaciones de la empresa en el extranjero. Y, con ese propósito, Emmett preparó su inmediata partida para Australia.

Rose no podía arreglárselas con tantos problemas. Por una parte, sabía que, ahora que Bella vivía en el extranjero, ella era la única persona que podía atender los problemas de su padre. Sin embargo, por otro lado, su esposo insistió en que debía ser leal con él… e irse a vivir juntos a una nueva vida al otro lado del mundo.

Emmett se negó a aceptar la idea de que quizá ella podría dividir su vida entre los dos continentes, y Rosalie no supo qué hacer. Pero, al final de cuentas, fue Emmett el que tomó la decisión por ella. Después de lanzarle un ultimátum y sabiendo que tal vez Rose no podría aceptar, repentinamente abandonó el país.

Rosalie no tuvo tiempo de lamentar el fracaso de su breve matrimonio. Estuvo muy ocupada tratando de arreglárselas con la venta de la propiedad, y para cuando todas las deudas de su padre fueron saldadas, sólo les quedaba la vieja casa solariega de estilo isabelino.

—Me temo que todavía le espera un problema grave—le dijo el abogado de la familia—. Como usted sabe, ahora su padre necesita atención médica durante las veinticuatro horas del día y el tratamiento de su enfermedad puede resultar muy costoso. Tal vez si su prima pudiera ayudar económicamente…

—No… no quiero meter a Bella en este problema—respondió Rosalie con firmeza—. No sólo vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí, en Nueva York, sino que tendrá gemelos cualquier día de estos! Además… —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros—, Bella y su esposo son muy pobres. Así que me parece que es mi responsabilidad conseguir un empleo y pagar la atención médica que se le dé a mi padre.

El abogado movió la cabeza, pesimista. Y cuando ella supo la cantidad de dinero que era necesario pagar, Rose tampoco se alegró. Sin embargo, con optimismo juvenil aunque insensato, aseguró orgullosa, que encontraría la solución al problema. Y, contra todas las posibilidades, logró hacerlo.

Cuando nacieron las gemelas de Bella, Rose estaba convencida de que hizo lo correcto al no darle a conocer a su prima la gravedad de la enfermedad de su padre, ni el subsecuente problema financiero. Aun cuando estuvo presente en el funeral del señor Hale, que ocurrió un año antes, Rosalie no se creyó capaz de explicarle todas las dificultades que había enfrentado. Desde luego, tampoco le confesó a su prima las presiones familiares que ejercían sobre ella después del fracaso de su matrimonio.

—Me alegro tanto de que mi tío Julian no vendiera la casa de la familia—le dijo Bella cuando caminaban por el jardín, poco antes que fuera a Devon para tomar el avión que la llevaría de regreso a Nueva York—. Y qué suerte que haya dejado dinero suficiente para que puedas seguirles pagando al señor y la señora Uley. Emily siempre ha mantenido la vieja casa en muy buenas condiciones y Sam también hace maravillas en el jardín. En realidad—prosiguió, muy contenta—, es agradable ver que cuiden tan bien la vieja casa.

Rosalie estuvo de acuerdo, mientras dirigía una mirada irónica al techo, en el cual había gastado muchos miles de libras.

Por supuesto, no hubiera ganado nada con contarle a Bella todo acerca de los esfuerzos necesarios para mantener la casa en buen estado, sobre todo porque entonces Rose ganaba mucho dinero y más o menos había resuelto todas las dificultades del pasado.

—Es estupendo saber que la casa solariega siempre va a estar aquí para que vivan en ella tú y tus hijos ¿no?

—Es mucho más probable que vivan aquí _tus_ hijos—dijo Rose con firmeza. Aunque quería mucho a las gemelas de Bella, y era su madrina, estaba enfrascada en su papel como mujer de negocios de éxito como para pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de tener hijos propios.

El tañer de las distantes campanas del Big Ben interrumpió sus pensamientos. Echó un vistazo al reloj y lanzó un grito, asustada. ¿Qué demonios pensaba que hacía, sentada allí en el balcón, a medianoche? Si obedecía alguna norma en su vida, ésta era asegurarse de dormir ocho horas todas las noches. Por muy aburrido que pareciera, era absolutamente esencial. En realidad, si quería conservar su puesto dentro de una profesión que era conocida por su gran tensión, era mejor que tratara de dormir… ¡en ese momento!

Con un suspiro, Rosalie abandonó el balcón y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Era inútil quejarse. Sabía _exactamente_ en lo que se metía cuando solicito el empleo en M&D. Fue su agobiante necesidad de dinero _mucho dinero_, lo que la llevó a la London Metal Exchange. Después de trabajar algún tiempo como aprendiz, se convirtió en negociante autorizada en el piso del Ring, donde dominan los hombres, especializándose en el mundo de los futuros del cobre. Sin embargo, luego de su ascenso el año anterior, a asesora ejecutiva, Rose decidió concentrarse más en su trabajo en la oficina, donde analizaba tendencias financieras y aconsejaba a sus clientes privados sobre inversiones en el mercado de futuros.

No había duda de que las recompensas para alguien con esa profesión eran considerables. Pero también lo eran las dificultades, pues un error podía costar millones de libras y tener como resultado su despido inmediato. Incluso ahora en que se había convertido en directora de la empresa, Rosalie sabía muy bien que eso no significaba que tuviera trabajo para toda la vida.

No obstante, todo pareció muy fácil al principio. Joven y segura de sí misma, sin pensarlo mucho, había cambiado metales por valor de millones de dólares. Pero ahora que la City de Londres se encontraba en una profunda recesión económica, la presión sobre los negociantes aumentaba.

Muchos de sus colegas se quedaron a la orilla del camino. Así que si no quería que le pasara lo mismo, más le valía tratar de dormir un poco, se dijo Rose al meterse en la cama y apagar la luz. No sólo tenía que arreglárselas con la reportera a la mañana siguiente, sino que además corrían rumores de que los rusos planeaban inundar el mercado de Londres con cobre. Bueno… parecía que el día siguiente iba a ser _muy_ agitado.

.

.

.

"Agitado" no resultó ser la palabra apropiada. Sin duda existía otra más exacta para describir el pandemonio, se dijo Rose, tratando con desesperación de no escuchar el bullicio que había a su alrededor. Mientras hacía juegos de malabares con tres teléfonos al mismo tiempo, intentaba concentrarse en colocar y recibir órdenes de clientes diseminados por todo el mundo.

—¡Esta oficina es una casa de locos! ¿Cómo diablos puedes soportarlo?

Rosalie se volvió para sonreír a la joven de baja estatura, de pelo negro, que estaba de pie junto a su escritorio. Angela Weber, la reportera de la _Business Finance Magazine_, había resultado ser muy agradable y amistosa.

—¡Me volvería loca si trabajara aquí! —exclamó la periodista por encima del ruido ensordecedor de los altoparlantes, los cuales divulgaban información del mercado a los demás negociantes que se encontraban en la amplia oficina—. Y todavía no sé exactamente _qué_ haces…

—Bueno, básicamente comercio con _futuros_—le dijo Rosalie—. Es decir, contratos para comprar alguna mercancía, principalmente metales, como el cobre y zinc, en mi caso, a un precio específico en una fecha específica. Las ganancias resultaban, como siempre, de comprar barato y vender caro. Además, debo decirlo, ¡tendría que ser un año muy malo si no duplicara el dinero de mis clientes! —añadió, antes de contestar más llamadas telefónicas.

—¿No te acaban de nombrar directora de esta empresa? —preguntó Angela, echando un vistazo, confundida, a la amplia sala llena de gente—. ¿No deberías tener tu propia oficina?

Rosalie rió.

—Esta es _mi _oficina—dijo a la otra joven—. Ser directora sólo significa que obtienes una parte de las ganancias… ¡y tú nombre en el membrete, por supuesto!

La reportera movió la cabeza, deseando tener un poco de algodón para taparse los oídos.

—¿Es así todo el día? Por qué si así es, ¡no sé cómo puedes soportar el ritmo!

—Es un trabajo sometido a muchas presiones y se agota uno pronto—convino Rose, señalando los números y letras que aparecían y desaparecían en una pantalla de video, que estaba encima de su escritorio y que mostraba los precios de los metales en Londres, Nueva York y Chicago—. Allí tienes; esa es la plata, ese es el oro.

Rose alargó el brazo para contestar uno de los teléfonos que sonaban sobre su escritorio.

—No es demasiado difícil cuando te acostumbras—continuó, sonriente. Y mientras sostenía una conversación con su cliente, también escuchaba, a través del altavoz que estaba en la pared, encima de su escritorio, la voz de su agente, quien le proporcionaba los precios de los metales.

"Yo nunca aceptaría este empleo", decidió Angela, mientras miraba con asombro y admiración a Rosalie, quien hacia malabares con tres teléfonos a la vez, al tiempo que colocaba y recibía pedidos de clientes repartidos por todo el mundo. Cuando investigaba con el fin de elaborar un artículo, conversó con varias personas de la City acerca de las habilidades de Rosalie Cullen en su trabajo. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa: Rosalie era la mejor en su profesión.

"Si Rosalie advierte alguna debilidad en el mercado, allí está ella y… nos gana", le dijo con pesar a Angela uno de los competidores de aquella.

Sin embargo, después de pasar un rato en medio del pandemonio que había en la oficina. Angela llegó a una conclusión definitiva: quizá Rosalie ganaba una verdadera fortuna, según decían, un cuarto de millón de libras al año, pero ¡se merecía cada penique que ganaba!

Cansada para cuando Rosalie anunció que podía tomar un descanso y de invitarla a comer algo. Angela no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo y aceptar.

—No sé qué piensas tú—comentó la reportera cuando las dos mujeres atravesaban el vestíbulo del edificio de oficinas y llegaron a la calle—, pero daría cualquier cosa por tomar un vodka con agua quinada helada. O quizá una bebida fría… —dejó de hablar al ver que Rosalie se detenía de pronto.

Angela de fijó que un auto negro se detenía frente a la entrada. Un segundo después, una figura alta, de amplios hombros, abrió la puerta trasera. Impaciente, el hombre bajó del vehículo y empezó a caminar a grandes pasos, hacia ellas.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? ¡He tratado de encontrarte desde hace dos horas! —exclamó el hombre con aspereza, mirando a Rosalie, quien lo veía como si se tratara de un espectro—. ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas telefónicas?

—Yo… no recibí ninguna llamada _tuya_ —dijo Rosalie sorprendida, logrando hablar al fin—. Y… ¡y _por supuesto_ que no las habría contestado, aunque las hubiera recibido! —entonces se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rápidamente por la calle.

Solo _entonces_, tal como Angela Weber se lo confesó con pesar al director de la revista, la reportera se dio cuenta de que tuvo lugar, delante de sus propios ojos, algo que podría convertirse en una verdadera noticia sensacional y exclusiva.

Porque el hombre alto, moreno y muy apuesto—a quien reconoció como el industrial multimillonario Emmett Cullen, ¡cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto! —pareció moverse a la velocidad de la luz. Lo vio allí, de pie, y un instante después alcanzó a Rosalie, la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el auto.

* * *

**Espero les guste... estaré actualizando todos los Martes.**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic. **

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Rosalie, luchando por incorporarse en el asiento trasero del amplio automóvil, a donde la arrojaron sin miramientos, apenas un momento antes.

—Relájate. Tranquilízate— dijo Emmett con voz cansina, acercándose a ella luego de haber cerrado de golpe la puerta del vehículo y antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para decirle algo al conductor.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…?—preguntó ella, sin aliento, todavía desconcertada por la aparición repentina del hombre al que no veía desde hacía muchos años —. Déjame salir de aquí… ¡_de inmediato_!

Como él no le prestó ninguna atención a su petición, Rosalie cerró los ojos, obligándose a respirar lenta y profundamente, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse con desesperación. ¿Acaso se encontraba en medio de una horrible fantasía? ¿O quizá tenía una pesadilla o experimentaba una alucinación… provocada por la agobiante tensión del trabajo…?

Pero, por desgracia, pronto se dio cuenta de que si se trataba de una pesadilla, era una pesadilla en _vivo_. Porque cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver claramente que nada tenía de espectral la figura alta, de amplios hombros, de su esposo Emmett Cullen, quien ahora estaba sentado junto a ella.

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué me secuestras así? —preguntó ella, sin aliento, intimidada por la aplastante presencia física de él—. ¿A dónde vamos? —añadió, abriendo los ojos aprensiva, al ver que el auto recorría rápido las estrechas calles de la City.

—Por Dios, Rose… ¡relájate! —exclamó él, impaciente. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a que pusieran en duda su poder y autoridad —. Sólo te llevo…

—¿Sólo…?—Rosalie rió con incredulidad—. ¡No tengo ninguna intención de que me lleves a _ninguna parte_! —dijo ella, antes de volverse y asir la manilla de la puerta.

Resultaba tonto preguntarse si en realidad habría abierto la puerta y tratando de saltar de un vehículo en movimiento. Porque en ese preciso momento el conductor pisó el freno, al tiempo que daba la vuelta y seguía por una calle angosta. Rosalie se encontró… en brazos de Emmett.

—¡Déjame salir de aquí! — farfulló la joven, mientras él abrazaba con fuerza su esbelto cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso, con naturalidad y desprecio, de los forcejeos de ella.

—Mi querida Rose—dijo él con voz pausada, mirándola. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas, le brillaban los ojos azules indignada y le temblaban los labios, de rabia—. Créeme, ¡no irás a ninguna parte!

—No me quedaré aquí, en este… este auto…—protestó ella, tartamudeando y temblando, al sentir el calor del firme cuerpo masculino. El hecho de estar apretada contra su pecho, y tener su atractivo rostro a unos centímetros, resultaba tan evocador del pasado que empezó a sentirse mareada. Mientras miraba hipnotizada los sensuales labios de Emmett, le pareció por un momento que él se proponía la…

Entonces, maldiciendo en voz baja, Emmett la tomó con fuerza de los brazos y la apartó bruscamente.

—¡Te… te exijo que me dejes salir de aquí! —exclamó ella con voz aguda.

—Me parece que repites mucho—dijo Emmett—. Sin embargo, en realidad no es necesario hacerlo, pues aquí es donde nos bajamos—añadió, abriendo la puerta y la ayudó a descender del automóvil.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor con asombro.

—¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? —preguntó ella, contemplando un viejo almacén que daba al Támesis.

—¿Acaso no tienes aquí tu apartamento…?—preguntó Emmett, asiéndola del brazo y conduciéndola al interior del edificio.

—Sí, pero… —Rose parpadeo, confundida, y, nerviosa se pasó los temblorosos dedos por el pelo. Sólo Dios sabía a qué atenerse.

—¿Cómo… este… cómo supiste que vivía aquí? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras él la conducía al interior del ascensor y oprimía el botón correcto.

El rió.

—No seas tan tonta, Rose. Puesto que técnicamente eres todavía mi esposa, desde luego que sé todo acerca de ti.

El tono duro, categórico, casi desdeñoso de Emmett, la hizo estremecerse.

Emmett no había cambiado, pensó ella con tristeza, mirando, decidida, las paredes de acero del ascensor. Resultaba claro que seguía siendo el mismo tipo duro que siempre fue… sin ceder ni un centímetro en una discusión, o sin mostrar ningún indicio de debilidad humana, como todo el mundo.

En realidad, ella nunca conoció a nadie que mostrara tal arrogancia, tal masculinidad y seguridad en sí mismo. Incluso cuando estuvieron casados, Emmett siempre manifestó la decisión de…

—Vamos, dame tus llaves.

—¿Cómo…?

Ella levantó la vista y descubrió, sorprendida, que ya habían llegado al último piso y ahora caminaban por el corredor, hacia el apartamento de Rosalie. ¿Cómo demonios llegaron allí? Sin duda estaba perdiendo el juicio, pues no recordaba los minutos anteriores… Se sonrojó mientras buscaba en su bolso de mano las llaves. "¡Tienes que serenarte!", se sermoneó, mientras Emmett tomaba el llavero que ella le entregó.

—Mira… todo esto es… bueno, es bastante ridículo— dijo ella, al tiempo que Emmett la guiaba al interior del apartamento—. Quiero decir… ¿Cuál es el propósito de traerme aquí, a mi propia casa?

—Necesito hablar contigo—dijo Emmett lacónico.

—¡Oh… vamos! —exclamo ella, nerviosa, mirándolo a la cara al entrar en la sala de estar—. Si necesitaras verme… por alguna razón particular… en la City hay miles de lugares para verse. Podríamos haber tenido una reunión civilizada y no esto…

—No había tiempo—dijo él, cruzando la sala alfombrada hacia los amplios ventanales.

Rose apretó los labios. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a pensar que podía regresar a su vida, después de cinco largos años, y empezar a tratar el lugar donde ahora se encontraban como si fuera su propia casa? ¡No lo era! Era el apartamento de ella, que pagaba con su propio dinero. Ya no lo necesitaba, ni lo quería en su vida.

—Está bien, Emmett—dijo ella, apretando los dientes—. Ya interpretaste el papel de un hombre de las cavernas y me secuestraste… ¿qué sigue en el orden del día?

Mientras hacía esfuerzos por dominar su ira, Rosalie miró airada a su esposo. ¡Parecía que él no escuchaba una sola palabra de lo que le decía! Dándole la espalda, Emmett contempló en silencio las verdes aguas del río Támesis un momento, antes de volverse hacia Rosalie.

—Es una habitación agradable… muy seductora—dijo él en voz baja. Claro que estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos mientras echaba un frio vistazo al lugar.

—¿Qué esperabas…? ¿Sólo las tablas del suelo y ningún mueble? —preguntó ella, irritada, antes de respirar a fondo y haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Únicamente Dios sabía por qué Emmett la llevó allí… a mitad del día, pero no iba a ganar nada si perdía los estribos—. Mira, Emmett, todavía no entiendo…

—¿Por qué no te sientas, Rose? —dijo él, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

—¡Porque no quiero hacerlo! — exclamó ella con franqueza—. Me ofende que me hayas traído de mi oficina por ningún motivo que pueda entender. Quizá tú dispongas de todo el tiempo del mundo, pero los demás tenemos que ganarnos la vida. En realidad—impaciente, echó un vistazo al reloj—, los mercados estadounidenses se encuentran abiertos ahora, de manera que cada minuto que esté lejos de mi escritorio, mis clientes están perdiendo dinero.

—¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea ganar dinero? —refunfuño él.

— No, no por el momento— replicó ella—. Además ¡mira quién lo dice! —añadió desafiante, mientras retrocedía nerviosa, de la figura que avanzaba—. ¿Cuándo pensó el archimillonario Emmett Cullen en otra cosa que en la Cullen International Banking Corporation…?

Él entrecerró los ojos amenazador.

—¡Esas son tonterías, Rose!

—¡Oh, no, no lo son! — respondió ella—. En lo que a nosotros se refiere, lo más importante siempre han sido los negocios. Todo los demás, ¡sobretodo tu esposa!, quedaban en un segundo plano.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu devoción servil a tu familia? ¿Cuándo ocupé el primer lugar en _tu_ vida? — preguntó él, furioso, antes de tomar aire y hacer un decidido esfuerzo por calmarse—. Sin embargo, no vine aquí para pelear contigo, Rosalie. Siéntate, por favor, y…

— Todavía no me has dicho qué estamos haciendo aquí — protestó ella.

—¡Te dije que te sentaras! — exclamó él, apretando los dientes. Pero como ella no lo obedeció de inmediato, puso las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y la hizo sentarse en el sofá.

— ¡Oye…! ¡Espera! — reclamó ella, bufando de cólera.

— No quiero más tonterías —dijo él con firmeza—. Tengo que hablar contigo… y tengo que hacerlo _ahora_. Es muy importante, Rosalie.

Ella estaba a punto de estallar, furiosa, pero de pronto captó lo tenso de la voz de Emmett.

En el profundo silencio que se hizo entre ellos, Rosalie levantó los ojos y, por vez primera, miró con claridad al hombre con quien se había casado y a quien no veía desde hacía muchos años.

Por supuesto, él no había cambiado. Emmett Cullen era todo lo que ella trató con tanto esfuerzo de olvidar… y algo más: alto, delgado, moreno y muy apuesto. Tenía el cabello negro, que se peinaba hacia atrás como si fuera una melena de león. Estaba un poco más delgado de lo que lo recordaba, y aunque no rebasaba los treinta y cinco años de edad, se le veían algunos cabellos plateados en las sienes. Sus ojos, que miraban con la dureza del acero, eran sólo una parte de su atractivo. Arriba de una nariz aguileña, los ojos insinuaban apenas la sensualidad que era evidente en la línea curva de sus labios y su barbilla, que indicaba decisión.

Rosalie sabía mejor que nadie que el aspecto de Emmett reflejaba con precisión su personalidad: un hombre duro, peligroso, que no se tomaba la molestia de ocultar su aire de violencia controlada, una virilidad reprimida que era de mal agüero para cualquiera que fuera tan increíblemente tonto como para pensar en desafiar su autoridad. Bella, la prima de Rosalie, siempre le dijo a ésta que Emmett le recordaba a un león hambriento, feroz, deslizándose en busca de su comida. El hecho de que Bella también le hubiera dicho que Emmett era amable, muy generoso y uno de los hombres más sensuales que hubiera conocido, era algo en lo que Rose no deseaba pensar en ese momento.

Ella cerró los ojos, tomando aire mientras trataba con desesperación de no recordar el torso bronceado, las estrechas caderas y los firmes y musculosos muslos que cubrían el traje que con tanta naturalidad y seguridad llevaba.

Rosalie bajó la vista y miró sus propias manos, que retorcía nerviosa, y trató de dominar el sonrojo que se extendía por sus pálidas mejillas, el revelador estremecimiento de conciencia sexual que de pronto le quemó el cuerpo. Sabía muy bien, ¿quién mejor?, el devastador efecto que la presencia de ese hombre podía tener con la mujeres. No se trataba sólo del inequívoco aire de riqueza y poder implacable que atraía a las mujeres hacia él. Así ocurrió desde el primer día en que Emmett se puso pantalones largos… o incluso antes, pensó ella con tristeza. No fue sólo la preocupación de Rose por la enfermedad de su padre lo que contribuyó al fracaso de su breve matrimonio. La relación íntima de él con su ayudante personal, Kate Delani, también fue un factor importante.

— El hecho es, Rose… —dijo Emmett, interrumpiendo los confusos pensamientos de ella. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, una vez más, él vaciló, moviendo la cabeza con preocupación, antes de comenzar a ir y venir por la sala, frente a Rosalie.

Aunque era claro que Emmett seguía siendo el mismo hombre duro, firme, que siempre supo dominar sus propias emociones, le pareció a Rosalie que ahora actuaba de una manera extraña. Llevaba algunos años de no verlo, por supuesto, pero no era típico de él que estuviera tan nervioso… tan tenso e inquieto.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Emmett? —preguntó ella. Pero como él no respondió de inmediato, Rosalie vaciló un momento, tomando aire a fondo antes de agregar—: ¿Quieres… este… quieres que hablemos del divorcio?

—¿El divorcio…? —Dijo él, deteniéndose, levantando una ceja y mirándola con atención—. ¿Por qué habría de querer el divorcio?

Rosalie rió con despreocupación.

— Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo; además, espero que tú y Kate…

—¿Kate? —La miró imperturbable un momento—. ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Kate con esto? —Preguntó él con brusquedad, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer de mejillas encendidas que estaba sentada en el sofá—. No te traje aquí para hablar de divorcio, o de volverme a casar… ¡ni con Kate, ni con nadie más! —exclamó, apretando los dientes.

— Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Él suspiro. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del traje hecho a medida que llevaba y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Los rasgos de su rostro estaban tensos.

— Rose… —volvió a suspirar, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, se inclinaba hacia adelante y se cubría el rostro con las manos un momento.

Entonces, de repente, Rosalie supo qué era lo que él trataba de decir.

Sólo podía existir una razón por la que Emmett, un hombre siempre tan orgulloso e implacable, habría roto el exilio que se impuso a sí mismo y hecho contacto con ella; sólo un motivo que lo hubiera llevado a la quietud del apartamento de ella.

— Se… se trata de Bella, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. ¿Le sucedió algo a Bella…?

— Y a Edward —dijo él con voz ahogada, pues todavía se cubría la cara con las manos.

—¡Oh, no…!

— Bella y mi hermano… —empezó a decir Emmett, estremeciéndose. Cuando dejó caer las manos y se volvió hacia ella, Rosalie estaba demasiado afligida para ver la expresión torturada que apareció en el rostro de él—. Al parecer salieron de vacaciones de fin de semana. Todo sucedió en unos cuantos segundos. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad.

— Pero no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó…? —preguntó ella, desesperada.

— Al parecer un borracho estúpido chocó contra ellos en la autopista. No te preocupes… todavía están vivos —dijo rápidamente, tomándole las manos—, pero los dos se encuentran en terapia intensiva en un hospital y nadie parece saber si podrán sobrevivir.

— Pero… ¿y las gemelas…? —preguntó Rosalie, sin poder comprender que su prima y el hermano de Emmett, una joven pareja, se encontrara ahora en peligro de morir—. ¿Y qué me dices de Carlie y Rennesme?

— Ellas están bien —respondió él en voz baja, poniendo un brazo, con gesto tranquilizador, en torno a los hombros temblorosos de ella—. Las gemelas están bien. Las niñas ya se habían ido a casa de unos amigos, donde vive un niño de la misma edad que ellas.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? —preguntó ella, confundida.

— Su abogado, que vive en Nueva York, hizo contacto con mi madre —contestó Emmett, suspirando y moviendo la cabeza—. Ella está deshecha, por supuesto.

— Sí… sí, debe estarlo —dijo Rosalie en voz baja, pasándose una mano, distraída, por entre el pelo rubio. Ella y su suegra, Lady Esme Cullen, nunca simpatizaron. Pero ahora, Rosalie sólo podía sentir compasión por la mujer mayor.

— Lo lamento, Emmett. Me parece que no puedo… creerlo —dijo Rosalie, al tiempo que la magnitud de la tragedia comenzaba de pronto a penetrar en su mente.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y empezaron a deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas. Cuando levantó una mano temblorosa para enjugarlas, oyó a Emmett maldecir en voz baja. Luego la rodeó con el brazo apretándola contra su pecho, mientras alzaba una mano para acariciarle el pelo rubio.

—¡Por Dios, Rose! —dijo él—. Por favor… por favor, no llores así.

— Es… es que no puedo evitarlo —dijo ella, llorando, sin contenerse.

Durante un rato, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fueron los sollozos de ella y las palabras de consuelo, en voz baja, de él, mientras continuaba acariciándole con ternura el cabello. Cuando, poco a poco, las lágrimas empezaron a dejar de brotar, Rosalie aceptó el pañuelo que él le ofrecía, se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz, al tiempo que apartaba la cabeza del pecho de Emmett.

— Lo lamento. Sé… sé que también es difícil para ti… quizá más, puesto que Edward es tu hermano. Pero… pero Bella y yo… —no pudo continuar hablando mientras luchaba por contener el llanto que amenazaba con brotar de nuevo en sus ojos.

Poco a poco Emmett retiró el brazo de los hombros de ella. Se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación hacia donde se encontraban, sobre una bandeja, algunas botellas y garrafas de vidrio. Volvió un momento después con un poco de brandy para Rosalie.

Ella movió la cabeza.

— Oh, no… no podría. Nunca… quiero decir, sólo tengo bebidas aquí para las visitas.

—¡Bébelo! —le ordenó él.

— No —protestó ella, pero Emmett continuó allí de pie, mirándola con aire amenazador, Rosalie se encogió de hombros y bebió, cautelosa, un pequeño sorbo.

— Ahora te veo mucho mejor —dijo él sin rodeos después de que ella tomó la fuerte bebida y el color comenzó a teñirle las pálidas mejillas—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Yo… estaré bien. Lo que pasa en que todo es tan… tan espantoso —dijo Rosalie con desasosiego—. ¿Cuándo lo sabremos? Quiero decir… ¿cuándo sabremos si los dos sobrevivirán?

— No tengo idea —dijo él con tristeza, moviendo la cabeza—. Bueno, voy a tener que ser práctico, me temo. Es terrible lo que ha sucedido, pero tenemos que ser fuertes… aunque sólo sea por el bien de Carlie y Rennesme.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto, debemos hacer lo que podamos. ¿Qué… qué va a pasar con las niñas?

— Como ya puedes imaginártelo, mi madre sufrió un colapso. Sin embargo, mi ayudante personal ha estado en contacto con Jessica y Mike Newton. Ellos son la pareja que ha estado cuidando a las gemelas, y fueron ellos quienes se pusieron en contacto con mi madre esta mañana. Les mandé un mensaje diciéndoles que nos encargaremos de las gemelas.

— Pobrecitas —Rosalie se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz de nuevo—. Yo… desde luego que haré todo lo posible por cuidarlas.

— Pensé que esa sería tu respuesta inmediata —de manera sorprendente, él la miró con expresión cariñosa y aprobatoria—. Así que mientras intentaba ponerme en contacto contigo esta mañana, hice preparativos para que volemos a Nueva York esta tarde. No fue fácil, pero logré los dos últimos lugares disponibles. Eso significa —añadió, echando un rápido vistazo a su reloj—, que quiero que hagas una maleta lo más pronto posible, porque disponemos de muy poco tiempo para tomar el avión.

Rosalie lo miró con desconcierto.

— ¿Estás diciéndome… quieres decirme que tú y yo… los dos volaremos a Estados Unidos esta tarde? —movió la cabeza, perpleja.

— Sí, por supuesto —le dijo él, impaciente—.Carlie y Rennesme sólo tienen cinco años de edad. Yo no puedo cuidarlas solo y es obvio que las pequeñas van a necesitar que las cuiden mucho.

— Pero, Emmett… ¡no sé nada de niños! —exclamó ella.

—¡Ya somos dos! —Dijo él con brusquedad—. En efecto, lo que yo sé de niños se podría escribir en el reverso de una estampilla postal. No obstante, vamos a tener que hacer un esfuerzo, ¿no?

Poco después, sentada junto a Emmett en el coche, en dirección al aeropuerto de Heathrow, Rosalie sintió que la cabeza le dolía debido a que la tensión acumulada del día empezaba a surtir efecto.

Antes de salir metió un poco de ropa en una maleta… esperando no haber olvidado algo importante. Había muchas otras cosas por hacer, como dejarle un breve recado a Alice y ponerse en contacto con su oficina para explicarles el problema y decirles que se comunicaría con ellos tan pronto como fuera posible. Por fortuna, Alex Dunton se mostró comprensivo, le dijo que no se preocupara y que dispusiera del tiempo necesario para arreglar las cosas. Entendió que era imposible que ella se negara a acompañar a Emmett a Nueva York. En realidad, estaba más que ansiosa por hacer lo que pudiera para cuidar a las gemelas.

No obstante, le resultaba difícil dominar el pánico que se apoderó de ella al pensar en estar en estrecho contacto con ese hombre que alguna vez significó mucho para ella. Era consciente de que parecería poco convincente, si es que no patético, que se negara a acompañarlo a Nueva York simplemente porque estuvieron separados durante casi cinco años. La alarma inicial que experimentó cuando se encontraba en su apartamento, era ahora un apretado nudo de aprensión que sentía en el estómago. A pesar de la llamada del deber y el profundo afecto que le tenía a las hijas de su prima, todos sus instintos urgían a Rosalie a bajar del vehículo y alejarse tanto como pudiera de Emmett.

Los pensamientos tristes y confusos de Rose quedaron interrumpidos cuando oyó que Emmett se aclaraba la garganta.

— Se me ocurre… —dijo él con voz vacilante, mientras la observaba con atención, antes de volverse a mirar por la ventana—. Se me ocurre… sobre todo ya que mencionaste el divorcio… que tal vez te sientas un poco incómoda de que viajemos juntos a Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, nuestra vida de casados fue tan breve y ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, que ahora todo parece un asunto de muy poca importancia. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Rosalie lo miró mientras él continuaba observando el panorama y hablaba con mucha calma y desdén de un matrimonio que, resultaba bastante claro, no tuvo ninguna importancia en su vida.

— Después de todo— continuó él—, muchas cosas nos han sucedido a los dos en los últimos cinco años, ¿no? Tenemos asuntos mucho más importantes de qué preocupamos que de algo que fue sólo un… error de juventud, ¿verdad?

Planteado de esa manera, ¿qué podía decir ella? ¿Cómo podía protestar o exponer sus argumentos si él se mostraba tan sensato y razonable?

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Rosalie trataba de tranquilizarse con desesperación. Hacía esfuerzos por consolarse con la idea de que, si Emmett podía recordar apenas su breve matrimonio, era evidente que las cosas iban a ser más fáciles para los dos durante el apresurado viaje a Estados Unidos. Miró fijamente por la ventana, parpadeando furiosa, para contener las lágrimas y tratando de hacer caso omiso de un nudo que se le formó en la garganta y que parecía haberse atorado.

Mientras caminaba como sonámbula cuando se registraron en primera clase, revisaron sus pasaportes y llegaron a la sala de espera, antes de abordar el avión, Rosalie se sentía totalmente aturdida. Era como si todo lo que le ocurrió ese día hubiera tenido lugar en otra dimensión temporal. Además, a pesar de lo cómodo y lujoso del aeroplano, la abrumaban los acontecimientos del día.

Desolada como quedó al saber la noticia del terrible accidente que tuvieron Bella y Edward, y ser consciente de que sus vidas pendían de un hilo, también estaba aturdida a causa de la dramática reaparición de su esposo en su vida.

Quizá era el efecto hipnótico del zumbido de los motores del avión o el agotamiento emocional de las horas anteriores, pero parecía que era poco lo que podía hacer para suprimir los recuerdos que con tanta decisión sepultó durante los cinco años anteriores. Eran recuerdos que ahora llenaban su mente y que excluían todo lo demás.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... por fin supieron el porque la visita de Emmett, y como esto hace que tanto la vida de Rosalie como la de Emmett cambien en pos del bienestar de sus sobrinas.**

**También**** quiero agradecer el apoyo que recibí en el primer capitulo, tanto a través de reviews como en el grupo de face. Especialmente a:**

**Selena16 - QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V - Our Requiem ... gracias por sus mensajes y sus palabras de animo ;)**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**... Y no se olviden, actualizare todos los Martes.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo III.**

**.**

**.**

No resultaba difícil para Rosalie recordar la primera vez que vio a Emmett Cullen, porque también fue el día de la boda de su prima.

Como la única dama de honor, siguió a Bella por el pasillo de la pequeña iglesia de campo, asiendo, nerviosa, el ramo de flores y rogando no cometer el terrible error de pisar el vestido de novia de Bella. No fue sino hasta que se detuvieron que pudo levantar los ojos del suelo, y entonces vio a los dos hombres que estaban de pie junto al altar.

Aunque reconoció la figura del prometido de su prima, pues lo conoció en la fiesta anterior a la boda, el hombre que se encontraba junto a él era un desconocido.

Parecía que Rosalie no podía apartar la mirada mientras observaba el rostro bronceado, semejante al de un halcón, y la atraía la sensualidad del cuerpo alto, de amplias espaldas, elegantemente vestido. Como si él se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo observaba, el hombre volvió lentamente la cabeza y un par de ojos grises, de expresión dura, la miraron casi con insolencia.

Nada que hubiera ocurrido en su vida hasta entonces preparó a Rosalie para comprender el desconcierto que le causó el magnetismo sensual que proyectaba el desconocido. Se estremeció y sintió el impacto de la fuerte masculinidad de él.

Sabía quién era por supuesto. Aunque Emmett Cullen, el hermano mayor de Edward, se encontraba en el extranjero, en viaje por negocios, y no pudo asistir a la fiesta de petición de mano, prometió ser el padrino de Edward en la boda. Pero nunca se le dijo que Emmett fuera tan apuesto; tampoco se refirió al impacto físico devastador que causaba. No obstante, para ser justos, habría que reconocer que como ella y su prima estuvieron muy ocupadas realizando sus exámenes finales en la universidad, casi no pudieron pasar el tiempo juntas antes de la boda.

Rosalie se enteró de que la pareja de recién casados viviría en Estados Unidos, donde Edward había obtenido un puesto en la Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York. Bella no sólo ansiaba empezar su nueva vida en Estados Unidos, sino también de mantenerse muy lejos de su suegra. Al parecer, esa mujer autoritaria, Lady Esme Cullen pensaba que su hijo menor se malcasaba, aunque su esposo se portó muy amable y amigable.

— Ya está bastante viejo ahora, por supuesto, pero Sir Carlisle Cullen era un pez gordo en el mundo de los negocios —riendo, le comentó Bella a Rosalie, antes de explicarle que era el hijo mayor, Emmett, quien ahora dirigía los negocios familiares, que consistían de dos bancos mercantiles y muchas empresas, tanto en Inglaterra como en el extranjero. Cuando le preguntó acerca del hermano mayor de su prometido, su prima sólo rió y respondió que Rosalie tendría que imaginárselo.

Sin embargo, de pie en la iglesia y detrás de su prima, a Rosalie sólo se le ocurrió pensar que su prima debía estar muy enamorada. ¿Por qué es cogió a Edward en lugar de Emmett? ¿Cómo era posible que no la hubiera impresionado el hombre que, a pesar de que se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio durante la ceremonia, parecía sobresalir entre todos?

Como en trance, Rosalie estuvo presente en el servicio y en la recepción, la cual se celebró en el jardín de la vieja casa de sus padres, en Devon. A pesar de los cientos de invitados, Rose fue siempre consciente de la alta figura de Emmett, mientras éste se movía, como un depredador, entre la gente. Él le había dirigido unas cuantas breves y corteses palabras; sin embargo, se estremecía ante la magnética presencia masculina, casi amenazadora. Incluso cuando la feliz pareja partió para su luna de miel y se preparaba el lugar para el baile que debía seguir a la recepción ella estaba muy nerviosa.

No obstante, a medida que la fiesta se desarrollaba, comenzó a relajarse. Mientras bebía champaña en un rincón, Rosalie se regañaba por haber reaccionado con exageración, como si fuera una colegiala, ante un hombre que no podía interesarse en ella, cuando levantó la vista… y de pronto, ¡encontró a Emmett parado delante de ella!

Vestido con ropa formal, estaba muy apuesto. La miraba con una intensidad que no sólo la hizo sonrojarse, sino que también provocó que su corazón latiera sin control. Durante un momento cerró los ojos, pues se sintió mareada debido a la extraordinaria excitación y aprensión que experimentaba su cuerpo.

Entonces, la profunda voz varonil interrumpió el intenso silencio.

— Pareces una ninfa de madera —dijo él arrastrando la voz, mirándola con burla.

— Sí, yo… me parece que se suponía que esa era la… la idea general —murmuró ella, mirando su copa mientras se esforzaba por tener calma. ¡Siempre supo que esa clase de ropa no le quedaba bien! Diseñado y hecho por una de las amigas de su prima, el vestido de la dama de honor estaba compuesto de muchas y delgadas capas de gasa, en tonos de verde pálido.

Consciente de que el estilo del vestido que llevaba se apartaba muchísimo de su personalidad práctica, Rosalie se encogió de hombros, nerviosa.

— Yo… este… me parece que esta clase de ropa no corresponde exactamente a mi estilo —le dijo ella con pesar.

— Estás encantadora… como si acabaras de salir de un cuadro de Botticelli: _Primavera_ —dijo él en voz baja—. ¡Y estoy seguro de que eres exactamente de mi estilo! —añadió, zalamero, quitándole la copa de champaña de la temblorosa mano y poniéndola en una mesa cercana—. ¿Bailamos?

Rosalie vaciló un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que si se negaba, sólo haría el ridículo.

Cuando empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Rose trataba de tranquilizarse con desesperación, de relajar su tenso cuerpo. El silencio entre ellos parecía durar una eternidad, y cuanto más se prolongaba, más difícil le era encontrar algo que decir.

—¿Qué te parece la boda? O, por supuesto, podríamos hablar del clima, ¿no?

— ¿Cómo…? —sorprendida, Rosalie lo miró rápidamente. Encontró una sonrisa amable, contagiosa, de manera que ella también sonrió, nerviosa.

— Sólo proponía dos posibles temas de conversación —comentó él—. Sin embargo, tales convencionalismos corteses no son necesarios entre nosotros, puesto que ahora, más o menos, el matrimonio nos ha emparentado. Aunque esa relación se volverá más íntima muy pronto.

— ¿Sí…? —Rosalie frunció el entrecejo, mirando las facciones bronceadas, mientras trataba de entender lo que acababan de decirle. Como ella y Bella sólo eran primas, la relación con el desconocido no existía.

— Ah, sí —dijo él, sonriendo con burla—. Los franceses tienen una frase para llamarlo: _coup de foudre._

— Pero… pero, ¿acaso eso significa…?

El asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sí. "Amor a primera vista" es una descripción muy exacta de lo que sentí cuando te vi hoy en la iglesia.

— Pero… ¡pero eso no es posible! —exclamó ella, mientras su corazón latía con la excitación extraña que la invadía.

— Puedo asegurarte que sí es cierto —dijo él en voz baja, con seriedad.

— ¡Eso es ridículo! Quiero… quiero decir… usted no sabe nada de mí —dijo ella, tartamudeando.

Rosalie se dio cuenta con amargura de que un intenso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos un momento, mientras seguían bailando. Debía… de verdad _debía_ tratar de tranquilizarse, y pronto. Aunque él bromeara, y sí, desde luego, _tenía_ que estar bromeando, la proximidad de su cuerpo, delgado, musculoso, así como el evasivo olor de su agua de colonia, afectaban sus sentidos, ya de por sí confusos y aturdidos, de una manera desastrosa.

— Estás completamente equivocada —dijo él con firmeza—. No sólo me pareces muy hermosa, sino que también siento como si te hubiera conocido toda la vida. Y eso, lógicamente, me lleva a una conclusión obvia: que te amo y que debemos casarnos tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Falta algo por decir?

Rosalie se encontró reducida al silencio. Su corazón palpitaba como almádena. Nadie le había dicho antes esas palabras, así que no sabía cómo debía participar en el juego… si en realidad se trataba de un juego.

Tuvo muchos admiradores y amigos durante el tiempo que estuvo en Cambridge, por supuesto. Pero se enfrascó demasiado en sus estudios. Además era demasiado altiva y exigente para experimentar sexualmente con cualquiera de sus compañeros. Resultaba evidente que ese hombre era bastante mayor que ella, y quizá la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía eran tan sofisticadas y con experiencia en la vida como él. Ellas sin duda sabían cómo comportarse ante ese coqueteo inteligente, ingenioso, lleno de insinuaciones sexuales y divertidos_ double entendres_, frases de doble sentido que Rose no alcanzaba a comprender con su ingenuidad.

Sin embargo, Emmett no le permitió quedarse en la incertidumbre, pues comenzó a hablar tranquila y razonablemente de la vida futura de su hermano en Estados Unidos, describiendo algunos de los divertidos errores que él mismo cometió al suponer que los ingleses y los estadounidenses hablaban el mismo idioma… cuando, en realidad, muchas palabras tenían un significado diferente. Era tan gracioso, y la hizo sonreír y reír tanto, que para cuando abandonaron la pista de baile y fueron a servirse comida de la mesa del _buffet_, ella estaba mucho más relajada.

— Sólo… este… sólo bromeabas cuando estábamos bailando, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella en voz baja, sin atreverse a levantar la vista mientras picaba del plato.

Luego de echar un vistazo a la mano que sostenía el tenedor y que temblaba levemente, él le ofreció una amable y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

—Tienes toda la razón, Rose. En realidad no debería haberte tomado el pelo como lo hice. Ahora bien— añadió, poniéndose de pie se hizo por el plato que ella tenía en la mano—, es una hermosa noche de luna. Así que, ¿por qué no damos un paseo por el jardín para que puedas contarme la historia de tu familia?

Mientras caminaban juntos por los senderos cubiertos de grava del jardín, que era motivo de orgullo de su madre, Rosalie descubrió que la tarde seguía un camino por completo distinto. Emmett no hizo ningún, intento de tocarla, como no fuera asirla del brazo mientras paseaban. Era evidente que estaba interesado en la historia de la casa. Para cuando regresaron a la pista de baile, todos los temores irracionales hacia el hombre alto que la acompañaba habían desaparecido.

En efecto, de allí en adelante, el resto de la velada pareció volverse radiante. Sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube y estaba segura de que no deseaba bajar de ella y volver a la realidad. Emmett monopolizaba su compañía y bailaba todas las piezas con él. Rosalie apenas se dio cuenta de que sus amigas no sólo estaban asombradas y la envidiaban, sino que ella y Emmett eran el foco de todas las miradas, y de los chismes. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Lo único significativo, en lo que a ella se refería, era el brillo plateado de los ojos grises de Emmett y el calor del cuerpo musculoso apretado contra el suyo.

Cuando al fin la fiesta terminó, Emmett sólo levantó la mano de Rosalie y se la llevó a los labios, antes de ir a reunirse con sus padres, en el hotel, a unos kilómetros de allí.

Esa noche, sentada junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, Rosalie se sermoneó por haber sido tan ingenua y haberse desconcertado con los comentarios que él hizo cuando bailaban. Lamentaba haber reaccionado de manera tan infantil ante lo que, era evidente, él consideraba sólo una diversión. Antes de quedarse dormida, deprimida, pensó que Emmett se aburrió a causa de su falta de sofisticación, por lo que era poco probable que quisiera volver a verla.

Sin embargo, si Emmett sufrió de aburrimiento, logró ocultarlo muy bien, pues unos días después llamó al pequeño apartamento en Londres, que Rosalie compartía con algunas amigas de la universidad, y la invitó a comer.

No acababa de volver a la realidad, cuando Rose se encontró sentada junto a él en un pequeño restaurante, a la orilla del río. Allí, mientras contemplaban el Támesis, Emmett ordenó la comida y le pidió que le contara la historia de su vida.

Rosalie nunca podría recordar lo que cenaron esa noche, pero sí quedó asombrada al descubrir que los dos habían nacido casi el mismo día de agosto: ella, el seis, y él, el ocho. También se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba conversar con él acerca de sus fracasos y éxitos en la vida y escuchar, encantada, cuando Emmett le habló de los problemas con su empresa, Cullen International Banking Corporation, que hacía poco recibió de su padre. Gracias al hecho de haberse graduado en economía en Cambridge, Rosalie pudo entender algunos de los problemas que él enfrentaba y hacer preguntas relevantes acerca del negocio. En realidad, tan atentos estuvieron entre sí, que cuando levantaron la vista, descubrieron que los demás comensales se habían ido del restaurante.

Emmett la llevó a casa; le ayudó, con amabilidad, a bajar del taxi y la acompañó hasta la puerta principal. Una vez más, sólo le besó la mano, antes de bajar corriendo los escalones, subirse en el automóvil, y desaparecer en la noche.

Ese fue el inicio de su relación, que de manera tan dramática cambió la vida de ella. Durante los siguientes días del verano, Rosalie descubrió de pronto que estaba enamorada, por vez primera en su vida. El hecho de que Emmett, tan apuesto, mucho mayor y con más experiencia, se hubiera interesado en ella, casi le parecía un milagro, algo que resultaba increíble. No obstante, como él continuó viéndola, monopolizando cada momento libre que ella tenía, Rosalie empezó poco a poco a aceptar que Emmett estuviera "interesado" de verdad.

Y sin embargo… y sin embargo… a pesar de flotar entre nubes, también empezó a sentirse muy deprimida, lo cual era inexplicable. Era ridículo, de verdad, pero cuando recordaba la aprensión que sentía al experimentar la abrumadora atracción sexual de él, sentía ganas de llorar.

Aunque Emmett insistía en verla todos los días, durante ese tiempo nunca fue más allá de besarle la mano. Ansiaba que le apretara sus labios contra los suyos o la tomara entre sus brazos. Era un deseo insoportable. Sencillamente no sabía cómo arreglárselas con ese deseo extraño, inexplicable, que cada vez atormentaba más su cuerpo y su mente. ¿Era eso lo que los escritores y poetas entendían por amor? ¿Esa excitación delirante, agitada, casi desconcertante… ese deseo desesperado que parecía debilitarle las piernas siempre que pensaba en Emmett?

¿Qué le pasaba, entonces?, se preguntó por centésima vez mientras estaba sentada, bebiendo una copa de vino en el apartamento de él, unas semanas después de la primera vez que se vieron. Esa tarde, poco después de haber llegado Rosalie allí, Emmett se vio obligado a ir a su estudio para contestar una llamada telefónica transatlántica. Luego, mientras esperaba, desafiante, se sirvió otra copa de vino. Parecía que Emmett deseaba su compañía… la exigía, en realidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos, insistía en tratarla con amabilidad, pero con frialdad, lo cual la desconcertaba y la dejaba con un sentimiento de frustración.

— Lamento haberte hecho esperar —dijo Emmett, interrumpiendo los tristes pensamientos de Rosalie y alzando las cejas al ver la botella de vino que estaba delante de ella—. Beber demasiado vino con el estómago vacío no es muy buena idea.

—¡No me importa! —exclamó ella, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido la pequeña cantidad de vino tinto que quedaba en su copa—. Lo que pasa es que me siento tan desdichada, harta y… —suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose? —preguntó él, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá. Como Rosalie no respondió, la asió del mentón y la hizo mirarlo a la cara—. ¡Dímelo!

La áspera orden la sobresaltó. Al levantar la vista, descubrió que la miraba con atención, con ojos sombríos y una leve mueca en sus labios, como si tratara de saber lo que ella pensaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo se miraron a los ojos. El vino que había consumido parecía oscurecerle la mente. Emmett levantó la mano para acariciarle la tersa piel de la mejilla, sin dejar de mirarse, ella con el corazón palpitante. La veía con expresión interrogante. Y como ella no se movió ni retrocedió, él suspiró.

— Me parece… sí, me parece que he sido demasiado cauteloso— dijo él en voz baja, antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

Cuando la besó, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que los labios de Emmett eran firmes y tibios. Además, a medida que la presión aumentaba, creyó sentir que una luz brillante parecía a punto de estallar en su mente y su cuerpo. Al instante, como si él hubiera conectado un interruptor eléctrico, experimentó una oleada de excitación… tan fuerte y tan inesperada, que se estremeció.

De inmediato, él pareció besarla con mayor pasión. La envolvió con sus brazos, la apretó con delicadeza contra su cuerpo. Luego, como si hubiera perdido el dominio de sí mismo, comenzó a besarla con ansias contenidas, impacientes, algo que ella nunca antes había experimentado. Rosalie abrió los labios cuando sintió la presión de la lengua de él sobre éstos. La sangre corrió ardiente por sus venas; de manera instintiva, le echó los brazos al cuello, estremeciéndose, sintió que la mano de Emmett le apretaba la espalda, vacilaba un momento y luego, como si no pudiera detenerse, comenzaba a acariciarle el cuerpo hasta llegar a los senos.

Los dedos de Emmett se movieron con delicadeza sobre el pezón, hinchado ya. Entonces ella experimentó un intenso placer, al tiempo que la punta del seno se endurecía. Cuando emitió un gemido, la besó con mayor delicadeza y de nuevo la rodeó con el brazo para apretarla contra sí. La besó en la boca y luego apartó los labios.

Rosalie abrió los ojos, y se estremeció cuando alzó la vista y descubrió la expresión grave del rostro de él. Emmett vaciló un momento, pero luego se inclinó hacia adelante y ocultó la cara en la cabellera dorada.

— Algo sucedió la primera vez que te vi —dijo él, sin dejar de envolverla con los brazos—. Sentí como si te conociera ya y tú me conocieras… casi desde el principio del tiempo. Era como si entre tú y yo, lo que sucede comúnmente… ¿cómo se le llama?, ¿el cortejo?, no fuera necesario.

Lentamente, dejó de abrazarla y la hizo ponerse de espaldas contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras la miraba a la cara.

— Pero me di cuenta que hablé demasiado pronto —continuó él—. Es decir, que si no tenía cuidado, te asustaría. Y, aunque al instante me enamoré de ti y estaba decidido a que debíamos casarnos lo más pronto posible, he hecho todo lo posible por dominar mis emociones.

Mientras hablaba, la urgencia de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica aumentaba, y los pulgares trazaron círculos alrededor de las puntas de los senos, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, como si estuviera atento a las reacciones de ella. Rosalie jadeó. La sangre que corría por sus venas parecía derretirse. Podía sentir que sus pezones se endurecían al contacto con los dedos de Emmett, mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía de manera in controlable. La voz deliberadamente queda de él, así como la aparente indiferencia con que sus manos se movían por su cuerpo, la asustó, pero al mismo tiempo aumentó el erotismo del momento. Ella era una víctima de la presencia física masculina. No se daba cuenta de nada, sólo del tono sensual de la voz de él y la excitación que le producían sus caricias.

— Te deseaba. Debía tenerte… pero vacilaba. Por desgracia, parece que ya no puedo controlarme —dijo él, sonriendo con amargura—. Soy nueve años mayor que tú, Rose. Eres tan joven e inocente… nunca te han tocado. Siempre he sabido que estaría mal, que sería criminal aprovecharme de esa inocencia…

— Pero… ¡pero yo te amo! —exclamó ella saliendo de pronto del trance en que se encontraba aprisionada y ansiando hacerle saber lo que sentía por él—. ¡Casi me he vuelto loca! Creía que me pasaba algo… que no estabas interesado en mí.

—_¿No interesado?_ —su risa pareció resonar en la habitación—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Si supieras…!

—¡Pero ahora sí lo sé! —exclamó ella, casi arrojándose en sus brazos y abrazándolo por el cuello—. Oh, Emmett… ¡te amo con todo el corazón!

—_¡Rosalie!_ —dijo él con voz poco clara, besándole la mejilla y luego el cuello. Te amo… y quiero que te cases conmigo… muy pronto.

— Tan pronto como sea posible —suspiró ella, extasiada, casi sin poder respirar cuando sintió que las manos de Emmett abrían la cremallera del vestido y se estremeció, excitada, cuando sintió sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda. Lo deseaba con urgencia, de inmediato… como si fuera algo de lo más natural del mundo.

— Emmett… —dijo, jadeante, cuando él le bajó el vestido y sus dedos se deslizaron por los senos. Y cuando Emmett inclinó la cabeza, primero sobre un seno y luego sobre el otro, para tomar entre sus labios los pezones hinchados, ella sintió que iba a morir de excitación.

—_¡Emmett…!_ —repitió ella, con desesperación—. Si no me haces el amor… aquí y ahora… ¡creo que me _moriré_!

Sus palabras desesperadas provocaron la risa de él. La tomó con firmeza en sus brazos, la levantó y la llevó al dormitorio. Se detuvo un poco para abrir la puerta con el pie y la puso con delicadeza sobre la cama.

— Te amo, querida Rose —dijo él en voz baja, antes de reunirse con ella en la cama y volviéndola a tomar entre sus brazos—. Nunca haría nada que te lastimara —añadió, bajando poco a poco la cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella. En medio de la pasión, Rosalie apenas se dio cuenta cuando con delicadeza, Emmett le quitó la ropa. De pronto se sintió libre y se asombró de descubrir que gozaba con los murmullos de placer de él, con el brillo de sus ojos grises, antes de que sus dedos y luego sus labios comenzaron a encenderle la piel.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que era así?, se preguntó Rosalie, aturdida, mientras él se despojaba de su ropa, y luego, presa de la excitación, respondió cuando Emmett empezó a hacerle el amor con mayor urgencia. Un dolor en la boca del estómago parecía borrar todo, menos el deseo compulsivo de que la hiciera suya por completo. Pero no fue sino hasta que casi enloquecía, mientras sollozaba de placer, pronunciaba, gimiendo, el nombre de él, y se retorcía al acariciarla, cuando Emmett se colocó encima de ella.

Apenas sintió el breve momento de dolor y quedó atrapada en un remolino de sensaciones, antes que, de pronto, se convulsionara de placer, un placer tan increíblemente intenso, que casi era imposible soportar.

Poco tiempo después, mientras permanecía acostada en brazos de Emmett, Rosalie advirtió que él le apartaba el cabello húmedo de la frente.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó él en voz baja—. No era mi intención lastimarte.

— No… no lo hiciste —dijo ella, apoyándose en un codo y mirando el apuesto rostro bronceado—. ¡No tenía idea! Quiero decir… —rió y volvió a acostarse—. Oh, Emmett… ¡fue _tan_ extraordinario! ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que era así?

Él rió también.

— Lo que tú y yo acabamos… lo que acabamos de experimentar… bueno, puedo decirte que es algo muy especial, en verdad. Quizá, sí somos muy afortunados —continuó mientras volvía ávido, a estrecharla entre sus brazos—, tal vez para ti y para mí siempre sea así.

Así fue. Su matrimonio, que se llevó a cabo muy pronto, fue un acontecimiento privado. Aunque a Rosalie le habría gustado una boda suntuosa, ella vestida de blanco y con todo lo necesario, su madre enfermó de repente, de manera que no pudo encargarse de la organización de los preparativos, por lo que después de haberse presentado en el registro civil, partieron a París a pasar una breve luna de miel.

Esos breves meses después de su matrimonio fueron un período maravilloso de felicidad. Emmett se mostró inflexible en cuanto a que su esposa no trabajara. De esa manera, aunque a Rosalie le habría gustado sacarle partido a su título universitario, estaba tan enamorada, de su esposo, que se sometió, con gusto, a sus deseos.

A pesar de hallarse muy ocupado con sus asuntos de negocios, Emmett se mostró muy paciente y amable, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para conducirla con habilidad a una satisfacción sexual más erótica y placentera. Así, ella aprendió a hacer caso omiso de sus inhibiciones y responder con regocijo y sensualidad.

Ahora, mientras el zumbido de los motores del avión interrumpía sus tristes recuerdos e intentaba ponerse más cómoda en el asiento, Rosalie casi gimió en voz alta cuando evocó la total inocencia e ingenuidad de su juventud. Qué tonta fue. Qué infantil al pensar que una buena relación sexual era todo lo que se requería para un matrimonio de éxito. Pero en aquellos años no tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que, a pesar de esas maravillosas noches de pasión, su matrimonio con Emmett estaba cimentado en arena movediza. Era una relación que se resquebrajaría y desintegraría bajo cualquier presión.

Desde luego, hubo una gran tensión… casi desde las primeras semanas posteriores a la boda: Lady Esme Cullen se opuso por completo a su matrimonio; la madre de Rosalie murió de pronto y su padre enfermó; Emmett se enfrascó en sus negocios, y, lo que al fin lo desencadenó todo, la aventura amorosa de él con su asistente personal, Kate Delani. ¡No era de extrañar que su matrimonio fracasara, sometido a toda esa tensión! Incluso _uno solo_ de esos hechos habría puesto en peligro una relación frágil. Quizá, si ella hubiera sido un poco mayor o más sofisticada, tal vez habría podido arreglárselas con lo que en ese tiempo parecía una serie interminable de desastres.

Rosalie se volvió y miró al hombre que estaba reclinado en su asiento, junto a ella. Incluso cuando dormitaba, no se veía ninguna señal de relajación en los rasgos duros del rostro de su esposo: su personalidad amenazadora permanecía igual. En realidad, Emmett era tan impresionante cuando dormía, como cuando estaba despierto.

Estaba muy segura de que con el paso de los años, se libraría del hechizo de Emmett. Pero, ¿por qué ahora experimentaba esa alarmante aprensión: un miedo profundo, paralizante, de lo que le deparaba el futuro?

* * *

**Amor a primera vista versus un duelo de voluntades... habrá que ver que les depara el futuro. Solo les queda cuidar a sus sobrinas y tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz... aunque con dos Leos, es casi imposible...**

**También******** quiero disculparme por no actualizar ayer, pero tuve que hacerme un examen y no llegue con el mejor animo para actualizar. Espero me entiendan. Pero aca esta el nuevo capitulo y quizás, si me llegan bastantes reviews puede que les deje el cuarto capitulo dentro de esta misma semana...**

**Agradezco**** todo el apoyo que recibí en el segundo capitulo, tanto a través de reviews como en el grupo de face. Especialmente a:**

**Selena16: gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo, ojala este capitulo también te haya gustado, y a las chicas que les gusto el avance en el grupo de face.**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**... Y no se olviden, actualizare todos los Martes.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

**.**

**.**

Sudorosa y exhausta, Rosalie permaneció de pie apoyada en la puerta abierta, mientras Emmett metía las maletas en el apartamento. La causa de su agotamiento no sólo era el vuelo a Nueva York, el tedio de los interminables trámites en la aduana, así como el viaje en helicóptero entre al aeropuerto JFK y Manhattan, que resultó muy cansado. El origen era su profundo pesar y tristeza ante al trágico accidente que los llevó a Estados Unidos, juntos, con toda la tensión que significaba estar con Emmett durante varias horas, lo cual acabó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Entrar en el edificio llevó, también, una considerable cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo. Por fortuna, Emmett logró convencer al vigilante de los apartamentos que necesitaban entrar con urgencia en el edificio.

Refunfuñando por lo avanzado de la hora, el hombre insistió, sin embargo, en que utilizaran un anticuado ascensor de servicio.

— Lamento saber lo que le ha sucedido al señor y a la señora Cullen —dijo el guardia, mientras buscaba entre un montón de llaves la que correspondía al apartamento—. Ya está —añadió, abriendo la puerta y luego entregándole la llave a Emmett—. Que tengan felices fiestas.

—¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso de las "fiestas"…? —preguntó después Rosalie, mientras Emmett metía las maletas.

— Me imagino que se refería a las celebraciones del Día de la Independencia —contestó su esposo.

Luego, al entrar junto con él en la sala de estar, Rosalie arrugó la nariz cuando percibió el olor a humedad de la habitación.

—¡Cómo hace calor! —exclamó, sin aliento—. Tal vez, podríamos abrir una ventana o…

— No… tendrás más calor si lo haces —le dijo Emmett con firmeza, poniendo las maletas en el suelo y encendiendo dos pequeñas lámparas colocadas una a cada lado de un sofá grande y de aspecto lastimoso.

De inmediato, la habitación, adquirió un aspecto más cómodo. Las cortinas estaban bastante raídas y el aspecto de los muebles y alfombras también era lamentable.

Avergonzada de su primera reacción instintiva ante lo estropeado y desaliñado de la habitación, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que su prima había creado un ambiente agradable y relajante… algo muy distinto del inmaculado apartamento que ella misma tenía en Londres. Desconcertada, descubrió de pronto que envidiaba a su prima y su feliz vida hogareña. Entonces comprendió que ninguna cantidad de dinero podía establecer un ambiente de comodidad. La voz de Emmett la hizo volver, de golpe, a la realidad.

—¿Por qué no te quitas la chaqueta? —le preguntó él—. Así tendrás menos calor.

Extendió la mano hacia ella. Cuando los dedos tocaron su cuello, Rosalie se paralizó y hundió las uñas en las palmas de sus manos al advertir que se estremecía.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que ella se volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

— Sí… sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada, eso es todo —respondió ella entre dientes mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Emmett la miró en silencio un breve momento.

— Me parece que, al igual que yo, estás agotada —comentó—. Cuanto más pronto ponga a funcionar el sistema de aire acondicionado, mejor —se quitó su propia chaqueta y luego fue a inspeccionar la unidad, bastante anticuada, colocada en el marco de una de las ventanas.

Llevada por un urgente deseo de lavarse las manos, Rosalie decidió echar un vistazo al resto del apartamento.

Bella tenía toda la razón. El apartamento era en efecto muy pequeño, aunque no del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, como dijo su prima, bromeando. Además de la sala de estar, con su mesa redonda y sillas en un rincón, había también dos dormitorios, separados por un baño grande.

Sonrió al ver los carteles pegados en las paredes del dormitorio de las gemelas y entró en la alcoba principal. Cuando contemplaba la cómoda y amplia cama, oyó que Emmett la llamaba.

— No consigo poner en funcionamiento esta maldita máquina —dijo él con exasperación—. ¿Por qué no preparas una bebida para los dos mientras trato de encontrar la solución a este problema? —añadió, quitándose la corbata y desabotonándose el cuello de la camisa.

Después de buscar algunas botellas en la cocina, Rosalie asomó la cabeza por la puerta para preguntarle a Emmett qué deseaba beber.

— Cualquier cosa… ¡con tal que contenga una fuerte dosis de alcohol! —exclamó él con tono tajante, de espaldas a ella.

Al mirarlo y revivir aquel deseo por él, sintió como si le hundieran un cuchillo en el estómago. El ver su cuerpo delgado, con la tela de la camisa extendida sobre los amplios hombros y su estrecha cintura, le provocó un intenso y conocido dolor. Emmett todavía poseía esa siniestra tranquilidad, ese férreo dominio de sí mismo que siempre lo distinguió de cualquier hombre que ella hubiera conocido. Además, desde el otro lado de la habitación, percibía el fuerte magnetismo sexual que irradiaba.

¡Oh, no! No iba a permitir que Emmett la impresionara de esa manera… _¡nunca más!_, se prometió con desesperación y respiró hondo mientras trataba de ignorar lo acelerado de su pulso. "Sencillamente estás cansada y agotada", se dijo con firmeza, obligándose a caminar con calma y entregarle un vaso a Emmett.

— Sólo pude encontrar una botella de bourbon y algunos licores —dijo ella, evitando con cuidado el contacto de sus manos—. Quizá… quizá el aparato tiene un interruptor central… —añadió.

— Qué buena idea —convino él, sonriendo con frialdad—. Tal vez en realidad tienes esa mente penetrante de la que he estado oyendo hablar mucho últimamente…

Haciendo caso omiso de la ironía y pensando que estaba demasiado cansada para tragar el anzuelo, Rose sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿No deberíamos telefonearle a las personas que cuidan a las gemelas? —preguntó ella—. Además, me gustaría ponerme en contacto con el hospital… para ver cómo están Bella y Edward.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Estaba tratando de conseguir que esta máquina infernal funcionara… para estar un poco más cómodos. Sin embargo, tienes toda la razón, por supuesto —dijo, antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

Apartando la vista del fuerte cuello, que quedó expuesto cuando Emmett apuró el trago, Rosalie volvió a la cocina. Por lo general ella no bebía alcohol, pero ahora necesitaba tomar un licor fuerte. Bebió un trago grande y luego, abriendo la boca, sin aliento, se apoyó en la pared, mientras el líquido le quemaba el estómago. Entonces, ya un poco mareada, volvió a la sala de estar.

— Acabo de hablar con Jessica Newton —le dijo Emmett al colgar el teléfono—. Al parecer, Carlie y Rennesme están bien… aunque la señora Newton me comentó que sólo les dijo a las niñas que sus padres tuvieron un pequeño accidente. Considera que no es prudente asustar a las pequeñas sin necesidad en este momento.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

— Eso me parece sensato —dijo.

— Le dije que volveríamos a llamar mañana a primera hora. Entonces llamaremos al hospital y podremos decidir qué hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y el hospital? —preguntó Rosalie, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— No he terminado todavía —dijo él, mirándola a la cara—. Estás agotada—. ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte?

Rosalie movió la cabeza.

— No, no podría descansar, no hasta que tenga noticias de Bella y Edward. Además… —indecisa, se preguntó qué preparativos iba a hacer para dormir.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte. Te informaré tan pronto como sepa algo —dijo él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y amable—. Es obvio que los dos estamos cansados del viaje, pero nos sentiremos mejor después de dormir bien esta noche.

— Tienes toda la razón… pero hay un problema —dijo ella, nerviosa—. Lo que pasa… bueno, este apartamento sólo tiene dos dormitorios…

— Eso no parece un problema, pues sólo somos dos —dijo él con voz burlona.

— Es un problema… porque en el segundo dormitorio únicamente hay dos pequeñas literas —replicó ella, dándose cuenta, con amargura, de que se sonrojaba, pues Emmett la miraba fijamente.

— Puedo asegurarte, querida Rosalie —se rió Emmett—, que no tengo el propósito ni la energía suficiente para poner las manos sobre tu hermoso cuerpo. En realidad, hacerte el amor es lo _último_ en lo que pienso en este momento.

Ella se puso colorada, sometida a la mirada sarcástica de Emmett. Tratando con desesperación de conservar lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, Rosalie levantó el mentón.

— Tranquilízate… no te tocaría ni con pinzas —dijo ella, irónica—. Pero es molesto. Sólo trataba de arreglar las cosas y…

—¡Oh, por Dios, Rose! —exclamó él, con enojo—. Estoy demasiado cansado para soportar tonterías… sobre todo con algo de tan poca importancia… en un momento como éste.

Rosalie vaciló. Emmett tenía razón. Con las mejillas encendidas, se avergonzó de haberse comportado de manera tan infantil. Era un asunto sin importancia saber dónde dormiría cada quien… sobre todo si se pensaba en el trágico accidente de Bella y Edward y en la difícil situación en que se encontraban sus pequeñas hijas.

— Lo lamento —dijo ella—. Yo…

Emmett suspiró, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

— Ha sido un día largo y agotador, y los dos estamos exhaustos —dijo él—. Me parece que llevará tiempo obtener una respuesta del hospital y todavía no he resuelto el problema del aire acondicionado Así que, como no hay nada que puedas hacer por el momento, será mejor que vayas a acostarte.

— Sin embargo, me parece que debería…

—¡Por Dios… vete a la cama, Rosalie! —refunfuñó él, dando un paso, amenazador, hacia adelante.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —exclamó ella, antes de recoger su maleta y entrar en el dormitorio principal.

Era obvio que no había ningún motivo para seguir discutiendo con Emmett, se dijo. Se quitó la blusa de seda y la falda con que fue a trabajar esa mañana. Se puso un camisón de gasa y, a pesar del calor sofocante y pegajoso de la noche, no pudo evitar estremecerse con cansancio, mientras se metía en la cama.

Antes de quedarse dormida, el último pensamiento de Rose fue que no tendría problemas para conciliar el sueño durante una semana. Sin embargo, el trauma de las veinticuatro horas anteriores, ya había causado estragos. En algún momento de la noche despertó y descubrió que la almohada, al igual que su rostro, estaba humedecida por las lágrimas. Mientras permanecía acostada, parpadeando, en medio de la oscuridad y cansada, poco a poco comprendió que la despertaron sus propios sollozos.

Tuvo el nebuloso conocimiento de que alguien, ¿o algo?, le enjugaba las lágrimas de la cara, de que unos brazos fuertes, pero reconfortantes, envolvían su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras una voz profunda le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Un momento después, volvió a quedarse dormida, sumida en un sueño más profundo y mucho más tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

—¡Despierta, despierta!

Rosalie abrió los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos con firmeza, pues la brillante luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas del dormitorio. Alarmada por un ligero ruido, abrió de nuevo los párpados y al volver la cabeza, vio una taza y un platillo colocados sobre una mesita cercana. Al levantar la mirada, descubrió a la figura alta de Emmett de pie, junto a la cama.

— Veo que despertaste… ¡al fin! —dijo él, sonriéndole—. Te preparé una taza de café… y si yo fuera tú, la bebería mientras aún esté caliente.

Rosalie dio un gemido mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama. Todavía medio dormida, se fijó que Emmett acababa de darse una ducha, pues aún tenía húmedo el pelo negro y sólo se había cubierto con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Los rayos del sol daban un brillo dorado a su figura alta, ágil, e iluminaba la piel tersa, bronceada, de los músculos de sus brazos y amplios hombros.

—¿Qué… qué hora es? —preguntó ella, con su mente demasiado adormilada para reprimir la respuesta de su cuerpo mientras, parpadeando con nerviosismo, miraba a su esposo.

— Apenas las nueve pero tenemos muchas cosas por hacer esta mañana —respondió él—. Me puse en contacto con el hospital anoche y otra vez esta mañana. Sé que te alegrarás de saber que hay una ligera mejoría en el estado de salud de Bella y Edward. Al parecer están un poco mejor de lo que se esperaba.

—¡Oh! ¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó ella con alivio.

— Te propongo que vayamos al hospital esta mañana… aunque no estoy seguro si nos permitirán ver a Bella y Edward. Quizá todavía no puedan recibir visitas —le advirtió él con amabilidad, inclinándose para entregarle la taza de café.

— Sí, comprendo —dijo ella, contemplando el líquido que contenía la taza—. Pero debemos tratar de verlos… aunque sólo sea para hacerles saber que estamos aquí, en Estados Unidos, y que no tienen por qué preocuparse de Carlie y Rennesme.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Me parece que sería una buena idea que te pusieras en contacto con la señora Newton esta mañana e hicieras preparativos para que viéramos a las gemelas.

— Sí… sí, por supuesto —dijo Rosalie en voz baja, bebiendo nerviosa, un sorbo de café, mientras él se sentaba en la cama, junto a ella.

— La otra buena noticia es que logré encontrar el interruptor del aire acondicionado. Parece que está funcionando en los dos dormitorios y en la cocina, pero no en la sala de estar —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Podría intentar que el encargado del edificio lo revise más tarde.

— Es una buena idea. Desde luego se siente un poco… más fresco aquí —dijo ella, sin aliento. Le temblaban las manos a causa de la proximidad de Emmett.

— Pobre Rosalie, nunca te gustó levantarte temprano, ¿verdad? —dijo él en voz baja, burlándose, y tomando la taza y el platillo que ella sostenía en las manos, antes de inclinarse para quitarle un mechón de la frente.

— No… —dijo ella con voz ronca—. No, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor, yo… —descubrió que no podía continuar, ni tampoco apartar la mirada del pecho masculino, a sólo unos centímetros de sus ojos. La sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y su corazón latió a ritmo acelerado, fuera de control cuando el dedo de él se deslizó por su cuello y, lentamente, le retiró el tirante del camisón del hombro. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras sus sentidos giraban, y no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Emmett devoraban su pálida piel, que brillaba como alabastro a la tibia luz matutina, así como los senos, ahora al descubierto.

—¿Cómo podía olvidar la textura suave, aterciopelada de tu piel? —dijo él en voz baja, ronca, alzando la otra mano para acariciarle los hombros.

El cuerpo de la chica parecía decidido a hacer caso omiso de las señales de peligro que ahora, al fin, pasaban por su cerebro. No hubo ninguna resistencia de parte de ella cuando las manos de Emmett le acariciaron la piel. Sus sentidos estaban drogados en el momento en que él se inclinó hacia adelante y deslizó los labios por el cuello hasta llegar a los senos.

—¡Laura…! —un profundo gemido brotó de lo profundo de la garganta de Emmett cuando levantó el tembloroso cuerpo hacia él, apretándolo contra su pecho desnudo y besándola en los labios con un movimiento de posesión ardiente, urgente.

Sólo un instante ella no le prestó atención a la llamada de advertencia que le lanzó su cerebro. Abandonándose a la abrumadora embriaguez del abrazo, abrió los labios. Durante un breve momento sintió que se ahogaba en el éxtasis. Luego advirtió que Emmett apartaba los labios, maldecía en voz baja y retiraba los brazos de su cuerpo. Mientras el deseo empezaba a disolverse, ella, también, captó el estridente sonido del teléfono, que estaba en la otra habitación. Un segundo después, él se levantó de la cama y fue a contestar.

Rosalie se cubrió con la sábana hasta él mentón y se recostó, jadeante, en las almohadas. Su cerebro estaba lleno de emociones confusas.

"¡Eres una verdadera tonta!", se dijo con pesar, intentando dominarse. ¿Qué demonios pudo haberle pasado? ¿Acaso no sabía que era fatal dejar que Emmett estuviera cerca de ella? Como no era el mismo hombre duro de siempre, representaba un peligro mayor. Llevaba casi cinco años de no verlo y, sin embargo, _menos de veinticuatro horas después_, no únicamente había respondido a sus besos, sino que también gimió de placer al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

"¡Debes de haber perdido el juicio por completo!", se dijo, furiosa, avergonzada de que, a pesar de la sofisticación aparente de sus veinticuatro años, hubiera sucumbido tan fácil a la atracción fatal que Emmett ejercía sobre ella.

Todavía estaba regañándose y tratando de ignorar el deseo que todavía envolvía su cuerpo, cuando él regresó a la habitación.

—¿Llamaron… llamaron del hospital? —preguntó ella, de pronto temerosa del destino de su prima.

— No —respondió él, moviendo la cabeza—. Sólo fue una llamada desde Londres. Era mi ayudante personal, quien me puso al corriente acera de algunos asuntos de negocios —añadió mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la cama, recogiendo su reloj de una pequeña mesa.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia él, Rosalie miró las sábanas arrugadas sobre el colchón, junto a ella.

—¿Dormiste… dormiste aquí junto a mí, anoche? —preguntó ella con voz ronca, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ya sabía la respuesta.

— Sí, por supuesto que sí —Emmett encogió los hombros.

—¡Pero dejé bastante claro que no estaba dispuesta a compartir el dormitorio contigo! —protestó ella, molesta.

— Lo hiciste —dijo él con voz suave, poniéndose en la muñeca el reloj de oro— Pero, aunque hubiera estado dispuesto a obedecerte de ninguna manera habría podido tener un sueño decente en las pequeñas literas.

— Hay un buen sofá en la sala de estar —protestó ella—. Cualquier hombre con un _gramo_ de sensibilidad y tacto nunca habría…

La risa profunda y burlona de Emmett la interrumpió.

—¡Vamos, Rose! Aunque fuera un hombre de profunda sensibilidad y tacto, necesitaba descansar. Además —añadió, irónico—, ¡te mostraste agradecida y contenta en mis brazos anoche!

—¿Anoche? —repitió ella, antes de recordar, de pronto, haber estado en brazos de alguien.

— Ah, ya veo que empiezas a caer en la cuenta —dijo él en voz baja, levantando las cejas con escepticismo y sonriendo divertido, al ver que ella abría los ojos desconcertada.

—¿No lo hiciste…? preguntó ella, sin aliento, palideciendo, al tiempo que comprendía las palabras de Emmett—. Quiero decir, en realidad nosotros no…

—¿Qué si hicimos el amor? —preguntó él, sonriente. Era claro que gozaba del desconcierto de Rosalie—. No, lo lamento, pero no lo hicimos. Aunque desde luego, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Rosalie apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Debes estar bromeando!—exclamó ella con voz ronca—. Aunque fueras el último hombre en el mundo… no haría el amor contigo —añadió con amargura.

— Pero, mi querida Rose, eso es lo que querías hacer… ¡sólo cinco minutos antes!

Cuando la risa burlona de Emmett resonó en el dormitorio, Rosalie comprendió por qué algunas personas asesinan a sus atormentadores. Dándose cuenta con amargura de que un intenso sonrojo le cubría el rostro, sólo pudo mirarlo airadamente, con profundo odio. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decir? Era imposible que pusiera en duda la verdad de las palabras de Emmett…

Mientras trataba, de pensar en algo ¡cualquier cosa!, para explicar su desatino, perdió la oportunidad pues él se volvió para salir de la habitación.

— Voy a vestirme en la habitación de las gemelas y te sugiero qué hagas lo mismo aquí, tan pronto como sea posible. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer hoy —añadió Emmett por encima del hombro—. Y no pienso perder el tiempo escuchando más tonterías de mi esposa.

— Lo odio… lo odio… ¡_realmente_ lo odio! —exclamó Rosalie con rabia, en voz baja, mientras buscaba algo que ponerse en su maleta. Gracias al aire acondicionado del dormitorio, al fin sentía menos calor, pero era claro que ninguna de las prendas de vestir que llevó —diseñadas para arreglárselas con los caprichos del clima inglés— resultaba apropiada para el calor húmedo de Nueva York. Eso significaba que iba a tener que comprar ropa ligera tan pronto como fuera posible.

Encogiéndose de hombros, resignada, rápidamente se puso un vestido de lino, el cual guardó en la maleta en el último momento. Por fortuna, era de mangas cortas. Además, sabía que el pálido tono de color de aguamarina le sentaba bien. Pero la tela era demasiado gruesa y la falda demasiado ajustada para estar cómoda. Mientras buscaba en la maleta unos zapatos apropiados, se preguntaba si tendría que ponerse medias, apretó los dientes al escuchar que la llamaban desde la otra habitación.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! —gritó, deseando tener la llave de la puerta, mientras se ponía un poco de maquillaje.

—¡Muy bonita! —dijo Emmett arrastrando la voz cuando Rosalie se reunió con él, mientras la miraba, aprobatorio, de la cabeza a los pies.

— Si vamos a quedarnos en Nueva York, el tiempo que sea, voy a necesitar comprar un poco de ropa —dijo ella, intentando hacer caso omiso de la sensación de mareo que la invadía.

— No entiendo por qué quieres comprar más ropa… estás encantadora con esa que traes.

— Es demasiado caliente para este clima —replicó ella, sin rodeos. Se ruborizó mientras dejó de mirar los ojos escépticos de él. Se sentía como si la estuvieran desvistiendo.

Sin dejar de observarla, Emmett le preguntó con voz suave.

—¿Será un problema para ti no estar en Londres durante unos días más?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No. Mi jefe es muy comprensivo, de manera que pienso que no tendré problemas.

— Ah, sí. ¿Cómo está el admirable señor Dunton? Debo decirte que no tenía idea de que fuera tan… "comprensivo".

Rosalie estaba asombrada, tanto por la voz burlona de Emmett como por sus palabras. Olvidándose de la cautela, se volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿A qué te refieres con ese comentario sarcástico? —Preguntó ella con frialdad—. Te haré saber que Alex ha sido muy buen amigo para mí durante estos cinco años.

—¡Ya lo creo! —exclamó Emmett, irónico—. Después de todo, ¿qué podría ser más conveniente? Trabajando con tu amante de día y durmiendo con él de noche…

—_¿Cómo?_ —exclamó ella, sorprendida, tan desconcertada por lo que él decía que durante un momento no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirarlo con la boca abierta. Luego, tranquilizándose, agregó, apretando los dientes—: ¡Alex _no_ es mi amante!

— Quiere casarse contigo, ¿no? —dijo Emmett con sorna.

— El hecho de que quiera casarse conmigo o no… ¡puedo asegurarte que eso _nada_ tiene que ver con la calidad de mi trabajo! —Exclamó, sin poder recordar cuándo se había sentido tan enojada—. Para tu información, _sí_, Alex fue muy amable y servicial conmigo cuando empecé en el negocio. Pero puedo asegurarte que yo no habría durado ni cinco minutos en lo que, según cualquier criterio, es un mercado muy difícil si no hubiera podido arreglármelas con el trabajo. Así que si piensas que llegué allí dándole mis favores sexuales a Alex Dunton o a cualquier otro…

Se detuvo, tomó aliento y se puso derecha mientras miraba con furia a Emmett.

— Está bien —continuó ella—, no voy a decir que soy la _mejor_ corredora que hay en Londres. Pero si sé que soy muy hábil en mi trabajo. Muy aparte de cualquier otra cosa, la competencia es demasiado violenta. Los dos sabemos que eres un cerdo machista, Emmett… pero, por si acaso no lo has adivinado, ¡me parece _muy_ ofensivo que insinúes que durmiendo con alguien he logrado tener mi puesto actual!

Siempre había sabido que para Emmett el principal valor de ella fue el deseo sexual casi instantáneo que sentía el uno por el otro. Pero el hecho de que él mostrara ese desprecio por el talento que Rosalie pudiera tener, era lo que le parecía imperdonable.

— Déjame decirte algo —prosiguió Rosalie, impulsada por la rabia que sentía—: Si decido casarme con Alex Dunton o no, ¡eso _nada_ tiene que ver contigo!

—¡Eres una leona orgullosa! —se rió él.

—¡Oh, por Dios…! Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Alice, allá en Londres —replicó con furia—. No me digas que tú también crees en esas tonterías.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

— Yo pensaba que los horóscopos y esa clase de cosas eran un verdadero engaño. Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro —admitió—. Un director de una de mis empresas analiza los signos astrales de los solicitantes antes de contratarlos para que trabajen en la compañía. Y cuando duplicamos el volumen de ventas de la empresa en un año, decidí investigar sus métodos.

— Quizás fue sencillamente una mejora en la economía —dijo ella, irritada, encolerizada por la manera en que él había logrado cambiar de tema.

— Tal vez tengas razón —convino Emmett con calma, sonriendo—. Sin embargo, fue interesante descubrir que en el departamento de ventas trabajaba una gran cantidad de personas nacidas bajo los signos de Aries y Géminis; que el departamento de contabilidad parecía estar lleno de Virgos y Capricornios… todos muy cuidadosos tanto de su dinero, como el de la empresa.

Rosalie rió con burla.

— Bueno, si tu director es tan brillante, será mejor que tengas cuidado con él, ¡pues podría querer birlarte _tu_ trabajo!

— Oh, no. Al parecer su signo es Tauro —dijo Emmett con amabilidad—. Y me han informado que eso lo hace digno de confianza… ¡y leal hasta la muerte!

—¡Me importan un pepino esas tonterías! —Exclamó ella, bufando de cólera—. Estábamos hablando de mi profesión y de que no estoy dispuesta a que insinúes que para llegar arriba, ¡me he acostado con alguien!

— Entendí el mensaje —aceptó él con tono guasón—. También me doy cuenta de por qué te consideran un as en el mundo de los negocios.

—_¡Gracias!_ —dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

— Me gustaría hablar más de esto contigo, pero me temo que debemos salir para él hospital ahora —aclaró él con voz suave, sonriendo, divertido, al verla temblar de rabia—. Sin embargo, me temo que eres tú quien está equivocada en lo que se refiere a tus futuros planes matrimoniales —añadió, tomándole del brazo para abandonar el apartamento.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó ella con ira, mientras esperaban el ascensor.

— Me refiero, mi querida Rose, a que como estás casada conmigo, y no pienso darte el divorcio, ¡olvídate de casarte con otro hombre!

* * *

**Este par no para de pelear... ninguno deja que el otro tenga la ultima palabra. Pero la pasión siempre esta presente... **

**Y no resulto el tema de los reviews para subir antes este capitulo, pero les propongo que me dejen mas de cinco reviews y subiré el Viernes el capitulo cinco... con grandes novedades.**

**Agradezco**** todo el apoyo que recibí en el Tercer capitulo, tanto a través de reviews como en el grupo de face. Especialmente a:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V - B. McCarthy - Selena16 - y una chica que me escribió un review en portugués, pero no puso su nombre.**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**... Y no se olviden, actualizare todos los Martes.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo V.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento del automóvil deportivo descubierto. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la brisa fresca que le agitaba el rubio cabello. Emmett parecía saber lo que hacía… lo cual estaba bien. Volvió un poco la cabeza, abrió los ojos y contempló las manos firmes que asían el volante del vehículo deportivo que Emmett había alquilado esa tarde. Por fortuna, la autopista Long Island no estaba demasiado cargada de tránsito. En efecto, aunque Hamptons se encontraba a más de 100 kilómetros del centro de Nueva York, el automóvil avanzaba rápido.

Rosalie ansiaba volver a ver a las gemelas. Hacía dos años y medio que no visitaba a sus ahijadas. Carlie y Rennesme. Recordaba muy bien a las pequeñas, de pelo rubio y rizado, siempre metiéndose en líos y teniendo que ser rescatadas por su madre. "¡Ah, sí…! Ya sé que van a hacerme vieja antes de tiempo", decía Bella, riendo con desconsuelo. ¡En definitiva un caso doblemente problemático!

Rosalie apretó los labios, con dolor, y exhaló un profundo suspiro al recordar el rostro pálido, macilento, tan terriblemente contusionado, cuando visitó a su prima en el hospital, esa mañana. Se tranquilizó tanto al recibir la noticia que Bella y Edward habían salido de terapia intensiva, que el ver a la otra mujer acostada e inmóvil en la cama del hospital, resultó un duro golpe.

Advertida de que podía quedarse sólo un momento, Rosalie se sentó en silencio en una silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, tomó la mano pálida e inerte de su prima y rogó, como nunca antes, que Bella pudiera sobrevivir a la dura prueba. Aunque casi inconsciente, Bella reconoció a Rosalie e intentó comunicar su profunda aflicción y preocupación por sus hijas.

— No te preocupes —le aseguró Rosalie, pues intuyó la razón de la angustia de su prima—. Emmett y yo cuidaremos a las gemelas. Te prometo, querida, que estarán seguras con nosotros —dijo, hablando con claridad y despacio, con la esperanza de que su prima pudiera entender.

Resultó claro que Bella entendió, pues dejó de agitar, nerviosa, la mano y pareció esbozar una sonrisa mientras se quedaba dormida, con mayor tranquilidad.

Desconcertada y llorosa, Rosalie salió del pequeño cuarto y se reunió con Emmett, quien la esperaba fuera, en el pasillo. También él parecía afectado después de estar un momento con su hermano.

— Pobre Edward… parece tener rotos todos los huesos —dijo Emmett con un profundo suspiro. Y por vez primera desde que volvió, tan de repente a su vida, Rosalie vio a su esposo con los hombros caídos, como si soportara el peso de las terribles heridas de su hermano.

De manera instintiva, Rosalie le puso la mano sobre el brazo.

— Van a estar bien Emmett —le indico ella en voz baja— Tal vez lleve tiempo, pero estoy segura de que van a estar bien.

Él asintió con la cabeza, la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro un momento, buscando consuelo. Luego, después de exhalar un profundo suspiro que hizo que su musculoso cuerpo se estremeciera, la soltó.

— Será mejor que vayamos a ver al doctor —dijo él, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola por el pasillo.

El médico sólo pudo decirles muy poco.

— Es muy pronto todavía —dijo— él galeno, moviendo la cabeza—. Tanto el señor como la señora Cullen tienen muchas heridas y, aunque estamos convencidos de que se recuperarán, no podemos decir aún si habrá algún daño permanente. Sin embargo —añadió con sonrisa tranquilizadora—, no existe motivo para que, con un poco de suerte, no puedan recuperarse por completo. El tiempo lo dirá.

Tanto ella como Emmett estaban muy deprimidos cuando salieron del hospital. No obstante, como había señalado su esposo, iban a tener que asumir una actitud positiva en lo que se refería a las gemelas.

— No quiero que las niñas se preocupen demasiado por sus padres —dijo él, cuando estaban en la calle, esperando un taxi—. Por supuesto, el accidente fue terrible, pero ahora tenemos que concentramos en asegurarnos de que Bella y Edward se pongan bien tan pronto como sea posible. Y estoy seguro de que un factor importante para su recuperación será que sepan que sus hijas están bien y que hay alguien que las cuida.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza. Por el momento no podía hablar a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— Además, con el fin de que las gemelas estén tranquilas, debemos asegurarnos de no ser la imagen de la fatalidad y el pesimismo —continuó él con firmeza—. No será fácil, pero deberemos tratar de mostramos tan alegres como sea posible.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el día, Emmett se ponía cada vez menos "alegre". El problema, pronto resultó claro, era el hecho de que Nueva York estaba resuelta a celebrar la fiesta nacional. Y eso significaba, por desgracia, que, además de las tiendas y restaurantes, era probable que todos los negocios estuvieran cerrados hasta el siguiente martes.

— Tiene que haber alguien que pueda arreglar el maldito sistema de aire acondicionado —protestó Emmett después de haber hecho el enésimo intento de ponerse en contacto con un técnico.

— Se siente un calor sofocante aquí… tendremos que hacer algo antes de traer a las gemelas a este apartamento —convino Rosalie—. Y de verdad voy a necesitar ayuda. Quiero decir… estoy ansiosa por hacer lo que pueda, pero no sé nada de cuidar niños. No tengo la menor idea de qué deben comer, por ejemplo.

Ross bufó de exasperación.

— Oh, vamos… No creo que no puedas hacer nada. Eres mujer, después de todo.

Rosalie rió.

— No estoy negando mi género —dijo con ironía—. Por desgracia, ser mujer no significa necesariamente que por instinto sé cómo comportarme como madre. Por ejemplo… ¿sabes tú cómo cambiarle el pañal a un bebé?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclamó él, irritado.

— Bueno, por desgracia… sorpresa, sorpresa… tampoco yo.

Se miraron fijamente un momento, antes que Rosalie se encogiera de hombros.

— Por supuesto, hace tiempo que las gemelas ya no usan pañal… supongo que es así… además, como ya le prometí a Bella que las cuidaría, puedes seguro de que haré lo que pueda.

— Sé que lo harás —aceptó él.

— No obstante, voy a tener una gran necesidad de ayuda profesional —dijo Rosalie—. Por supuesto —añadió con malicia—, no existe motivo para que no puedas cuidar a las niñas. Sinceramente, ¡siempre he creído en la igualdad de oportunidades!

Una expresión de espanto cruzó el rostro de Emmett.

— Está bien, está bien, te saliste con la tuya —dijo con risa pesarosa.

Tratar de conseguir una niñera temporal resultó tan difícil como buscar un electricista. Todas las agencias a las que llamaron, a pesar de estar dispuestas a ayudar, dijeron que sus empleados habían sido contratados para la fiesta nacional Sin embargo, un telefonema de la señora Newton presento una solución temporal a su problema Con mucha amabilidad, Jessica y Mike Newton los invitaron a quedarse en su casa durante el fin de semana.

— Es un ambiente magnífico el de aquí —dijo Jessica Newton entusiasmada, cuando hablaron con ella por teléfono—. Los niños se divierten mucho jugando, construyendo castillos de arena y nadando en el mar. Así que, ¿por qué no descansan de la ciudad? Nos encantaría tenerlos aquí unos días.

—¡Es un ofrecimiento que no podemos rechazar! —convino Emmett, agradecido, e hizo los preparativos para alquilar un automóvil e ir a Hamptons esa tarde.

Desde que salieron del hospital, Rosalie se sentía mucho más en armonía con Emmett. Los unía su profunda preocupación por las gemelas y sus padres. Por desgracia, esa frágil concordia entre ellos pronto se rompió cuando discutió con él en el departamento de vestidos de Bloomingdales.

Debido a la inesperada partida de Inglaterra, Rosalie descubrió que olvidó sus tarjetas de crédito en su apartamento. Y como los bancos estaban cerrados hasta que terminaran los días festivos y ella sólo disponía de una pequeña cantidad de dinero en efectivo en su bolso. No podía comprar vestidos frescos. No podía hacerlo sin la ayuda de su esposo.

— No veo el problema —le dijo Emmett, encogiendo los hombros—. Tengo bastante efectivo… y también tarjetas de crédito —añadió, tomándola del brazo y la condujo al interior de la enorme tienda de departamentos.

Rosalie deseaba haber mantenido cerrada la boca y nunca haber mencionado que necesitaba ropa nueva. Minutos después, Emmett estaba llamando a la jefa del departamento de ropa de diseñador… y, con gesto autoritario, daba a conocer lo que necesitaban.

—¡Soy perfectamente capaz de escoger mi propia ropa! —exclamó ella con enojo. Pero fue en vano, pues, mientras refunfuñaba en voz baja, se vio obligada a ir al probador.

Como ganaba muy buen sueldo, Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a comprar ropa fina… sobre todo, desde luego, elegantes trajes que se ponía para ir al trabajo. Sin embargo, ahora descubrió que perdía todo contacto con la realidad, ya que Emmett, quien sin duda se sentía frustrado después de los esfuerzos que hizo por resolver tanto el problema del aire acondicionado como el de la niñera, gastó una pequeña fortuna en su esposa.

Fue cuando él insistió en llevarla al departamento de ropa deportiva que Rosalie hizo un decidido esfuerzo por hacerlo entrar en razón.

— De ninguna manera voy a poder usar toda esa ropa —protestó ella en voz alta mientras él seleccionaba un traje de baño tras otro—. ¡Sólo vamos a pasar fuera un _fin de semana_, por Dios! Además, de todas maneras, nunca me pongo bikini —añadió con firmeza.

Pero Emmett no hizo caso.

— Resultan útiles cuando viajas al extranjero de vacaciones —dijo él—. Serían perfectos para ir al Caribe, por ejemplo.

— Pero yo no voy al extranjero de vacaciones… y nunca he ido al Caribe —dijo ella, mientras él agregaba otro espléndido traje a la enorme pila de ropa que ya había escogido.

— Bueno, ya es hora de que lo hagas, pues sólo te dedicas a trabajar todo el día y eres muy aburrida —afirmó él, haciendo a Rosalie echar chispas.

—¿Aburrida…? —Exclamó ella con voz aguda, sin prestar atención a la expresión de desconcierto de la vendedora— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que soy aburrida? —preguntó, furiosa, levantando, con gesto amenazador, su bolso hacia Emmett.

Por desgracia, falló. Por desgracia, también, la única respuesta de Emmett fue reír con burla, antes de tomarla, implacable, en sus brazos. Haciendo caso omiso de los frenéticos esfuerzos de ella por soltarse, puso su tarjeta de crédito sobre el mostrador. Luego de llamar a la vendedora para que les hiciera la factura, bajó la cabeza, la apretó con mayor fuerza con brazos que parecían de acero y se apoderó de los labios de Rosalie, que besó con lentitud y fuerza devastadora.

Incluso ahora que el automóvil deportivo volaba por la autopista y la brisa refrescaba sus sonrojadas mejillas, Rosalie se sentía incómoda. Era claro que el beso que Emmett le dio, que la dejó desconcertada, representaba más un castigo que placer. Y cuando Emmett les dijo a todos los mirones, de los cuales había muchos, que él y Rosalie se encontraban en su segunda luna de miel… casi estalló debido al odio qué sintió por el hombre que ahora dominaba su vida.

Mientras observaba el rostro, de rasgos severos, la arrogancia de su perfil de halcón, ahora que Emmett se concentraba en la carretera, Rosalie apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Irradiaba una masculinidad tan vibrante que de pronto ella sintió que le faltaba el aliento y casi no podía impedir que le temblaran las piernas.

— Me parece que ya es hora de que no estés de mal humor —dijo Emmett arrastrando la voz.

—¡No estoy de mal humor! —se rió de él.

Encolerizada, miro airada el apuesto rostro. Pero cuando él se volvió y le ofreció una sonrisa amable contagiosa a ella le resulto difícil no sonreír también.

— Bueno… bueno, quizá _estaba_ de mal humor… solo un poquito —añadió ella al tiempo que él soltaba la risa—. Pero, debes admitirlo, tuve que soportar muchas cosas hoy.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó él—. No recuerdo a otra mujer que armara tanto escándalo sólo porque un hombre quisiera comprarle ropa nueva. La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco…

—¡Y conoces muchas, por supuesto! —exclamó ella con mordacidad.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— He conocido algunas durante los pasados cinco años —convino él.

—¡Ya lo creo que sí! —dijo Rosalie, apretando los dientes, repitiendo las palabras de Emmett cuando habló de su relación con Alex Dunton, esa misma mañana.

—_¡Touché!_

Lo divertido de la voz de Emmett la hizo encolerizarse más.

—¡Pero no olvidemos a la _querida_ Kate…!

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—¿Kate? —preguntó, imperturbable—. No puedo entender por qué estás tan preocupada por esa mujer.

— Ah, ¿no puedes entenderlo? —dijo Rosalie, riendo con despreocupación, lo cual incluso a ella le pareció muy poco convincente. Habría continuado atacándolo, pero cuando abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba de los hombres infieles que tenían aventuras con su personal femenino, escuchó a Emmett maldecir en voz baja.

— Ya basta de tonterías —refunfuñó él, impaciente—. Sin tomar en cuenta lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, debemos contener nuestras emociones y concentrarnos sólo en lo realmente importante. Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de los Newton —añadió al alargar la mano y sacar un mapa de la guantera para arrojarlo a las piernas de Rosalie—. Quiero, ante todo, que me dirijas a través de Quogue. Además, mientras haces eso, Rose —añadió, con tono amenazador—, te aconsejo que trates de tranquilizarte. Porque, para cuando lleguemos a la casa donde están las gemelas, espero que te muestres amistosa. ¿Está claro?

— Tan claro como la luz del día —dijo Rosalie, irritada, antes de soltar un profundo suspiro, dándose cuenta, al mismo tiempo, que de nuevo el antipático hombre que estaba a su lado, había logrado echarle la culpa a ella.

Porque, por supuesto, no podía decir que Emmett no tenía razón. Por el bien de las gemelas, debía reprimir todos sus sentimientos antagónicos, la profunda frustración que sentía de tener que coexistir, cara a cara, con un hombre de quien esperaba que pronto fuera su ex esposo. Aunque la idea de un rápido divorcio de él, cuando Bella y Edward se hubieran recuperado, no parecía levantarle el ánimo. Pero, por el bien de Carlie y Rennesme, debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Jessica Newton era una persona encantadora, que les dio la bienvenida, de manera que cinco minutos después de haber llegado, Rosalie sintió que muchos de los traumas del día empezaban a desaparecer.

—¡Pobre muchacha! —Exclamó Jessica, abrazando a Rosalie y conduciéndola al interior en la amplia casa estilo rancho—. Qué terrible debió ser, pues tuviste que volar a Estados Unidos y luego viste a los pobres de Bella y Edward, que estaban tan graves. Me rompe el corazón pensar en tu prima que está sufriendo tanto —dijo la señora en voz baja, comprensiva, mientras invitaba a Rosalie que se sentara y se pusiera cómoda.

Sintiéndose abrumada por la amable bienvenida de su anfitriona, Rosalie se acomodó en un sofá amplio y miró a su alrededor, cuando Jessica se fue en busca de una bebida fría.

Cuando supo que Mike y Jessica Newton iban a estar en su casita de campo, cerca del mar, Rosalie supuso que se trataría de una construcción pequeña. Sin embargo, ella nunca se habría referido a la magnífica mansión en que ahora se encontraba como una "casita de campo".

Incluso allí, en medio de la fresca brisa marina, se dio cuenta de que la casa tenía aire acondicionado. Además, contempló los elegantes sofás y las sillas del comedor, de estilo provenzal francés, que podían verse a través de una puerta abierta.

¡Vaya "casita de campo"!, pensó, pero reprimió la risa pues en ese momento llegaban Emmett y Mike Newton.

— Pensé que era mejor que habláramos antes de bajar y ver a las niñas, en la playa —comentó Mike en el momento en que Jessica regresó a la habitación con una bandeja con bebidas y galletas.

— Oye… ¿qué pasó con tus buenos modales? —preguntó Jessica a su esposo, riendo—. Supongo que esta gente debe de estar ansiosa por una bebida fría y un refrigerio, ¿verdad? —le sonrió a Rosalie.

— Sí, lo necesitábamos —convino Rosalie, mientras bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja y Mike les explicaba tanto a ella como a Emmett lo que les había dicho a las gemelas hasta ese momento.

— Así que —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros—, las niñas saben que sus padres tuvieron un accidente, por supuesto, pero nos aseguramos de que no se dieran cuenta de lo grave de sus heridas. Habrá tiempo para que ustedes resuelvan el problema cuando ellas regresen a la ciudad y visiten a Bella y a Edward en el hospital.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza.

— Me parece que hicieron lo correcto —aceptó—. Es muy amable de su parte ofrecernos su casa, por lo cual les estamos muy agradecidos —le sonrió a Jessica, y la mujer regordeta se sonrojó, sometida a la mirada de Emmett.

— Era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Además, insistimos que se queden aquí tanto tiempo como quieran —dijo la mujer—. Desde luego, es inútil que regresen a Nueva York antes del martes. ¿Correcto, Mike?

Su esposo asintió con la cabeza.

— Correcto. Por cierto —añadió, volviéndose hacia Emmett—, no te preocupes por la situación financiera de tu hermano y su esposa. Como abogado de Edward, les prometo que voy a lograr que castiguen al conductor ebrio que causó el terrible accidente y pague los daños.

El momento en que se reunieron con las gemelas, quienes habían estado jugando en la playa, con Marie, la pequeña hija de los Newton, resultó desgarrador. Rosalie sintió un nudo en la garganta, mientras las niñas rubias la abrazaban.

— No se preocupen, queridas. No hay por qué inquietarse —les dijo en voz baja—. Tío Emmett y yo vinimos a cuidar a sus papás… y ellos van a estar bien.

—¿De veras? —preguntó una de las gemelas. Rosalie no supo si era Carlie o Rennesme.

— De veras —respondió con firmeza—. Por supuesto, se sienten muy mal en este momento —añadió con cuidado—. Pero van a aliviarse. En realidad, sé que mamá ansía verlas a las dos tan pronto como regresemos a Nueva York, después de las festividades.

Al levantar la vista, advirtió que Emmett asentía con la cabeza y sonreía, aprobando los esfuerzos que ella hacía por tranquilizar a Carlie y Rennesme en cuánto al estado de salud de sus padres. Rosalie se sorprendió de que le agradara la expresión aprobatoria de él. En ese momento Rennesme, ¿o fue Carlie?, preguntó:

— Tú y tío Emmett no van a dejamos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir…

— Ella quiere saber —intervino la otra gemela— si van a quedarse con nosotras hasta que mamá y papá salgan del hospital.

— Por supuesto —les dijo Emmett, inclinándose para levantar en brazos a una de las gemelas y luego a la otra. Las pequeñas chillaron, encantadas, cuando él les dio vueltas por el aire y luego las puso con delicadeza sobre la arena.

— Ahora, vamos a ver, niñas —dijo él a las gemelas y a Marie con austeridad fingida—. Me parece que no sé mucho de castillos de arena —señaló hacia los montones de arena que estaban cerca de la orilla del agua—. Tía Rosalie y yo vamos a quitarnos esta ropa de la ciudad… y ponernos algo más cómodo. Mientras tanto, quiero que las tres traten de construir un castillo de buen tamaño, ¿de acuerdo?

— Es evidente que sabe tratar a esas niñas, ¿verdad? —dijo Jessica, riendo, cuando ella y Rosalie regresaban a la casa junto con los dos hombres.

— Sí… sí, sabe hacerlo —convino Rosalie, pensativa, sorprendida al descubrir con qué naturalidad trató Emmett a las pequeñas.

— Será un padre maravilloso —dijo Jessica, entusiasmada—. Y supongo que no pasará demasiado tiempo para que ustedes dos tengan sus propios hijos —añadió, dándole un golpecito, con ademán amistoso, en el brazo a Rosalie.

—¿Cómo…? —sorprendida, Rosalie se volvió hacia la otra mujer. Resultaba claro que los Newton eran buenos amigos de Bella y Edward. ¿Acaso conocían, entonces, en qué situación se encontraban Emmett y ella?

Jessica la miró con preocupación.

— Oh, querida, ¿dije algo equivocado? No comprendí que quizá ustedes no… no puedan tener hijos… —añadió, suspirando con tristeza, deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

— Oh, no —se apresuró Rosalie a asegurarle—. No es eso. Estoy segura de que ese momento llegará… quiero decir, que yo sepa, no existe ningún motivo para que… —calló cuando se percató, al ver la sonrisa de alivio de la otra mujer, que sin advertirlo le dio a su anfitriona una impresión equivocada.

Las siguientes palabras de Jessica lo confirmaron.

— Me alegro tanto… pues, desde luego, serás una maravillosa madre —dijo, entusiasmada.

Luego, en el momento en que Rosalie abría la boca para explicarle porqué la maternidad era un asunto que no estaba incluido en sus planes, se quedó pasmada cuando Jessica añadió, con naturalidad:

— Las mujeres de Leo quizás tengan estilo y sean encantadoras, pero también son buenas esposas y madres.

—¿Cómo supiste…? Quiero decir… —Rosalie movió la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Por qué todas las personas que había conocido últimamente parecían obsesionadas con los signos zodiacales?

Jessica se rió.

—¿No te contó Bella que he escrito algunos libros sobre el tema?

— No, no lo hizo —confesó Rosalie.

— Bueno… no es la gran cosa —le aseguró Jessica con una sonrisa—. Trato de mantener el secreto… pues de otro modo la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco me pedirían que les diera su horóscopo. Pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que tú y ese esposo tan apuesto que tienes, ¡_tenían_ que ser Leos!

— Sí… este… tienes razón —admitió Rosalie.

— Bueno, según y como son los matrimonios ahora, ¡no es aburrido! Pero no hay duda, encanto —añadió con sonrisa amable—, que cuando dos Leos se unen, realmente pueden formar el matrimonio más romántico de todos los tiempos. Y me parece que dos personas encantadoras como ustedes, ¡fueron hechos el uno para el otro!

Cuando se alejaban de la playa y cruzaban el prado, Rosalie no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer saber la verdad a Jessica y desengañarla de la idea, muy romántica pero incorrecta, que tenía acerca de ellos. Mientras Mike iba por las maletas, Jessica condujo a sus huéspedes a una pequeña construcción, separada de la casa principal por una cochera de gran tamaño.

— Esta es nuestra casita para los huéspedes —le dijo Jessica mientras subían los escalones y llegaban a un amplio pórtico—. Mike y yo estábamos seguros de que todavía estaban cansados del viaje. Esto se encuentra lejos de la casa principal, de manera que aquí pueden hallar paz y tranquilidad.

— Es… encantadora —dijo Rose cuando Jessica les mostró la casita de campo—. Pero, ¿y Carlie y Rennesme…?

Jessica movió la cabeza y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— Mi Marie y las gemelas están felices de compartir la habitación de los niños de la casa principal. Les encanta estar allí… Mike construyó un cuarto de juegos muy bonito. Pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran sin molestar a nadie. Así que ustedes pueden descansar y estar tranquilos.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio, Rosalie miró, consternada, la enorme cama, la cual llenaba lo que parecía ser el único dormitorio de la casita.

— Este… me temo que… —comenzó, pero antes que pudiera hablar más, Emmett, quien había permanecido callado hasta entonces, dio un paso hacia adelante y la abrazó.

Sorprendida por el imprevisto movimiento de él, Rosalie no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada cuando, exactamente igual que cuando estaban en Bloomingdales, se apoderó de sus labios, que besó con decisión.

Lentamente, él levantó la cabeza y sonrió a Jessica.

— Hemos estado trabajando tanto, que esto nos ha dado la oportunidad de tener una segunda luna de miel —dijo con aire zalamero—. Así que esta casita de campo de ustedes resultará perfecta.

Rosalie miró a Emmett con asombro. Era evidente que él estaba desperdiciando su talento en los negocios. Cualquiera que pudiera representar un acto teatral así, y convencer, ¡tenía que estar ya sobre el escenario!

Entonces Jessica se enjugó una lágrima y dijo en voz baja:

— Oh, ¿no es tan romántico?

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que otra vez Emmett lograba salirse con la suya.

* * *

**Se que actualizo los martes, pero actualice hoy porque el Martes que viene no actualizare ya que el Miercoles me operan por problemas en la vesicula. Espero que todo salga bien y que la semana que sigue suba el capitulo seis. **

**Ninguno deja que el otro tenga la ultima palabra. Pero la pasión siempre esta presente...**

**Agradezco**** todo el apoyo que recibí en el Cuarto capitulo, tanto a través de reviews como en el grupo de face. Especialmente a:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V - Daniela HC**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI.**

**.**

**.**

Furiosa, Rosalie se obligó a sonreír mientras Jessica Newton continuaba mostrándoles la casita de campo. ¡Sentía un irresistible deseo de darle un buen puntapié a su odioso esposo en la espinilla!

Al fin, cuando el recorrido de inspección terminó, Jessica se dispuso a irse.

— Bueno, quiero que los dos descansen y lo tomen con calma —les dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Tendremos una cena familiar a eso de las siete, así que después podrán llevar a las gemelas a la cama. ¿De acuerdo? —añadió, y luego de que Rosalie y Emmett le dieron las gracias por sus atenciones, se fue hacia la casa principal.

Rosalie esperó con impaciencia que su anfitriona desapareciera de vista e iba a abrir la boca para dar libre curso a su cólera, cuando, en ese momento llegó Mike con las maletas.

— Me imaginé que querrían quitarse de inmediato esa ropa de la ciudad —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Les explicó Jessica cómo funciona todo?

— Sí, lo hizo, y les estamos muy agradecidos —comentó Emmett—. En realidad, tanto mi esposa como yo pensamos que han sido muy amables con nosotros.

Mike se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el tono cordial y sincero de Emmett.

— No tienen por qué darnos las gracias —declaró—. Estamos deseosos de hacer lo que podamos. Bueno, supongo que ahora los dos querrán tomar un buen baño… así que los dejaré solos —añadió, antes de ofrecerles otra de sus amigables sonrisas y desaparecer.

En el silencio que siguió a la partida de Mike, Rose miró airada a su esposo. Debido a las diversas interrupciones, ahora le resultaba más difícil enfurecerse cuando él la besaba. De hecho, si no hubiera considerado importante evitar que Emmett continuara con sus impertinencias y su comportamiento repugnante, no se habría preocupado. Porque, sinceramente, estaba agotada. Quizá todavía era el efecto del viaje en avión o, tal vez, de la traumática visita al hospital, esa mañana. Sin embargo, fuera cual fuera la razón, de repente se dio cuenta de que se sentía demasiado cansada y exhausta para seguir peleando con Emmett.

Mientras el momento de silencio se alargaba entre ellos, Rosalie trataba con desesperación de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su disgusto por las acciones de Emmett. Después de todo, iba a tener que terminar con esas tonterías y lo haría tan pronto como fuera posible.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Cómo…? —exclamo Rosalie frunciendo el ceño cuando la voz profunda de Emmett interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Él se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia el pequeño refrigerador que estaba en un rincón del comedor.

— Estaba intentando impedir que perdieras los estribos —dijo él al sacar una botella de vino del refrigerador—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si te digo que acepto que soy un hombre sin principios, despreciable y censurable… o cualquier otro calificativo que quieras aplicarme? Por cierto, ¿no ves un sacacorchos por allí? —continuó, con el mismo tono afable de voz.

—¡No, no veo ninguno! —exclamó ella, irritada, lanzándole una mirada furiosa. No quería otra discusión, pero estaba muy resentida.

— Está bien, no lo necesito. Esta botella tiene un tapón de plástico —dijo él en voz baja, mientras llenaba dos copas—. Aquí tienes bebe esto y te sentirás mejor —añadió, caminando hacia ella—. Y, ¡por Dios, Rosalie, pareces Juana de Arco a punto de ser quemada en la hoguera!

— Bueno, tienes que admitir… —comenzó Rosalie cuando él le entregó el vino.

Él se impacientó.

— Admitiré cualquier cosa que quieras… pero ¿por qué no empiezas a ser inteligente? —Dijo con aspereza—. Ya decidimos hacer las paces y concentrarnos en el bienestar de Carlie y Rennesme… ¿correcto?

Ella asintió breve con la cabeza y él continuó:

— Los Newton han sido increíblemente amables y es evidente que hacen lo que pueden para que nos sintamos cómodos. Por desgracia, tienes la tendencia a permitir que tus sentimientos juveniles hacia mí obnubilen tu apreciación.

El tono áspero de la voz de Emmett la llevó a hacer una mueca. Luego miró fijamente su copa un momento.

— Pero, ¿no te das cuenta…?

—¡Me doy cuenta de más cosas de lo que crees! —replicó él—. Y no, no sé por qué Bella y Edward no les hablaron a sus amigos de la separación temporal entre nosotros —añadió, adivinando lo que ella pensaba.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de "temporal"? —preguntó ella, riendo.

— Quiero que quede claro, _de una vez por todas_, que en lo que se refiere a los demás, tú y yo estamos felizmente casados. Una situación que continuará hasta que mi hermano y su esposa se recuperen de sus heridas.

— Pero… pero podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de que estén realmente bien —dijo ella, horrorizada—. ¿Y esperas, entonces, que continúe con esta farsa… durante tanto tiempo?

—¡Eso es _exactamente_ lo que espero! —exclamó él, mirándola con expresión amenazante—. Me diste tu palabra, Rose, que harías todo lo posible por cuidar a las gemelas.

— Sí, lo hice, pero…

— Es obvio que ellas necesitan un ambiente familiar feliz y, en lo que a mí se refiere, eso es exactamente lo que van a tener —continuó él, implacable, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de ella—. Por supuesto, si ahora has decidido que no estás preparada para cuidar a Carlie y Rennesme; si no te importa su futuro bienestar o felicidad, ¡te sugiero que tomes el primer avión de regreso a Inglaterra!

—¡Eso no es justo! —protestó ella—. _Sabes_ que haré todo lo que pueda por las niñas. Ya dije que lo haría.

— Si en realidad hablas en serio, entonces la solución es evidente: tú y yo debemos hacer las paces por ahora. ¿Acaso es pedir demasiado… si se trata de hacer que dos niñas sean felices?

— No creas que no sé cuando me chantajeas… ¡porque sí lo sé! —exclamó ella con amargura, antes de lanzar un suspiro profundo—. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que estoy en una situación en la que no puedo ganar. Aunque no alcanzo a comprender cómo el hecho de que los dos compartamos una cama va a hacer a las gemelas felices —dijo, pero añadió al ver que Emmett, con expresión amenazadora, daba un paso hacia adelante—: Está bien, está bien, continuaré con este juego. Pero si me pones un dedo encima… yo…

—¿Tú qué? —Dijo él con voz burlona, antes de dejar la copa y meter las maletas en el dormitorio—. Incluso un ciego podría darse cuenta de que tengo todos los ases en la mano en esta situación. De manera que te aconsejo que te concentres en desempeñar el papel de una esposa obediente y cariñosa.

"_¡Eso quisieras!"_, quería gritarle Rosalie, consciente del dolor de cabeza y de la tensión de los sucesos del día. Pero él tenía razón. Emmett contaba con todos los triunfos en la mano, reconoció con amargura. Había manipulado la situación, de manera que si ella quería hacer lo que pudiera por las gemelas, no tenía más remedio que aceptar las condiciones de él.

.

.

.

Después, esa noche, Rosalie estaba acostada en la cama, mirando los rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana. Sólo Dios sabía dónde se encontraba Emmett, pero por fortuna no estaba acostado junto a ella.

Luego de la discusión que tuvieron, francamente tenía miedo de que llegara esa noche. No obstante, y tal vez gracias a la personalidad amable, simpática, de Jessica Newton, resultó más fácil de lo que ella podría haber imaginado. Y cuando ayudó a Jessica a llevar a Carlie y Rennesme a la cama, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos mientras escuchaba a las pequeñas rezar sus oraciones.

Fue entonces cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de que, por difícil que fuera, haría cualquier sacrificio para que las gemelas estuvieran contentas. Así que sabía que no tenía otra alternativa que aceptar los planes de Emmett.

_¡Emmett!_ ¿En dónde estaba el maldito?, se preguntó. Eso no significaba que lo quisiera allí con ella, por supuesto, se dijo rápido. Pero si se suponía que iban a continuar con el engaño, ¡en una segunda luna de miel, nada menos!, iba a parecer un poco extraño, si es que no verdaderamente raro, si él no pasaba la noche allí en la casita de campo.

No obstante, a medida que los minutos transcurrían y a ella le daba más y más sueño, parte de la tensión empezó a abandonar su cuerpo. Casi por vez primera desde que él reapareció en su vida, Rosalie se preguntó si ella y Emmett podrían haber hecho algo para salvar su matrimonio durante aquellos años.

Desde luego, la triste verdad que había detrás de la separación de muchos matrimonios de parejas jóvenes era precisamente eso: eran demasiado jóvenes. De modo que quizá la relación entre ella y Emmett no tuvo ninguna probabilidad de durar. Aunque él era nueve años mayor que Rosalie, la juventud e inmadurez de ella debieron desempeñar sin duda, una parte muy importante, comprendía ahora. Quedó aniquilada por la repentina enfermedad de su madre y su muerte inesperada. Así que, ¿habría resultado menos afectada si le hubiera sucedido ahora, cuanto tenía veinticinco años?

Sin embargo, dudaba si habría podido, incluso ahora, arreglárselas con la terrible madre de Emmett. La mujer no se tomó la molestia de ocultar su desconcierto ante lo que consideró como la pérdida de su querido primogénito. El hecho, igualmente obvio, de que pensaba que su hijo se malcasó, y con la integrante de una familia que ella desaprobaba, fue un asunto que Rosalie no supo cómo tratar. Desconcertada por la animosidad y comportamiento poco razonable de la señora, al principio respondió siendo respetuosa… aceptando, todas las exigencias que le hacía en cuanto al valioso tiempo de su hijo, a pesar de que ella misma no lo veía mucho. Luego, cuando eso no resultó, Rosalie recurrió a una actitud mal humorada, rencorosa, rechazando, desafiante, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la anciana.

Ninguna actitud fue, por supuesto, la correcta para abordar el problema. Ahora, con un punto de vista mucho más sofisticado sobre la vida, Rosalie confiaba en que podría arreglárselas con la indomable mujer de manera tranquila y razonable.

Del mismo modo, casi estaba segura de que comprendería mejor el entusiasmo y entrega de Emmett a sus negocios. Después de haber trabajado durante algunos años en el febril mundo de las finanzas de la City, entendía con mayor claridad las presiones y compulsiva necesidad de tener éxito, lo cual caracteriza a los hombres de negocios más importantes. Si hubiera sabido algo de las tensiones implícitas, habría podido compartir de modo más completo el trabajo y total dedicación de Emmett a la Cullen International Banking Corporation.

Ocupado en hacer crecer el negocio que recibió de su padre, Emmett dispuso de poco, o ningún tiempo para su joven esposa y sus problemas. Y así, cuando le diagnosticaron al padre de ella la espantosa enfermedad, que continuó su camino inexorable, Rosalie descubrió, cuando era ya demasiado tarde, que ella y Emmett habían comenzado a separarse.

Por desgracia, Rosalie estaba casi segura de que incluso _ahora_, a pesar de lo sofisticada que fuera, _todavía_ no podría arreglárselas con la presencia de Kate Delany en la vida de su esposo.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, ella no logró entender porqué él tenía que pasar muchas noches en el _penthouse_ de su oficina. Rosalie no aceptó entonces, y estaba segura de que no lo haría ahora, la afirmación de Emmett de que ello se debía únicamente a las presiones del negocio. Desde luego, el que Emmett no le hubiera telefoneado y sintiera la necesidad de pedirle disculpas o explicarle sus frecuentes ausencias, no sirvió de mucho. Y cuando Rosalie protestó, como con frecuencia lo hizo, él señaló con cruel lógica: "Sabías que era un hombre de negocios cuando te casaste conmigo, Rosalie. Ya es hora de que crezcas y te des cuenta de que no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, desviviéndome por ti."

Y quizá no habría esperado que él "se desviviera" por ella, si no hubiera descubierto pronto que pasaba demasiado tiempo con su asistente personal Kate, una joven alta y elegante, con el cabello tan negro como la noche, que era, no sólo muy inteligente, sino… muy hermosa.

Incluso, después de todos esos años, Rosalie sabía que habría necesitado ser un modelo de virtud para no sentirse celosa de la esbelta y sofisticada mujer que pasaba más tiempo con Emmett que ella. Además, algo que fue como si le hubieran echado sal en sus heridas. Kate la trató con una indiferencia y desprecio que rápidamente empezó a acabar con la seguridad en sí misma que Rosalie tenía. A medida que pasaban las semanas, la otra mujer le dio más y más pistas acerca del hecho de que tenía una aventura amorosa con su jefe.

Pareció cada vez con mayor claridad, que el único momento en que Rosalie veía a Emmett era cuando se metía en la cama y se volvía a convertir en el exigente y apasionado amante con quien se había casado. Pero incluso eso comenzó a desaparecer cuando ella tuvo que pasar gran parte de su tiempo en Devon, cuidando a su padre.

Después de semanas de discusiones, que poco a poco se volvieron más amargas, cuando se presentó el momento decisivo, éste resultó rápido y cruel.

—Siento lo de tu padre —le dijo Emmett una mañana, antes de irse al trabajo—. Sé que tienes muchos problemas. Pero considero que no eres tú quien debe cargar con esos problemas, sola. Eres _mi_ esposa —añadió con firmeza, recogiendo su portafolio y preparándose para salir del apartamento—. Volaré a Australia la semana próxima y espero que me acompañes. No sólo no estoy dispuesto a que estemos separados, sino que estoy convencido de que si _de veras_ me quieres, no vacilarás y te importarán mis intereses más que otra cosa.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del apartamento y dar un portazo.

Llena de orgullo, por cierto estaba cansada de que le dijeran que ese era un rasgo de los nacidos bajo el signo de Leo, y con idea de que habría sido imperdonable que hubiera abandonado a su padre, Rosalie necesitó varias semanas para comprender que sin duda existía otra manera de que resolvieran sus problemas. Quizá, por ejemplo, pudo haber vendido la propiedad de su padre para pagar sus deudas y luego llevárselo a Australia. Después de todo, seguramente encontraría en Sydney muchos y agradables hospicios para ancianos, donde su padre, quien ya ni siquiera sabía distinguir el día de la noche, habría recibido la clase de cuidado y atenciones que necesitaba.

Pero cuando hizo el intento de ponerse en contacto con Emmett unas semanas después de la partida de éste, no tuvo la menor idea de cómo localizarlo. El único modo era recurrir a Kate Delany, quien aún permanecía en la oficina de Londres. Así que, aunque nunca le gustó la idea de hacerlo, Rosalie se vio obligada a escribirle una larga carta a Emmett, en la que le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y echaba de menos. Además le preguntaba si podrían todavía tratar de salvar algo de lo que quedaba de su matrimonio.

En efecto, durante el primer o segundo año, esperó tener noticias de él y que le pidiera el divorcio para poder casarse con Kate, quien, al parecer, lo siguió a Sydney. Pero el constante silencio de Emmett la llevó a la conclusión de que estaba conforme, tanto con su vida de semisoltero como con su aventura amorosa con su asistente personal, una aventura que aún continuaba seguramente, pensaba ella con tristeza, al recordar la llamada telefónica que recibió de su "asistente personal", en el apartamento de Bella, esa mañana.

Quizá ese era el problema fundamental, se dijo ahora, mientras miraba el techo. Tal vez Emmett nunca debió haberse casado. Tal vez se arrepentía de haber tenido ese impulso que lo llevó a casarse con una jovencita… posiblemente la única decisión precipitada de su bien ordenada vida. Después de todo, siempre había preferido la lucha despiadada del mundo de los negocios a la del matrimonio y la vida casera… su libertad a la de los compromisos. Difícilmente podía culparlo después del desastre de su breve matrimonio, pensaba ahora Rosalie con ironía. Porque ella misma fue muy cautelosa con los líos emocionales. Aunque le tenía cariño a Alex Dunton, rechazó repetidas veces todas sus proposiciones de matrimonio.

Sin embargo, ahora que reflexionaba en ello, quizá tal cautela fue un grave error. Sí, de acuerdo, no quiso casarse con Alex… pero si lo _hubiera_ hecho, ahora no se vería obligada a desempeñar el papel de esposa obediente y cariñosa de Emmett. ¿Cariñosa…? ¡Qué risa!, se dijo con tristeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no escuchar la voz de su consciencia, la cual le insinuaba que quizá, incluso después de todo ese tiempo, todavía estaba enamorada de su esposo.

En el pasado, siempre resultó que se diera un buen sermón e ignorara esas ansias tontas, patéticas, aún ocultas en lo profundo de su subconsciente. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora tenía tantos problemas y todos sus antiguos argumentos le parecían tan poco convincentes? Era una pregunta que no dejó de acosarla mientras, poco a poco, se quedaba dormida.

La despertó, aunque le pareció que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, algo pesado que se posó sobre su pecho. Tosiendo, farfullando y tratando de respirar, la hizo volver a la realidad una risa aguda y la sensación de un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

— Buenos días, tía Rosalie —dijo una vocecita—. ¡Es un lindo día!

Rosalie abrió un ojo y vio que Rennesme, ¿o era Carlie?, estaba ahora saltando sobre el colchón, junto a ella. Luego, al abrir el otro ojo, descubrió que la otra niña también se había subido a la cama, para saltar, como su hermana.

— Vamos a tener que hacer algo… porque no puedo distinguirlas, diablillos —dijo Rosalie con voz quejumbrosa, mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama y se apoyaba en las almohadas. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y enmarañado y echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

—¡Oh, maldición! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Apenas son las siete de la mañana! —gimió.

— Papá dice que es de mala educación hablar así —le informó una de las gemelas, quien le ofreció a su tía una amplia sonrisa.

— Tu papá tiene toda la razón.

La inesperada y profunda voz que llegó de alguna parte, junto a ella, le dio a Rosalie un susto tremendo. Al volver la cabeza, se encontró con la sonrisa de Emmett, quien, también se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose en las almohadas.

—¿No están contentos de que hayamos venido a despertarlos? —preguntó una de las gemelas.

— Oh, sí, desde luego… muy emocionados —dijo Rosalie, dándose cuenta de la risa del hombre que estaba a su lado.

Haciendo todo lo posible por no prestar atención al torso desnudo de Emmett, Rosalie tardó un momento en recordar el hecho de que él nunca usaba pijama. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que sin duda estaba completamente desnudo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar ruborizarse.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó una de las gemelas, mirando a su tía con preocupación.

— Oh, sí, estoy… estoy bien —respondió Rosalie entre dientes, tan acostumbrada al silencio a primera hora de la mañana, que le resultaba muy difícil sostener cualquier forma de conversación—. ¿Cuál de ustedes es Carlie? —preguntó, adormilada. Las gemelas eran realmente idénticas, de manera que era imposible distinguir una de la otra.

— Es fácil distinguir a Carlie… porque ella ¡tiene un lunar en el trasero! —dijo Rennesme, riendo.

— Este… me parece que voy a necesitar algo un poco más fácil de ver que eso —la sonrisa de Rosalie se transformó en bostezo—. ¿No existe otra manera de que pueda distinguirlas?

— Bueno, Rennesme tiene roto un diente —dijo la otra niña, alargando el brazo para levantarle el labio a su hermana—. Se cayó en la acera y lloró, lloró y lloró…

—¡No, no lo hice!

—¡Oh, sí, sí lo hiciste!

Luego, cuando una de las niñas tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpear en la cabeza de la otra, ésta rápidamente se desquitó. Antes que Rosalie pudiera parpadear, una lucha con almohadas se desarrolló entre, las dos pequeñas, quienes reían mientras se golpeaban.

—¿Todos los niños son así? —preguntó ella a Emmett en voz baja.

Él sonrió.

— Oh, sí… me parece que sí. Edward y yo solíamos luchar a almohadazos. ¿Y tú y Bella?

— Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo… —cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la almohada que le quedaba mientras trataba de evocar ese aspecto de su niñez. Un momento después, cuando abrió los ojos, la sorprendió encontrar a Emmett inclinado sobre ella.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…? —preguntó ella, sin aliento, sintiendo una punzada en la boca del estómago. La extraña excitación pareció extenderse, corriendo por sus venas, cuando él bajó la cabeza hacia ella. Sus intentos frenéticos por apartar los amplios hombros resultaron inútiles, así que no pudo hacer nada para impedir que los labios de él rozaran los suyos con delicadeza.

— Sabía que las gemelas acostumbran visitar a sus padres a primera hora de la mañana… lo cual explica _por qué_ tenemos que compartir la cama —dijo él en voz baja. Pero a ella le llevó un momento entender a qué se refería él. La cabeza le daba vueltas al sentir el calor del pecho desnudo, tan cerca de sus senos, mientras percibía el aroma erótico de su piel.

— Papá acostumbra besar a mamá —anunció una voz aguda. Una de las gemelas saltó a la cama, mirando con bastante interés a los dos adultos que estaban acostados, tan cerca uno del otro—. ¿Te gusta besar a mi tía Rosalie? —preguntó la pequeña a su tío.

La risa de Emmett ocultó el gruñido dé desaprobación y desconcierto de Rosalie. Levantando la cabeza, se volvió y sonrió a la niña.

— Sí, ¡desde luego que me gusta! —exclamó, antes de mirar fijamente a su esposa, quien estaba sonrojada.

El tono alegre, burlón de su voz resultaba bastante perturbador, lo mismo que el brillo de sus ojos grises, que la observaban con tanta atención. Luego, como si Emmett hubiera recibido alguna señal secreta, asintió un poco con la cabeza, sonrió con ironía a Rosalie un momento y levantó a una de las gemelas en sus brazos.

— Me parece que sería buena idea que fuéramos a nadar un poco antes de desayunar, ¿no? —preguntó.

El anuncio les pareció bien a las niñas, quienes, una vez más, empezaron a saltar sobre el colchón, como si fuera un trampolín.

— Ya basta —les dijo Emmett con firmeza, al tiempo que hacía a un lado las sábanas, poniendo al descubierto el hecho de que llevaba pantalones cortos—. No quise escandalizar a las niñas… ni a ti, en realidad —dijo él con tono burlón, con expresión divertida.

— No tengo el menor interés en ti… ¡o en lo que te pongas! —dijo ella en voz baja, en el momento en que las niñas saltaban de la cama y se alejaban.

Él volvió a reír. Su figura parecía amenazarla.

— Ah, sí, sí te interesa, Rose —dijo burlón.

A ella le temblaron los labios al escuchar el tono duro, categórico, de su voz.

Dos días después, cuando estaba sentada en la playa contemplando taciturna el océano, Rosalie comprendió que ya no podía seguirse engañando. En efecto, Emmett tenía toda la razón… y en cuanto a qué iba a hacer en relación con el problema, no tenía la menor idea.

Volviendo la cabeza, miró hacia donde se encontraban su esposo y las dos niñas, junto con su amiga, Marie, ocupadas en llenar sus cubetas con arena húmeda. Emmett, quien dirigía la construcción de lo que parecía una enorme fortificación, estaba divirtiéndose, pues reía y bromeaba con las pequeñas, muy a gusto en ese ambiente informal, poco sofisticado, como si estuviera en una de las elegantes oficinas de la City.

Luego de exhalar un profundo suspiro, Rosalie se reclinó en el montón de cojines de playa y cerró los ojos para protegerse del sol matutino, que ya se elevaba en lo alto del cielo.

El descubrimiento de que aún estaba enamorada de su esposo, y _sólo Dios sabía por qué_, era algo contra lo que había luchado mucho durante los días anteriores. Quizá habría podido hacer frente a la situación, tal vez, en efecto, habría podido reprimir y finalmente ocultar esa emoción errante, si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias en que se encontraba. ¿Cómo podía hacer lo posible por olvidar a Emmett si ahora estaba obligada a vivir junto a él las veinticuatro horas del día? Y quizá, incluso, podría haber logrado sobrevivir _a esa_ clase de problemas, de no ser por el ambiente alarmante, casi intimidatorio, creado por Emmett.

Desde aquella mañana en que durante un momento la sujetó contra el colchón, mientras la miraba con tanta atención como si pudiera introducirse en su alma, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba en un problema grave. Emmett _sabía_, a pesar de todas las negativas, que ella sentía todavía una fuerte atracción por él. Además, si tenía esperanzas de poder engañarlo, el comportamiento de Emmett durante los dos días anteriores, le indicaron que no iba a lograrlo.

Mirara hacia donde mirara, hiciera lo que hiciera, Rosalie cobraba conciencia de que esos ojos grises y duros no dejaban de observarla, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa. Era como si Emmett estuviera esperando el momento oportuno. Como si supiera que sólo tenía que echarle los brazos en torno al talle para que ella de inmediato se rindiera que sucumbiera ante él.

Asustada tanto por su propia debilidad emocional como por la atmósfera amenazadora, y peligrosa que los envolvía, comenzaba a sentirse como un pobre conejo atrapado en una trampa. ¡Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto! Ni siquiera podía acusarlo de que la tocaba, pues siempre se quedaba profundamente dormido cuando se acostaba junto a ella en la enorme cama. Además, las gemelas llegaban a despertarla, a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba enferma de los nervios y cada vez más atormentada por los dolores de cabeza, debido a la tensión. El que Emmett supiera que todavía estaba sexualmente atraída hacia él, era bastante malo… pero la aterraba la idea de que él descubriera que sus sentimientos eran más profundos. Es decir, que a pesar de que habían pasado cinco años, nunca dejó de amarlo.

_¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?_

* * *

**Holaaaa... por fin de vuelta. **

**Gracias por su paciencia, sus palabras de animo... fue genial saber de su apoyo, confianza y que sabrian esperar. Mil gracias a todas, tanto a traves del grupo de face como a traves de reviews.**

**Aca les traigo el nuevo capitulo prometido y se que muy esperado... ademas de un capitulo regalo.**

**El capitulo ocho estara actualizado como siempre el Martes, si no puedo avisare con tiempo.**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII.**

**.**

**.**

— Crees que sea suficiente, cariño, o veo qué otra cosa tenemos en la nevera?

—¿Suficiente…? —Rosalie rió—. Olvida lo demás ¡aquí debe de haber comida suficiente para alimentar a un ejército!

— Ya me di cuenta de que no sabes mucho de niños —dijo Jessica, sonriente, mientras comenzaba a llenar la canasta del almuerzo. Las gemelas y Marie quizá no estén muy gordas, pero… ¡cómo comen! —exclamó, riendo—. En realidad, pronto descubrirás que tres comidas al día no bastan… la mayoría de los niños parecen tener un estómago sin fondo.

Rosalie sonrió, irónica.

— Sí, ya veo que es mucho lo que tengo que aprender —vaciló un momento, antes de añadir con preocupación—: Ojalá no me sintiera tan nerviosa con la idea de tener que arreglármelas con las gemelas en el apartamento de Nueva York.

— Oye… ¡tranquilízate! —Le dijo Jessica de inmediato—. Te he visto con las niñas y, aunque sé que no es fácil, estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo. Resulta claro que amas a esas pequeñas.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, las amo —respondió—. Son tan dulces y divertidas, pero… bueno también me cansan —admitió, suspirando.

Es patético, dada su relativa juventud, que se sintiera tan cansada y agotada al terminar el día. La noche anterior, por ejemplo, casi no pude mantener los ojos abiertos durante la cena.

Cuando se lo dijo a Jessica, la mujer soltó una risotada.

— Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres diferente de las demás mujeres? —preguntó, sonriente—. Sinceramente, nunca pude dormir bien hasta que Marie tuvo más de dos años de edad. ¡No podía mantenerme en pie para cuando Mike regresaba de la oficina. Así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? —añadió, ofreciendo a Rosalie una sonrisa amable, tranquilizadora—. Además, tienes a Emmett para que te ayude, ¿no?

— Este… sí, supongo que sí.

Jessica no pareció darse cuenta de la respuesta indecisa de la joven inglesa, pues continuó hablando con entusiasmo.

— Ha resultado ser una extraordinaria figura paterna, ¿no? Además, es obvio que está loco por ti, cariño. ¡Caramba, no te quita los ojos de encima! —sonrió al ver que el rubor cubría las mejillas de Rosalie.

"Ojalá me los quitara de encima", pensó Rose, recordando toda la tensión que experimentó los días anteriores. En realidad, las gemelas no eran las únicas responsables de que se sintiera tan cansada. La tensión nerviosa y el esfuerzo de verse obligada a estar con Emmett todo el día, acabaron con sus reservas. Además, la tensión parecía haberla afectado de otra manera. Nunca había tenido problemas de peso, por supuesto, pero sin duda perdió algunos kilos durante los días anteriores.

— Buena idea. El tránsito en la autopista va a estar espantoso esta mañana.

—¿Mmm…? —Rosalie parpadeó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos, que no supo lo que Jessica decía.

— Te decía que creo que es una buena idea esperar un día antes de regresar a Nueva York —repitió Jessica, sonriendo para sí misma al darse cuenta de la expresión distraída de Rosalie.

Rose y Emmett hacían una atractiva pareja y, era evidente, estaban muy enamorados uno del otro. Por supuesto, no bromeaba cuando le dijo a la joven inglesa que un matrimonio entre dos personas nacidas bajo el signo de Leo podría convertirse en una situación explosiva. Una de sus amigas se casó con un hombre nacido, al igual que su esposa, a fines de julio… ¡y que matrimonio tan maravilloso resultó! Por desgracia, sólo duró unas cuantas semanas. Todos sus amigos todavía se estremecían al recordar sus espectaculares peleas!

Sin embargo, Emmett y Rosalie eran muy distintos. Como le dijo a cuando se preparaban para acostarse la noche anterior, ¡prácticamente se podía _sentir_ la atmósfera cargada de sensualidad entre ellos! Tal vez sería una buena idea que ella y Mike tuvieran unas vacaciones en Inglaterra.

—¿Están seguros de que no les importa tenemos con ustedes un día más? —Preguntó Rosalie con inquietud—. Los dos han sido _muy_ amables y serviciales… no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti y Mike.

— Ha sido un placer —le aseguró Jessica con sinceridad—. Además, fue una buena idea que se quedarán aquí, en Hamptons, hasta mañana —añadió, mientras terminaba de meter las cosas en la cesta—. No sólo todo el mundo regresará hoy a la ciudad, después de las vacaciones de fin de semana, sino que sé que Emmett ha estado llamando por teléfono, buscando que arreglen el sistema de aire acondicionado y alguien que les ayude con las niñas. Las gemelas deben estar ansiosas por volver a ver a sus padres.

Rosalie asintió, con la cabeza.

— Sí, ha sido un _verdadero_ alivio saber que Bella y Edward siguen recuperándose. Aunque va a pasar mucho tiempo antes que puedan salir del hospital —dijo con pesar.

— Lo sé, cariño. Es terrible lo que le pasó a una pareja tan encantadora —comentó Jessica, amable, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Rosalie—. ¿Significa eso que van a quedarse en Nueva York durante algún tiempo?

— Yo… en realidad no lo sé —respondió Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros. Estuvo tan preocupada, primero con la tragedia y luego por el bienestar de las gemelas, que no había pensado en su futuro.

— Estoy segura de que todo resultará… así que no te preocupes —decía Jessica cuando Emmett, acompañado por las gemelas, entró en la cocina—. La comida para el paseo ya está lista —les comunicó, esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. De manera que ya pueden irse… ¡y procuren divertirse!

Y, para sorpresa de Rosalie, se divirtieron. Aunque las gemelas se mostraron decepcionadas de que Marie hubiera ido a visitar a su abuela ayudaron, felices, a guardar la comida en el automóvil. Después, con las dos niñas apretadas en el angosto asiento posterior del vehículo deportivo, Emmett, al volante, recorrió la costa y luego descubrió una playa desierta y tranquila.

Mientras Rosalie sacaba la comida, antes de ir con Carlie y Rennesme a buscar conchas por la playa, Emmett logró encontrar madera suficiente para preparar el fuego. No lo necesitaban en realidad, por supuesto, porque era un espléndido día de verano, pero a las gemelas les parecía una gran aventura, e insistieron en ayudar a Emmett buscando en la playa pequeños trozos de madera para añadirlos a la hoguera. Y mientras Emmett ensartaba piezas de pollo en el extremo de unos palos largos, les prometió enseñarles a asar los cortes de carne, las niñas se emocionaron.

Cuando regresaron a casa, esa tarde, Rosalie suspiró con satisfacción al contemplar los tranquilos campos agrícolas entre los pueblos, los cuales se extendían hacia el infinito y materializaban la quietud de una antigua forma de vida, que aún continuaba. Contra todas las probabilidades, resultó un día alegre y agradable. Fue algo poco común, pero Emmett se mostró amigable con ella, permitiéndole así liberarse de muchas de las tensiones que la tenían tan nerviosa.

Parecía que Emmett estaba decidido a asegurarse de que el día resultara un éxito. Con el estado de ánimo relajado, fue amable, considerado y divertido, y no hizo ninguna referencia al compromiso personal que tenía con ella. En realidad, la trató como un hombre trata a una esposa con la que ha estado casado desde hace varios años: una relación agradable, tranquila, en la que no son necesarias las muestras superficiales de afecto. Además, la necesidad de cuidar a las gemelas, de mantenerlas entretenidas y contentas durante el día, desde luego les ayudó a los dos a no estar pensando en lo problemático de su situación personal.

Por supuesto, todavía la presencia de él la impresionaba. No podía hacer nada con esa excitación y nerviosismo que experimentaba siempre que estaba cerca de Emmett. Era como si padeciera alguna terrible enfermedad. Cómo deseaba y rogaba que Bella y Edward se recuperaran lo más pronto posible.

Sólo hubo un momento en que, indebidamente, se alarmó. Riendo, aceptó ayudar a una de las niñas, quien había decidido hacer un agujero profundo, "hasta Australia", de manera que se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones cortos que llevaba y se quedó con el bikini, muy breve, que tenía puesto. De inmediato sintió la mirada de Emmett recorriendo su esbelta figura.

Había adquirido la prenda en Bloomingdales y era, con mucho, el artículo más decente entre la ropa de baño que Emmett le compró. Eso no significaba mucho, pensó al echar un vistazo al minúsculo bikini. Por supuesto, Rosalie no se avergonzaba de su esbelta figura, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a mostrarla de manera tan descarada.

Pero como la mirada de su esposo prácticamente le quemaba la piel, Rosalie volvió a ponerse la camiseta.

— No es necesario que te cubras —dijo él con un tono que la hizo estremecerse.

— No… lo que pasa es que sentí frío un momento —contestó ella, con voz poco convincente.

Sin embargo, a no ser por ese breve e incómodo episodio, disfrutó mucho del día. Quizá por vez primera desde que su esposo volvió a aparecer en su vida, Rosalie sintió el calor y la cordialidad del compañerismo.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de la playa, ella llevó a las niñas a la planta alta, a su dormitorio, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas de que no querían darse una ducha. Rosalie les dijo que todavía estaban cubiertas de arena y de agua de mar. Como ella también se sentía acalorada y pegajosa, decidió meterse junto con las gemelas en el jacuzzi.

Después se puso un vestido fresco y llevó a las pequeñas a la cama.

Cuando al fin fue a la planta baja, Jessica le comentó que, como esa era la última noche que iban a pasar en Hamptons antes de volver al apartamento de Nueva York, hizo los preparativos para que tuvieran una cena romántica, con velas, en la casita de campo donde estaban alojados.

— Yo cuidaré a las niñas —insistió Jessica ante las protestas de Rosalie, quien sonrojada y cada vez más desesperada, decía a su amiga que no era necesario que se tomaran tantas molestias—. No es ningún problema, cariño —le aseguró su anfitriona cuando Mike y Emmett se reunieron con ellas—. ¿Verdad que te gustaría estar a solas con Rosalie? —preguntó, sonriente, dirigiéndose a Emmett.

— Sí, desde luego. Son ustedes muy amables —respondió Emmett.

Una profunda aprensión se apoderó de Rosalie. ¿Acaso ninguno de los Newton captó el tono irónico de la voz de Emmett?

Mientras trataba de dominar el temblor de sus piernas, que parecían estar hechas de algodón, Rosalie siguió en silencio a Emmett hacia la casita para los huéspedes, donde Jessica había dispuesto la cena fría. Rosalie estuvo a punto de llorar al ver el salmón con ensalada de papa, las fresas con crema y la botella de champaña.

Desesperada y tratando de pensar en algo que decir, escuchó a sus espaldas que Emmett se aclaraba la garganta.

— No sé qué pienses tú, pero yo no tengo apetito en este momento. En realidad, como hace calor esta noche… ¿por qué no vamos a nadar un poco?

Comenzaba a oscurecer. Rosalie se volvió para mirarlo a la cara, pero no pudo saber qué pensaba, aunque su expresión era amable y correspondía a la despreocupación de su voz. Y como ella, tampoco, tenía hambre… habría hecho prácticamente _cualquier_ cosa para evitar participar en una cena romántica… de mala gana aceptó su sugerencia.

— Vamos, entonces —dijo él, alargando el brazo para tomarla de la mano.

— No, yo… tengo que ponerme un traje de baño —dijo ella, dando, nerviosa, un paso hacia atrás.

— Por supuesto, si quieres hacerlo —convino él con tono tranquilo, lo cual la ayudó a ella a calmar sus temores—. Me adelantaré y después te reúnes conmigo en la playa.

Mientras buscaba qué traje de baño escoger de entre las prendas, demasiado breves que le había comprado Emmett, Rosalie deseaba tener el valor para zafarse de todo el asunto. Pero sabía que si no se aparecía en la playa, Emmett regresaría por ella.

Luego de soltar un suspiro profundo y sin atreverse a mirar en el espejo su cuerpo esbelto, casi desnudo, Rosalie salió lentamente de la casita de campo y se dirigió a la playa. Aunque la luna se deslizaba ya hacia lo alto del cielo e iluminaba de manera extraña los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban los prados, se sorprendió de lo mucho más serena y a gusto que se sintió en medio de la oscuridad, mientras caminaba por la arena.

Al llegar a la orilla del agua, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a Emmett por ninguna parte. Poco a poco se metió en el agua, que estaba quieta, y no pudo evitar disfrutar con la sensación del agua salada y fresca sobre la piel ardiente. Entonces empezó a nadar durante unos minutos, antes de colocarse boca arriba. Mecida suavemente por el movimiento rítmico del mar tranquilo, alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Era una sensación extraordinaria flotar allí, en la oscuridad, con los rayos de la luna danzando sobre las pequeñas olas, mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno. Era como si estuviera completamente sola: Una minúscula partícula en el océano, rodeada por una galaxia qué parecía extenderse hacia el infinito.

A pesar de estar atrapada en un éxtasis casi místico, Rosalie no había olvidado por completo que no era la única persona que nadaba en el mar, Y sin embargo, mientras flotaba en una especie de fantasía, no se alarmó cuando poco a poco cobró conciencia de que no se encontraba sola. Casi telepáticamente percibió la presencia de él, aun antes de que la cabeza de Emmett apareciera sobre la superficie del agua, junto a ella, perturbando así el silencio y la tranquilidad del ambiente que la rodeaba.

Aunque ni siquiera se volvió para mirarlo, una agradable sensación de calor empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo inmóvil. La invadió una especie de languidez, de somnolencia, que no varió cuando la mano de Emmett le asió la muñeca. Luego, con tanta delicadeza que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, como si sólo estuviera balanceándose con la marea, poco a poco él la llevó hacia la costa, atrayéndola contra la piel húmeda de su amplio pecho desnudo.

— Eres corno una hermosa ninfa de mar… —le dijo él en voz baja al oído, sujetando, con ademán protector, el esbelto cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella, medio de pie y medio flotando en el agua, le pasó los brazos al cuello.

Como si estuviera soñando, Rosalie sintió que sus senos se hinchaban y se endurecían al contacto con el pecho de Emmett. Mientras se dejaba llevar por la corriente, toda su resistencia de los días anteriores pareció disolverse a causa de la fuerza del abrazo. Suspiró cuando sintió que los labios de él tocaban con delicadeza los suyos, antes que la lengua penetrara en su boca para saborear su suave interior.

El contacto de las manos frías de Emmett, que ahora se deslizaban, seductoras, por el cuerpo de Rosalie en una voluptuosa caricia, comenzó a romper esa especie de éxtasis en que ella se encontraba. Tembló cuando advirtió que él desabrochaba la parte superior del bikini y su corazón empezó latir más de prisa cuando los besos que Emmett le daba se volvieron más ardientes. Entonces, cuando la apretó contra sí, con avidez, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, lo cual produjo una excitación erótica que la hizo estremecerse.

Durante un breve momento, trató de ofrecer resistencia, como si por un esfuerzo de voluntad pudiera negar su reacción instintiva e inmediata ante el encantamiento. Pero ese intento por combatir su propia respuesta sensual pareció inútil. Emitió un gemido y se rindió a los musculosos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza. Alzó la cabeza para mirar los rasgos del rostro de Emmett, parecidos a los de un halcón. Se estremeció al advertir el brillo peligroso de los ojos grises que la devoraban.

Luego, cómo si ese gemido hubiera sido una señal, él la levantó rápidamente en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa.

— No… —dijo ella con voz temblorosa, mientras él avanzaba por la arena hacia la casita de campo—. ¡Esto es una locura…!

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó él, riendo—. Han sido cinco años de locura… ¡ya es tiempo de que seamos un poco cuerdos en nuestra vida!

A Rosalie le temblaron las piernas y su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia al percatarse del tono de decisión en su voz.

— Oh, no, Emmett… ¡esta es una terrible equivocación —exclamó ella, haciendo un desesperado intento por aferrarse a alguna forma de cordura, retorciéndose y tratando de escapar del brazo, al tiempo que él subía casi corriendo los escalones y entraba en la casita de campo.

Sin hacer caso de las protestas de Rosalie, apenas se detuvo para abrir la puerta del dormitorio de un puntapié. Sólo echó un vistazo a la habitación débilmente iluminada, pues él continuó caminando hacia el cuarto de baño. Luego de ponerla de pie en el suelo, debajo de la ducha, rápidamente abrió los grifos, antes de meterse él también bajo la cascada de agua fresca. Aturdida y confusa, Rosalie se apoyó en el cuerpo, musculoso. Fue lo único que impidió que sus piernas cedieran y cayera al suelo cuando él le quitó la parte inferior del bikini.

A pesar de la afirmación que hizo cuando estaba en la playa, Rosalie sabía que lo que sucedía era una terrible equivocación. Una parte de su perpleja y desorientada mente le decía que tenía que hacer alto… ¡de inmediato! Pero una cosa era saber que debía hacer algo… y otra, ponerlo en práctica. Cuando las fuertes manos empezaron a quitarle con una esponja la arena y el agua de mar de su tembloroso cuerpo, a Rosalie le pareció que perdía el control de sus emociones. Luego, a medida que el agua corría por su piel desnuda, así también desaparecieron su sentido común y cautela.

Emmett metió los dedos entre los mechones sueltos de cabello húmedo, haciéndola echar la cabeza hacia atrás, de manera que ella arqueó el cuerpo contra él, obligándola a descubrir el brillo febril de los ojos grises, que la miraban con atención.

Entonces se sintió perdida. El deseo que advirtió en los ojos de Emmett era tan claro y tan ardiente que a Rosalie le pareció que se quedaba sin aliento. Se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Las manos de Emmett se deslizaron, posesivas, por su cuerpo, que se estremecía, y se detuvieron para acariciar los pezones hinchados y erectos, antes de continuar, quemándole la piel, por la estrecha cintura y luego hacia abajo… hasta llegar a las caderas. Entonces él pareció perder el control un momento y la apretó con aspereza contra sí.

La excitación de Emmett la hizo jadear y estremecerse, llevada por la fuerza y potencia de su propio deseo. Quería deslizar las manos por la firmeza del cuerpo masculino, por los amplios hombros, las estrechas caderas, las largas y musculosas piernas. Puso las manos sobre el pecho de él y las puntas de los dedos, por voluntad propia, resbalaron por el rizado vello que lo cubría y rozaron las duras tetillas.

—_¡Rosalie…!_ —exclamó él, al tiempo que un deseo compulsivo, profundo, lo hizo estremecerse, mientras las manos de la joven se deslizaban hacia abajo, sobre el vientre y luego más abajo. Él gimió y volvió a estremecerse. La estrechó un momento, antes de levantarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio.

— Oh, Emmett… —suspiró ella cuando la puso sobre las sábanas—. No podemos… tenemos… tenemos que hablar…

—¡Por Dios, Rosalie… este no es momento para conversaciones! —Clamó él, con risa ronca, colocándose junto a ella, inclinando la cabeza y besándole el cuello—. Hablaremos después… mucho después… —dijo en voz baja, metiendo un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de Rosalie, de manera que los senos se alzaron hacia él. Deslizó los labios, quemantes, por la temblorosa piel, hasta encontrar los pezones hinchados y endurecidos.

Sin poder dominar su propia excitación cuando los labios y la lengua de él acariciaron, rítmicamente, los pezones, mientras que sus manos hacían lo mismo con todo el cuerpo, ella se estremeció al sentir el calor de la piel masculina contra la suya, al sentir que los dedos de Emmett se deslizaban por sus muslos.

Hacía cinco largos años que un hombre, no la tocaba con tanta intimidad; cinco años durante los cuales mantuvo a raya esas emociones profundas, lo cual ahora no podía negar. Cada vez era mayor el placer que le producían las eróticas caricias de las manos y labios de Emmett. Sus propios gemidos de placer excitaban el deseo de Emmett, cuyo cuerpo empezó a sudar y a moverse contra el de ella con una urgencia rítmica que apenas podía dominar. Luego se colocó encima de ella.

—¡Emmett… por favor, Emmett…! —exclamó ella, jadeante, desesperada al sentir la fuerza de la acometida, que era lo único que podía liberarla de la creciente excitación que la hacía estremecerse. Lo envolvió con los brazos y luego él se levantó un poco para hacerla abrir las piernas y se introdujo en ella con toda naturalidad. Mientras se movía lentamente, sus labios buscaron primero los senos y luego los labios femeninos. Su respiración era agitada y sus movimientos rítmicos se volvieron más rápidos. Los dos quedaron atrapados en un vórtice de emociones. Rosalie gemía mientras una cascada de fuegos artificiales estallaban dentro de ella, antes que sus cuerpos, que ahora se movían en perfecta armonía, recapturaran el ardiente placer que siempre compartieron en el pasado. Era la consumación total que ella estuvo rechazando durante tanto tiempo.

Acurrucada en brazos de Emmett, Rose se quedó dormida, pero, incluso mientras dormía, sus cuerpos se movían uno contra el otro, como si nada pudiera satisfacer el deseo que uno hubiera despertado en el otro. Después, cuando la pálida luz de la mañana entró por la ventana, Rosalie despertó al sentir los labios de Emmett sobre sus senos. Despacio y con delicadeza al principio y luego con pasión creciente, él comenzó al hacerle el amor. Sus ojos brillaban, reflejando la victoria de la posesión, mientras que ella se entregaba al instante. Rosalie sintió el calor de la piel de Emmett contra la suya y una oleada de pasión ardiente se apoderó de los dos otra vez. Ya no podían hacer el amor con lentitud. Se introdujo en ella con fuerza y todos sus sentidos se llenaron de él, hasta que, como sucedía antes, las brasas que quedaban del fuego de la noche anterior volvieron a encenderse. Las llamas los consumieron.

Todavía con el corazón palpitante y en brazos de él, Rosalie se movió, inquieta.

—¿Emmett…?

—¿Mmm? —soñoliento, la apretó contra él.

— Emmett… tenemos que hablar —dijo ella en voz baja—. Las gemelas siempre se levantan temprano al amanecer. Y hay tanto… tantas cosas de los que no hemos hablado…

La risa ahogada de Emmett y el contacto con la punta de sus dedos, que deslizaban por las curvas de su cuerpo le dificultaban la concentración.

— Te prometo que tendremos una larga conversación… para poner en orden todo lo que hay entre nosotros, de una vez para siempre —dijo él, ocultando el rostro en la cabellera rubia un momento, antes de apoyarse en un codo para contemplar el hermoso rostro.

— Sin embargo… —continuó, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a moverse lenta y eróticamente sobre el cuerpo de Rosalie.

—¡No puedes! —exclamó ella, sin evitar estremecerse al tocarla con tanta intimidad—. ¡_Otra vez_ no!

—¿Ah, no? —se rió con tono burlón, inclinando, al mismo tiempo, la cabeza hacia ella—. ¡Si yo fuera tú, no haría ninguna apuesta al respecto!

* * *

**CAPITULO DE REGALO... ojala les haya gustado... porque como dicen en mi pais: donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan ...**

**El capitulo ocho estara actualizado como siempre el Martes, si no puedo avisare con tiempo.**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie se apartó el pelo húmedo del rostro y miró su imagen en el espejo.

"_¡Qué atractivas y elegantes son las mujeres de Leo!"_, pensó con tristeza, recordando las palabras de Jessica Newton. En realidad, se alegraba de que ninguno de sus colegas o de sus elegantes amigos de Londres pudiera verla ahora que tenía ese aspecto _tan_ terrible.

Echó un vistazo, desesperada, a lo que era, apenas unas horas antes, un elegante vestido de algodón, azul zafiro, su color favorito, pero que ahora estaba arrugado y cubierto de huellas de dedos, y exhaló un suspiro profundo. La vanidad era pecado, por supuesto, y sabía que su aspecto era algo irrelevante en comparación con la importancia de cuidar a las niñas de Bella. Pero, ¿por qué nadie le advirtió que era _imposible_ mantener una casa limpia cuando había niños? Quería mucho a las gemelas, pero durante los dos últimos días, después de haber regresado al apartamento de Bella y Edward, ¡parecía que la anticuada lavadora de su prima nunca iba a dejar de trabajar!

El calor abrasador, pegajoso, del verano neoyorquino resultó una sorpresa. No acostumbrada al aire caliente y húmedo, tan húmedo que era casi imposible respirar bien, se alegraba de que el sistema de aire acondicionado del apartamento, ¡cuando funcionaba de manera adecuada!, mantuviera más o menos fresco el ambiente. Pero cinco minutos después de haber salido del edificio y estar en la calle era como si se encontrara en un baño sauna.

Sin embargo, si se dejaba de lado el intolerable calor, no había ninguna duda de que Nueva York era un lugar asombroso. Incluso en el área residencial en que ella se encontraba, el ritmo de la vida parecía dos o tres veces más rápido que el de Londres… que ahora semejaba un cuerpo moribundo en comparación con el ritmo de la excitante ciudad. Por su puesto, Rosalie no disponía de mucho tiempo para explorar la urbe. Pero la mañana anterior, cuando ella y las gemelas acompañaron a Emmett al centro de la ciudad a una breve reunión de negocios en Wall Street, quedó muy impresionada por los espectaculares rascacielos que se elevaban como iconos de la edad moderna: demostración de la emoción y la violencia del cambio y, sobre todo, de la imponente fuerza del dinero. Nueva York parecía una ciudad que podía satisfacer todos los deseos: toda clase de comida de todos los continentes, restaurantes y bares abiertos las veinticuatro horas del día y todo lo que pudiera existir en el mundo disponible por el costo de una llamada telefónica.

Nada podía ofrecer un mayor contraste en Hamptons, donde kilómetros y kilómetros de litoral virgen y arenas blancas bordeaban el océano Atlántico. La paz y serenidad de los campos verdes y las dunas parecían encontrarse muy lejos ahora… como la noche que pasó en brazos de Emmett.

De nuevo, la llegada de las gemelas los despertó a la mañana siguiente, de manera que no tuvo más remedio que obligarse a levantarse, vestirse ella y luego a las niñas, antes de terminar de hacer las maletas.

Incluso después de despedirse de Mike y Jessica Newton, sólo tuvo la oportunidad de un breve e informal intercambio de palabras con Emmett cuando regresaban en el automóvil a Nueva York. Y cualquier esperanza que Rosalie pudiera haber abrigado de sostener esa "larga conversación" que Emmett le prometió, se perdió cuando abrieron la puerta principal del apartamento.

Una cosa era que su esposo se fuera con otra mujer… pero ¿cómo podía ella competir con los múltiples atractivos de un _fax_?

—¡Allí está esa maldita cosa otra vez! —refunfuñó en voz baja, mientras se veía ante el espejo, cuando oyó el estrépito y zumbido que llegaba desde la sala de estar, donde la máquina estaba arrojando más y más cartas urgentes e informes desde las empresas esparcidas por todo el mundo. Por desgracia, como podía escuchar el _fax_ desde el dormitorio, eso significaba que el sistema de aire acondicionado, ¡estaba averiado una vez más!

Rosalie exhaló un suspiro y puso los codos sobre el tocador. Se inclinó hacia adelante y ocultó el rostro entre las manos un momento. No se trataba sólo del hecho de que iba a tener que hacer la enésima llamada telefónica para pedirle al técnico en reparaciones que volviera al apartamento, lo cual resultaba bastante deprimente, sino que su vida personal, como la del anticuado sistema de aire acondicionado, parecía "estropearse" sin cesar justo cuando tenía muchas esperanzas de "repararla" para siempre. ¿Acaso, después de la espléndida noche de pasión que tuvo con Emmett existía una _verdadera_ posibilidad de que mejoraran la relación que había entre ellos? Sin embargo, desde su llegada a Nueva York, Rosalie sólo tuvo una breve conversación personal de unos cuantos minutos, con su esposo.

Cuando volvieron al apartamento, éste se encontraba lleno de técnicos que estaban, unos, reparando el sistema de aire acondicionado; otros, instalando un computador y un modem a una nueva línea telefónica, y otros más, conectando el terrible _fax_.

—¡Ya veo que has estado ocupado! —dijo ella a Emmett.

— Sí, y no —convino él alegre, satisfecho de la rápida y eficiente respuesta que obtuvo luego de hacer las llamadas telefónicas desde la casa de los Newton, el día anterior.

Las gemelas se emocionaron con el computador, por supuesto… ¿cómo era posible que incluso los niños pequeños pudieran entender en cuestión de segundos, la mecánica de esas complicadas máquinas? Luego, a media tarde, sólo unas cuantas horas después de regresar al apartamento un mensaje urgente le llegó a Emmett por medio del _fax_. La expresión de su rostro se volvió dura y ceñuda mientras echaba un vistazo al papel que tenía en las manos, antes de, molesto, estrujarlo, hacer una pelota con él y arrojarlo en un cesto de los papeles.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella cuando Emmett comenzó a ir y venir por la habitación.

— Un importante conglomerado multinacional está tratando de apoderarse de mi empresa —dijo él—. No sé si se enteraron del accidente de Edward… pero, por desgracia, ¡calcularon muy bien el momento!

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó ella, mirándolo preocupada—. ¿Qué _puedes_ hacer?

Él rió, furioso.

— Voy a luchar contra ellos, por supuesto… hasta el final, si es necesario. ¡Haré que esos malditos deseen no haber nacido! —exclamó airado, antes de tomar el teléfono y llamar a su oficina en Londres.

Y desde ese momento en adelante no hubo oportunidad para ninguna clase de discusión personal. Emmett trabajaba durante el día y se enfrascaba en examinar papeles durante la noche, pues estaba totalmente dedicado a pelear contra los piratas que atacaban su imperio financiero.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía Rosalie quejarse? Fue a causa de esas cualidades de osadía, iniciativa y carácter emprendedor que se sintió atraída hacia él. Emmett luchaba por conseguir sus objetivos con decisión, lo cual la entusiasmó en un principio. Además, su oposición instintiva ante los desafíos le parecía admirable a Rosalie. Y como, a diferencia de muchas esposas de los magnates de la ciudad, ella sabía, por experiencia propia, cómo se realizaban los negocios en la ciudad de Londres, entendía, con toda claridad, los problemas que él enfrentaba en ese momento.

Por desgracia, eso significaba que ella no tenía más remedio que poner a un lado sus propios sentimientos. Y aunque Emmett insistió en visitar con regularidad a su hermano y su cuñada en el hospital, en realidad la mayoría de los problemas diarios recayeron en hombros de Rosalie. Mantener ocupadas a las gemelas era, en sí mismo, un trabajo de jornada completa. Pero como el pequeño apartamento estaba en peligro de llenarse de papeles de Emmett, ella sugirió que se mudaran a un lugar más grande y moderno. De inmediato él rechazó la propuesta.

— Este es el único hogar que las niñas han conocido —dijo él, irritado, cuando Rosalie planteó el asunto—. Sé que no es muy conveniente, pero, con sus padres en el hospital, me parece que mudarnos podría resultar contraproducente —añadió, lacónico, olvidándose del tema y volviendo a concentrar su atención en los papeles que tenía delante de él.

Al mirar a Emmett con la cabeza inclinada, concentrado en su trabajo, Rosalie experimentó emociones diametralmente opuestas. A pesar de sentir un profundo amor y compasión por su esposo, quien, con decisión, luchaba contra una de las corporaciones más importantes del mundo, también tenía un fuerte deseo de ¡darle en la cabeza con su propio _fax_! ¿Cómo podía él haberle hecho el amor con pasión antes… y de pronto ser capaz de hacer caso omiso de ella y sus problemas matrimoniales? ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de su profunda tristeza y frustración al ver lo inestable de su relación?

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!", se dijo cuando volvió al presente, al escuchar el ruido que producía el _fax_, que otra vez sonaba con estrépito en la otra habitación. El maldito siempre fue un adicto al trabajo. Y, por lo que veía, ¡no había cambiado ni un ápice!

El hecho de que estuviera preocupada por _su_ propia profesión parecía ser un asunto de poca importancia en lo que a Emmett se refería. Rosalie había estado en contacto con Alex Dunton, por supuesto. Aunque él le aseguró que no existía ningún problema y que ella no debía inquietarse por sus clientes, quienes sin duda entenderían dificultades, Rosalie no podía evitar sentirse un poco agitada. Como le dijo a Alice cuando la llamó el día anterior, incluso cuando se regresaba a la oficina después de unas cortas vacaciones en el ajetreado mundo de la ciudad de Londres, nadie podía estar seguro nunca de que su escritorio se encontrara allí todavía.

Alice se mostró muy comprensiva, lo cual ayudó a Rosalie a tranquilizarse y no estar tan preocupada por su trabajo. Gracias a su profesión como maestra, Alice también pudo sugerirle a Rosalie varias ideas para entretener y divertir a las gemelas.

Por fortuna, la primera visita de las pequeñas al hospital para ver a sus padres no resultó ni con mucho tan traumática como Rosalie temía. Bella y Edward estaban recuperándose y, aparte de algunos momentos tristes, las gemelas se tranquilizaron y pronto vieron los viajes al hospital como parte de su rutina diaria.

Cuando Rosalie extendió el brazo para buscar su cepillo e intentar hacer algo con su pelo rubio, lanzó una exclamación de consternación al darse cuenta de la hora que era. Sólo disponía de cinco minutos para quitarse el vestido arrugado y maquillarse antes; de entrevistar a otra aspirante al trabajo de niñera, pues necesitaba que alguien le ayudara a cuidar a las gemelas. Por fortuna, Carlie y Rennesme pasaban parte de la tarde con una de sus amigas, quien vivía en un apartamento dos pisos abajo. Así podía contar con algunos minutos de paz y tranquilidad para entrevistar a la mujer.

Rosalie se puso un vestido sin mangas y estaba abrochándose el último botón, cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta. "Al menos esta persona es puntual", se dijo, echando rápidamente un vistazo a su aspecto en el espejo antes de ir de prisa a la sala para ver quién había llegado.

.

.

.

—¡Estás como para comerte! —Dijo Emmett, algunas horas después, al entrar en el apartamento cuando ella daba de cenar a las niñas—. ¿Cómo te fue hoy…? ¿Encontraste alguna niñera que te ayude con las gemelas? —añadió, desconcertándola al darle un beso en la mejilla, antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y servirse una tajada de pastel de chocolate.

— Sí… mantén los dedos cruzados… me parece que al fin he encontrado a alguien —dijo ella, suspirando.

A pesar de haberse mantenido en contacto con muchas agencias, sólo tenían cinco solicitantes hasta ese momento, cuatro de las cuales no podían desempeñar el puesto. Una mujer sólo hablaba francés, otra sólo español. La tercera dijo que no podía "llevar a cabo su trabajo si la madre estaba en casa", mientras que la cuarta, con actitud arrogante, tan sólo echó un vistazo al apartamento y le hizo saber a Rosalie que el empleo "no reúne mis requisitos". Y cuando, después de que la mujer se fue, Rose contempló el caos que había en la sala, tuvo que llegar a la conclusión de que el apartamento tampoco satisfacía sus propios requisitos.

— Sinceramente no puedo creer que haya tenido tanta suerte… —dijo Rosalie a Emmett ahora, mientras le servía una bebida fría—. Me comentó que el sueldo era aceptable e incluso señaló que le encantaba el apartamento… ¿qué te parece?

Emmett se mostró incrédulo.

—¿Cómo se llama ese dechado de virtudes?

— Victoria. Al parecer la bautizaron con el nombre de Vicky, pero me dijo que "Victoria" era más apropiado para ella —respondió Rosalie, sonriendo.

—¡Así es Nueva York! —Exclamó Emmett, también sonriente, sirviéndose otra rebanada de pastel de chocolate—. Debo decirte que esto está delicioso… ¿tú lo hiciste?

— Sí, sí, yo lo hice —contestó ella. Se sentía ridículamente complacida de que a él le gustara el pastel que horneó. Nunca pensó que estuviera hecha para la vida doméstica, pero le sorprendió descubrir lo satisfactoria que era.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo comienza a trabajar… esa… Victoria? —preguntó Emmett.

— Me prometió venir mañana a primera hora. La mujer parece perfecta para el trabajo. Además, cuenta con muy buenas referencias —le aseguró Rosalie.

—¿Qué les parece a ustedes, niñas? —preguntó él a las gemelas.

—¡Nos pareció realmente estúpida! —exclamó una de las gemelas, y las dos se echaron a reír.

— Eso es una grosería, Carlie —le dijo Rosalie a la niña con expresión severa. Como había decidido darle a Carlie una cinta rosa para que se la pusiera en el pelo y otra de color azul a Rennesme, ahora sabía, al fin, con cuál de las gemelas estaba hablando.

La niña volvió a reír.

— Yo no soy Carlie… ¡soy Rennesme!

— Pero tú te pusiste la cinta rosa y…

— Oh, pensamos que eso era una tontería —interpuso la otra gemela, antes de que las dos niñas y, lamentablemente, también Emmett, se echaran a reír.

Rosalie respiró hondo, alzó los ojos hacia el techo mientras contaba lentamente hasta diez y llegó a la conclusión de que el trabajo de una madre estaba subvaluado.

— Oigan ustedes dos, ya basta de bromas —les dijo Emmett a las gemelas con seriedad fingida—. Es hora de que se vayan a dormir. Así que vámonos, pues les leeré un cuento.

Mientras veía a las gemelas salir corriendo de la habitación, Rosalie se sorprendió cuando Emmett le pasó el brazo en torno al talle.

— Pareces cansada —dijo él, levantando la mano para quitarle un mechón de pelo que tenía sobre la frente.

— Sí… ha sido un largo día —admitió ella, sonrojándose. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa cuando Emmett la apretó contra su musculoso cuerpo. Percibió el aroma de su colonia y se avergonzó de la manera en que le temblaban las rodillas, mientras la llevaba a sentarse en el amplio y cómodo sofá.

— Me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado alguien que te ayude con las niñas —dijo Emmett, sentándose junto a ella—. Sobre todo porque no tengo más remedio que regresar a Londres esta noche.

—_¿Cómo…?_ —Exclamó ella, sin aliento—. No puedes… ¡no puedes dejarme sola con las niñas!

Rosalie sintió pánico ante la idea de ser la única responsable de las niñas.

— Tranquilízate, Rose —le dijo él con firmeza—. Sólo voy a estar fuera cuarenta y ocho horas…

Ella rió con risa aguda, incrédula.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de "sólo"? ¡Me parece toda una vida en este momento! —exclamó, agitando las manos, distraída.

— Oh, vamos… ¡no es tan grave! —Dijo él, mirándola con impaciencia—. Acabas de contratar a alguien para que te ayude con las niñas.

Rosalie soltó un bufido.

— La mujer se quejó de que no tuviéramos horno de microondas. Además tiene un certificado médico en el que se señala que no puede inclinarse. En realidad, ¡parece que me pasé la mayor parte de la mañana preparando comida que ella pidió!

—¡No lo puedo creer, Rosalie! —Exclamó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé nada de la vida doméstica… y no pienso empezar a aprender ahora.

— Yo tampoco sé nada al respecto… y no tendría de qué preocuparme si no me viera obligada a ello —replicó Rosalie con amargura.

— En realidad no veo el problema…

—¡Cómo vas a verlo!

—…además, cocinar y cuidar niños es trabajo de mujeres —dijo él sin rodeos—. Bueno, tengo que ir a leer a las niñas el cuento que les prometí; luego tendré que hacer la maleta —añadió.

Era evidente que daba por terminada la discusión. Le dio a Rosalie palmaditas en la mano antes de levantarse del sofá y caminar hacia el dormitorio de las gemelas.

Con los ojos brillantes de ira, Rosalie lo miró.

_¡Estos hombres!_ ¡Aceptar el viejo patrón de que "el lugar de trabajo de las mujeres e la casa", era rendirse. Ella tenía una profesión… y el hecho de que hubiera descubierto que en realidad le gustaba cuidar a las niñas y preparar la comida, ¡nada tenía que ver con eso!

Emmett no tenía ningún derecho a esperar que ella se convirtiera de pronto en una ama de casa eficiente. Furiosa, se puso de pie para ir a quitar los platos sucios que estaban sobre la pequeña mesa del comedor. No fue sino hasta que terminó de lavar los trastes y de haber quedado satisfecha con la limpieza de la cocina, que al fin comenzó a calmarse.

Su primera responsabilidad era con las niñas, reconoció, suspirando. No podía ocupar el lugar de la madre de las pequeñas, por supuesto, pero por el bien de Bella tenía que tratar de hacer todo lo posible por las gemelas. El hecho de que ella estuviera acostumbrada a vivir en un apartamento de lujo en Londres y conservara un trabajo emocionante aunque agotador, tenía poca o ninguna importancia en ese momento. Mientras Emmett estuviera luchando para salvar su empresa, una pelea bastante parecida a la de David contra Goliat, no podía esperarse que él se hiciera cargo de la obligación de que las cosas marcharan bien en el apartamento. No sería justo esperar que lo hiciera.

Después de haber reflexionado un buen rato y avergonzarse de su tonto orgullo, Rosalie se dirigió al pequeño dormitorio de las gemelas, donde Emmett acababa de contarles un cuento. Al cubrir a las niñas con las mantas, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos cuando una de las pequeñas le echó los brazos al cuello.

— Lamentamos haberte tomado el pelo… te prometo que me pondré mi cinta azul mañana —le dijo Rennesme en voz baja al oído.

Luego, mientras permanecía sentada en una de las pequeñas literas escuchando a las gemelas decir sus oraciones, lo último que quedaba de su lastimado orgullo desapareció cuando Emmett le pasó la mano sobre el hombro y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

Pero cuando lo siguió al dormitorio principal y se apoyó en la puerta mientras él hacía su maleta, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que ya lo había perdido. Incluso cuando tomaba de un armario las camisas recién planchadas, respecto a lo cual era tan exigente, la mente de Emmett se encontraba ya de regreso en Inglaterra. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

— Los viernes por la noche los vuelos siempre se llenan —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero espero este fin de semana tomar desprevenida a la oposición. Conozco a esos tipos… trabajan de lunes a viernes, ¡todos ellos! —Añadió, riendo con desprecio—. Así que he hecho preparativos para un recorrido por las casas de algunos influyentes contactos. Hay algunos que tienen deudas de muchos años conmigo o me deben favores, lo cual voy a aprovechar este fin de semana.

—¿Y tus negocios en Australia? —preguntó ella—. Si no forman parte de tu compañía matriz en Londres, quizá podrías utilizarlos para distraerlos.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella y esbozó una amplia sonrisa de aprobación.

—¡Qué mujer tan lista! Esperemos que la oposición no resulte tan inteligente como tú —dijo. Sus palabras y la cordialidad de su sonrisa la hicieron sonrojarse de pronto—. En realidad, estoy guardando en reserva los negocios de Australia para lo que, espero, será un golpe final, con el que los dejaré fuera de combate —añadió Emmett antes de cerrar su maleta y levantarla de la cama.

— Emmett… ojalá que… —comenzó Rosalie, esperando incluso que en el último momento alguna palabra, alguna señal de que la ardiente, abrasadora pasión que había estallado entre ellos en Hamptons significaba tanto para él como para ella.

Pero perdió la oportunidad cuando Emmett le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, le dio un besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

— Cuídate, Rose, y no te preocupes por las gemelas. Estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema.

Después, a grandes pasos fue hasta la sala y salió del apartamento, luego de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

.

.

.

—_¿Ningún problema…?_ Rosalie casi refunfuñó en voz alta al recordar las palabras tranquilizadoras de Emmett cuando se fue a Londres, dos días antes. En realidad, no tenía ganas de refunfuñar… el sentimiento de frustración y de inquietud que experimentaba en ese momento era suficiente para que quisiera protestar enérgicamente.

Pero resultaba evidente que ceder, ya fuera gritando o poniéndose a llorar, no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte. Dependía de ella sacar a las gemelas de allí y llevarlas a la seguridad de su apartamento… de manera que cualquier arranque de ira sólo iba a demorar las cosas.

Rosalie colocó las manos sobre las rodillas, tratando de que no le temblaran y se sentó erguida en la silla, al otro lado de la mesa y frente a los dos hombres de expresión dura y vestidos de uniforme azul. Luego de echar un vistazo, desesperada, a las paredes desnudas de la sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría de policía, tomó aliento, temblorosa.

— Pero _ya_ les dije la verdad —afirmó.

— Entonces cuéntenoslo de nuevo, señora —le pidió uno de los policías.

— Pues… había llevado a las niñas a dar un paseo por el parque —dijo ella—. Hacía mucho calor. El sistema de aire acondicionado se descompuso, de nuevo y las gemelas casi se volvían locas de estar encerradas en el apartamento. Así que decidí llevarlas a respirar aire fresco.

Con expresión suplicante, pero en silencio, miró a la mujer policía, vestida con uniforme, que estaba sentada en un rincón de la pieza.

— Sí, sí —dijo con impaciencia uno de los hombres que estaban delante de ella—. ¿Qué pasó después?

Rosalie exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— Sinceramente… no estaba más fresco en el parque. Me sentía tan cansada que me dejé caer en una banca y…

—¡Oh… por Dios, continúe!

— Pero eso es todo —protestó Rosalie—. Estaba sentada en la banca mientras las niñas corrían, jugando. No fue si no hasta cinco minutos después que una de las gemelas… y sinceramente no sé cuál de ellas, pues se cambiaban las cintas que les di para que se las pusieran en el pelo…

Al ver que uno de los policías alzaba los ojos hacia el techo, exasperado, de prisa continuó su relato.

— Bueno, una de las niñas llevaba esa bolsa de plástico que contenía algo que parecía azúcar en polvo. Y cuando le pregunté qué hacía con eso, Carlie… o quizá fue Rennesme… me respondió que dos hombres habían arrojado la bolsa, pues estaban peleando entre sí detrás de unos árboles, al otro lado del parque.

— Pero, ¿acaso no sabía lo que era…?

— No… ¡por supuesto que no! —exclamó Rosalie, irritada—. ¿Cómo iba a saber que la bolsa contenía cocaína? ¡Nunca había visto esa cosa espantosa en toda mi vida! Además, me parece que consumir drogas es repugnante. ¡Quienquiera que venda drogas es una persona mala y debe ser metida en prisión de inmediato! —añadió.

— Sí… eso es lo que nosotros también pensamos —le dijo el policía de mayor edad con tono amenazador.

Rosalie tragó en seco, nerviosa.

— Bueno, de todas maneras… lo último que deseaba era verme en vuelta en una pelea… sobre todo porque las niñas estaban conmigo. Así que les dije que nos marcharíamos del parque e iríamos a tomar un helado. Nos alejábamos y yo buscaba algún recipiente de basura donde poner la bolsa con azúcar en polvo, cuando de pronto oímos sonar las sirenas y vimos a muchos policías entrar corriendo al parque. Y… bueno, ustedes saben lo demás —terminó, con poca convicción.

El policía gruñó y miró las notas que tenía delante de él.

— Parece que usted también se resistió al arresto —dijo.

—¿Qué esperaba? —replicó ella rápido—. Esos policías mal educados insistían en apartarme de las niñas, quienes lloraban y prácticamente se pusieron histéricas en medio de todo ese alboroto… A propósito, ¿en dónde están las niñas? —Preguntó, con enojo—. ¡Esas pequeñas deben estar muertas de miedo! ¡Y si no me dejan ir… en este momento… me pondré en contacto con la embajada británica y… con quienquiera que pueda! —añadió, furiosa.

— Oiga… cálmese, señora —le aconsejó el otro policía—. Para que lo sepa, esas "pobrecitas niñas" se están divirtiendo como nunca jugando al pillapilla en nuestra oficina. Y no sólo se terminaron ya prácticamente un cuarto de galón de helado, sino que también, antes que yo viniera, ¡estaban pidiendo _pizzas_! ¿Correcto? —preguntó, volviéndose para hacer un guiñó a la mujer policía que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto.

—¡Correcto! —convino ella, sonriendo.

— No me gusta que las niñas coman esa clase de comida chatarra —protestó Rosalie.

El policía rió.

— Créame, señora —dijo, mientras él y su compañero se ponían de pie— ¡ese es el _menor_ de sus problemas!

Cuando los hombres salieron, Rosalie miró, taciturna, a la joven mujer policía. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? _¡Gracias a Dios Emmett se encontraba en Inglaterra!_ Si tenía suerte, podría regresar al apartamento antes que él supiera lo que sucedió. Y nada habría sucedido si Victoria hubiera comenzado a trabajar desde el día anterior, como prometió. Por desgracia, la maldita mujer nunca apareció. Y cuando Rosalie se puso en contacto por teléfono con la persona que había escrito una de las cálidas referencias, la otra mujer no se mostró sorprendida en absoluto. Suspirando, se limitó a decir:

— Si no se les da a esas jóvenes una magnífica referencia, es muy probable que la demanden por difamación.

Como era claro que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, Rosalie se vio obligada a ceder y dedicarse a atender a las gemelas, tratando de que las niñas estuvieran tranquilas. Se avergonzó al descubrir que el trabajo era agotador, sobre todo sin la ayuda de Emmett. No sólo iba a ponerse furioso al saber que ella estuvo en la comisaría de policía, también temía contarle todo lo sucedido a su prima.

Cuando ella y las gemelas visitaron el hospital, esa mañana, Rosalie se preocupó al ver que Bella estaba muy deprimida. No era que su prima hubiera tenido una recaída, o algo parecido, sino que contagió su estado de ánimo a las gemelas, quienes se mostraron bastante malhumoradas y difíciles. Era extraño, pero las niñas soportaban mejor la convalecencia de sus padres cuando se encontraban lejos del hospital. ¿Acaso el ver a sus progenitores en una situación tan dolorosa, tenía un efecto negativo en las pequeñas?

Era evidente que Rosalie estaba preocupada por el estado de salud de Bella, pero en cuanto al presente inmediato, allí y en ese momento, lo que más la inquietaba era saber qué iba a pasar en seguida. ¿Es que iban a mantenerla allí toda la noche? Mordiéndose el labio y tratando de revelar el miedo y la agitación que sentía, alzó la vista tan pronto como la puerta se abrió.

— Está bien, señora… puede irse.

—¿De veras? —Preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto—. ¿No van a acusarme… o algo parecido?

— No. Sólo váyase pronto de aquí… ¡y llévese a esos dos pequeños diablos! —le dijo el policía, con risa sorprendentemente amistosa—. Vamos a aceptar que es usted inocente. Pero la próxima vez que vea una bolsa de "azúcar en polvo" tirada, ¡le aconsejo que _no_ la toque! —añadió con sarcasmo.

Rosalie sintió tanto alivio que sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, en silencio, al salir de la sala junto con el hombre: Luego, con alegría indecible, divisó al otro lado de la oficina principal de la comisaría, una conocida figura alta y de amplios hombros.

—_¡Emmett…!_ —Exclamó, corriendo y echándose en sus brazos—. ¡Oh, Emmett! ¡No tienes idea de lo que nos sucedió! —dijo, antes de ponerse a llorar.

—¡Ah, sí, lo sé! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? —preguntó. A pesar de sus ásperas palabras, abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo de la chica—. No puedo dejarte sola ni cinco minutos, ¿verdad? —Añadió, sacando un pañuelo blanco, y secó con cuidado, las lágrimas de Rosalie—. Me parece que es hora que nos vayamos a casa.

— Sí… sí… ¡por favor! Nunca pensé que me alegraría de volver a ver ese apartamento, pero ya me muero por regresar allí.

— No me refería al apartamento —dijo, mientras las gemelas, saltando, felices, se acercaban a ellos—. Cuando dije "casa" me refería a que vamos a regresar… ¡a Londres!

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado... les aviso que solo quedan dos mas y el fic tendra su final... corto, pero potente XDDDD**

**Cariños y gracias por su apoyo. **

**Martes 28 próxima actualización ;)**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo IX.**

**.**

**.**

Rosalie suspiró, se reclinó en el banco y contempló el cielo encapotado…

— Ojalá hiciera un poco más de calor —dijo en voz baja, tiritando, al tiempo que la suave y fresca brisa le agitaba el pelo rubio.

—¡Nunca estás satisfecha! —exclamó Alice, riendo—. Acabas de contarme acerca del calor sofocante que hacía en Nueva York en el verano… ¡y ahora te quejas del frío que hace en Londres!

— Sí, bueno… —Rosalie sonrió, avergonzada, a su amiga—. En realidad me alegro de estar en casa, aunque eso signifique tener que soportar un típico verano inglés. Lo que pasa es que es difícil acostumbrarse a ese asombroso contraste, eso es todo… ¡Oigan! ¡No se acerquen demasiado al agua! —gritó antes de ponerse de pie de un salto y correr hacia donde se encontraban las gemelas, quienes daban de comer a los patos, a la orilla del estanque.

— Está más hondo de lo que parece —advirtió a las niñas—. Así que tengan cuidado… ¿de acuerdo?

— Tendremos mucho cuidado —le prometió Carlie.

Rosalie le sonrió a la pequeña, a quien ahora distinguía sin ninguna dificultad de su gemela, Rennesme.

— Sé que lo harán, encanto —dijo, apartando, con cariño, los cabellos rubios de la frente de la niña, antes de reunirse de nuevo con su amiga.

— Hacía siglos que no venía a Hyde Park. Me sorprende que haya tanta paz y tranquilidad —dijo Alice mientras Rosalie volvía a sentarse en la banca—. Además, las gemelas son encantadoras —añadió, lanzando un suspiro de envidia al ver a las niñas, cada una con su bolsa de papel, dándoles de comer pan duro a los patos.

— Sí, son adorables… pero también pueden convertirse en unos pequeños demonios —dijo Rosalie, riendo—. Venimos aquí con frecuencia. Aunque debo admitir que al principio me ponía nerviosa traer a las niñas al parque… incluso aquí en Londres.

—¡No me sorprende! —Convino la amiga, comprensiva, pues Rosalie acababa de contarle la historia de su traumático paseo, que terminó en que la arrestaran y la llevaran a la comisaría de policía, en Nueva York—. Debes de haber sentido un gran alivio cuando Emmett apareció y todo quedó solucionado.

—¡Dímelo a mi! —exclamó Rosalie.

Alice frunció un poco el entrecejo.

— Lo que no acabo de entender… me refiero a que dijiste que los padres de las niñas están aún en el hospital, pero sin duda deben de echar de menos a las gemelas. Además, quizá a éstas no les resulte fácil estar lejos de su madre. No quiero hablar de lo que no sé, por su puesto, pero…

— No hay problema… yo tampoco me alegré cuando se hicieron los preparativos —convino Rosalie y le explicó a su amiga que cuando Emmett regresó a Nueva York, del aeropuerto fue directo al hospital, antes de volver al apartamento vacío.

Preocupado por la ausencia de Rosalie y las gemelas, hasta que Emmett habló con el vigilante del edificio, que parecía estar enterado de todo lo que ocurría en el vecindario, él supo exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Y al parecer fue durante la visita al hospital que Emmett y su hermano tuvieron una larga conversación sobre lo que sería mejor para las niñas.

— Naturalmente, las gemelas se desconcertaron cuando volvieron a ver a sus padres después del accidente —le explicó Rosalie—. Aunque Edward logró manejar bastante bien el problema, Bella se deprimió mucho… lo cual más adelante afectó a las niñas. De manera que después de tener una larga conversación acerca del problema tanto con Bella como con Edward, Emmett decidió que lo mejor era que trajéramos a las niñas a Londres, hasta que sus padres salgan del hospital.

— Pobrecita de tu prima. Debe de echar mucho de menos a las niñas —dijo Alice en voz baja.

— Sí, las echa mucho de menos —convino Rosalie, con tristeza—. Pero resulta que Bella también estaba desesperada, sin saber cómo ella y Edward iban a pagar la enorme cuenta del hospital. Sin embargo, ahora que sabe que Emmett insistió en hacerse cargo de todo, Bella empieza a recuperarse. Sinceramente —añadió—, me parece que le resulta más fácil, de algún modo, concentrarse en mejorar tan rápido como sea posible, ahora que no tiene por qué preocuparse de Carlie y Rennesme. Las niñas le telefonean todos los días, desde luego, y estoy segura de que no pasará mucho tiempo para que la familia vuelva a reunirse.

—¿De manera que todos ustedes están viviendo en casa de Lady Cullen? ¿Cómo te va con la vieja arpía? —preguntó Alice, sonriendo, recordando la difícil relación de su amiga con su suegra.

— Casi me dan ganas de llorar cuando pienso en lo feliz que me sentía de volver a Inglaterra. Sólo Dios sabe que esa mujer nunca me ha simpatizado… pero no tenía la menor idea de lo terrible que resultaría vivir en su casa. _¡Es espantoso!_

—¿Es que es tan malo? —Alice rió.

—¡Oh, sí, claro que sí! —exclamó Rosalie, lanzando un suspiro profundo—. Sé que Sir Carlisle murió apenas el año pasado, poco antes que falleciera mi propio padre, y comprendo que tiene que estar muy preocupada por el pobre Edward. Pero, incluso siendo todo lo indulgente que puedo, ¡es una mujer imposible! La mitad de los problemas consisten, por supuesto, en que siempre tuvo niñeras para que le cuidaran sus hijos. Así que no tiene idea de cómo arreglárselas con niños pequeños.

— Francamente —continuó Rosalie—, si la oigo decir una vez más "no sé _por qué _no puedes mantener a las gemelas calladas", con esa voz mordaz y altanera, ¡te juro que voy a golpearla!

—¡Deberías de tratar de cuidar a mi clase de delincuentes juvenil! —se rió Alice.

— Suponía que eras mi amiga… —dijo Rosalie, refunfuñando—, Tú no tienes ningún problema, pues pronto saldrás de vacaciones del colegio. Por cierto —añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo—, dijiste que irías a Grecia este verano.

— Sí, _iría_. Pero todo fracasó en el último momento. Así que estaré ociosa durante las próximas seis semanas.

—¡Qué suerte tienes! —exclamó Rosalie, suspirando.

— Bueno, tú también la tienes… más o menos —señaló su amiga— ¿Qué me dices de tu trabajo? ¿Se muestra tu jefe todavía comprensivo con respecto a tus problemas, o está impaciente porque vuelvas a la oficina?

— Un poco de las dos cosas, supongo —dijo Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros—. Desde luego, el trabajo está acumulándose y además existe la preocupación de que pierda a mis clientes. Alex Dunton ha sido muy amable, claro —añadió con un suspiro—. Pero lo ha puesto un poco de mal humor la reaparición de Emmett en mi vida, así como el hecho de que yo tenga que vivir con mi suegra.

— Como quiere casarse contigo, no me sorprende —le dijo Alice—. Sin embargo a mi no me importaría vivir en una casa enorme en Knightsbridge, donde me atendieran un montón de sirvientes. En la vida hay cosas peores, tú lo sabes.

— Sí, eso se oye muy bien… pero la realidad es muy distinta —replico Rosalie con tristeza— La maldita anciana me ha dicho, sin rodeos, que me considera como la ex esposa de su hijo, y que cuanto más pronto Emmett consiga el divorcio, más feliz será ella. En realidad, desde el primer momento en que regresamos a Londres, ¡ha hecho todo lo posible para que mi vida sea un infierno!

—¡No sabía que la situación fuera tan grave! —dijo Alice, preocupada—. ¿No puedes lograr que Emmett haga algo al respecto?

— Lo haría si pudiera… pero ha estado yendo y viniendo entre Inglaterra y Australia. Casi no lo he visto, ya no digamos tener una conversación de cinco minutos con él.

Rosalie guardó silencio y, sin ver en realidad, miró hacia donde se encontraban las niñas, quienes estaban sentadas en el pasto, jugando.

No le había hablado a Alice de las esperanzas que abrigaba de tener una reconciliación con Emmett… tampoco le dijo, por supuesto, que habían hecho el amor. ¿Cómo podía comentarle a su amiga el profundo dolor que sentía ante la prolongada ausencia de su esposo? El dolor aumentaba cuando recordaba la espléndida noche de pasión que tuvieron. Todo eso hacía imposible que se explicara por qué le afectó tanto descubrir después de llegar a la amplia casa de Lowndes Square, que iba a ver a Emmett menos que en Nueva York.

Los cuatro estaban muy cansados del viaje. Así que a ella le pareció sensato que Emmett pasara la noche en su antiguo dormitorio, mientras que a Rosalie no le importó, tan agotada estaba, dónde dormiría. Pero al día siguiente se llevó una sorpresa no sólo al descubrir que Emmett había partido para Australia… sino que a ella le asignaron una pequeña habitación en el ático, junto a la habitación de las niñas.

De pronto Rosalie asombró a Alice cuando rió con tristeza.

— No vas a creerme, pero mi querida suegra me mandó al ático junto con las niñas, y se supone que allí nos quedaremos todo el tiempo. Tengo prohibido pasearme por el resto de la casa… ¡como si tuviera una enfermedad terrible y contagiosa!

— Apenas puedo creerlo…

—¡No estoy bromeando! —Exclamó Rosalie con amargura—. Con toda sinceridad, Alice, Lady Cullen se comporta como la reina Victoria cuando estaba en el trono. Incluso habla de la "clase baja" cuando se refiere a sus sirvientes. ¡Y eso no es todo! El otro día que salí a pasear con las niñas, recibió una llamada de Alex Dunton. Cuando se enteró horrorizada, de que quería llevarme a cenar, tuvo el descaro de llamarme "mujer impúdica". ¿Te das cuenta?

—¡Caramba! ¡Pobre Rose! —dijo Alice, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.

— No es divertido. Creía que cuando menos _tú_ me comprendías —se quejó Rosalie, quien de pronto sintió que todo el mundo estaba en contra de ella.

— No estoy tratando de mostrarme poco comprensiva —le aseguró Alice—. Pero no entiendo porqué soportas tantas tonterías. Si Emmett no está aquí para que se haga cargo de su terrible madre, y tu vida en la casa de ella es tan insoportable, ¿por qué tú y las niñas no se mudan a nuestro apartamento en Wapping?

— Ya pensé en eso —dijo Rosalie, melancólica—. Pero cuando se lo mencioné a Emmett, durante el vuelo desde Estado Unidos, se opuso a la idea. Sobre todo porque el apartamento no tiene un jardín donde las niñas puedan jugar —explicó—. Sin embargo, no hay mucha alegría para ellas en el jardín de la casa de su abuela, cuyas "preciosas flores" no podían tocarse.

La amiga se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, considero que la solución es evidente. Tiene esa casa grande con jardín en Devon, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no llevas a las niñas allí? El señor y la señora Uley se emocionarán de tener una vez más una familia que viva en tu vieja casa… y como mis planes de vacaciones fracasaron, me encantaría ir a ayudarte con las gemelas.

— Es una idea magnífica… —dijo Rosalie lentamente. Sus ojos azul zafiro empezaron a brillar al darse cuenta de que esa era, quizá, la solución a sus problemas. Pero pronto se desanimó—. Sin embargo, no resultaría. Sin duda Emmett se opondrá. No permitirá que me lleve a las niñas tan lejos de Londres.

— Bueno, vale la pena preguntárselo, ¿no?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— Sí, tal vez sí, si pudiera hablar con él. Pero como todavía está en algún lugar de Australia, y sólo Dios sabe cuándo volverá, no creo tener muchas posibilidades.

— Espera un momento… Emmett sólo es tío de las gemelas —señaló Alice—. Acabas de decirme que las niñas le telefonean a su madre todas las noches. De manera que si hablas con Bella, te apuesto a que estará encantada de autorizarte para que lleves a las pequeñas a visitar la vieja casa de la familia.

— Oye… eso es un poco tramposo, ¿no? —Exclamó Rosalie—. Si hiciera así las cosas, a espaldas de Emmett, ¡se pondría furioso! —añadió, con risa nerviosa.

— Supongo que tienes razón —convino Alice, solemne, haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse impávida.

— Pero sería la solución a mis problemas, ¿verdad…? —dijo Rosalie despacio.

— Desde luego, estarías mejor que ahora —comentó Alice, echando un vistazo a su reloj—. Tengo que irme —agregó—. Se suponía que iba a ver a una amiga en Harrods hace cinco minutos.

Mientras caminaba por el parque de regreso a casa, sin soltar a las niñas de la mano cuando cruzaron la concurrida calle, a Rosalie le resultó imposible ignorar la sugerencia de su amiga.

Estaba abrumada por un fuerte deseo de dejar la ciudad… y olvidarse de la tensión, cada vez mayor, que sentía viviendo en casa de Lady Cullen. Evocó imágenes de la vieja mansión de piedra gris, rodeada de verdes y tranquilos campos, donde las niñas podrían correr y jugar hasta hartarse.

Sin embargo, no estaba bien. Incluso dejando de lado la ira de Emmett por no haber sido consultado antes de tomar una decisión tan importante, sería irresponsable de su parte anteponer sus propias necesidades y deseos a las de las niñas.

Además, era responsable ante Bella del bienestar de las gemelas, se dijo Rosalie cuando ella y las gemelas subían la amplia escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal de la casa de Lady Cullen. De modo que mientras Carlie y Rennesme fueran felices allí en Londres, no tenía más remedio que tratar de soportar las venenosas puyas de su suegra.

.

.

.

Rosalie cruzó despacio las puertaventanas y salió a la terraza de piedra. Con la vista recorrió los verdes y ondulados prados, contempló el arrebol del sol, que poco a poco se ocultaba en el horizonte. Ella y las niñas llevaban en Devon casi dos semanas y ya habían caído bajo el encanto indolente y despreocupado de la tranquila campiña. A lo lejos escuchaba el ruido de una trilladora, mientras que desde una ventana de la planta alta llegaban las risas felices de Carlie y Rennesme, risas que se mezclaban con el zumbido de las abejas que volaban alrededor de los tilos.

— Ahora me toca a mi bañar a las niñas —había dicho Alice con firmeza cuando regresaron esa tarde, después de pasar el día en una playa cercana—. ¡No has tenido precisamente un cumpleaños tranquilo! —Le comentó Rosalie, quien sonrió al recordar la energía ilimitada de las gemelas, pues las niñas dejaron exhaustas a las mujeres, al final del día—. Además —añadió Alice, mirando con preocupación a su amiga—, no tienes muy buen aspecto. ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?

— Sí, estoy bien —le dijo Rosalie rápidamente, cambiando de tema, nerviosa, antes que Alice siguiera preguntando.

Mientras iba y venía por la vieja terraza de piedra, Rosalie trataba de dejar vacía su mente, desterrar los sentimientos de miedo y aprensión que le habían obsesionado durante toda la semana.

Sería mucho mejor pensar en los momentos buenos, se dijo con firmeza. Fue maravilloso tener noticias de Bella ese día, cuando su prima la llamó por teléfono para desearle un feliz cumpleaños y que esperaba que la dieran de alta del hospital en una semana más.

A pesar de estar confinada a su cama en el hospital, en Nueva York, Bella le dio muchas fuerzas a Rosalie cuando ésta partió de repente de Londres. Fue la aprobación cordial de su prima, así como el regocijo que sintió al saber que sus hijas volverían a la vieja casa de la familia, lo que animó a Rosalie a dejar la mansión de su suegra en Knightsbridge.

Sólo dos días después de haber estado con Alice en Hyde Park, las cosas llegaron rápidamente a un punto decisivo. Porque, aunque Rosalie podía soportar la actitud de Lady Cullen hacia ella misma, de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a dejar que la malvada anciana fuera poco amable con las niñas. Así que luego de ver a Lady Cullen abofetear con rabia a la pobre Rennesme cuando la pequeña, después de haber comido demasiado helado, vomitó sobre la alfombra del salón, Rosalie tomó una decisión.

Luego de consolar a la niña y de enjugarle las lágrimas, Rosalie llevó a las pequeñas a su habitación, esperó que su suegra saliera de la casa y fuera a jugar al _bridge_ con unas amigas, para bajar a telefonear a su prima.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! —le dijo Bella, quien parecía sana y muy indignada por la manera en que la niña fue tratada—. Llevarlas a Devon es una _magnifica_ idea —comentó, entusiasmada—. A las pequeñas les encantará estar allí. Espero que se diviertan tanto como nosotras cuando éramos niñas.

— Entonces, ¿me das permiso de que me las lleve? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—¡Desde luego que sí! Y también tienes el permiso de Edward —dijo Bella con firmeza—. Sé que él se enojará mucho con su madre, pues nunca le ha gustado que sea tan severa con sus hijas. En realidad, si yo hubiera estado allí, le habría dado a la maldita anciana una buena bofetada… ¡a ver qué le parecía!

A pesar de lo grave de la situación, Rosalie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

—¡No te preocupes! Tan pronto como golpeó a la pobre Rennesme, Carlie corrió y le dio un buen puntapié a su abuela en la espinilla. A final de cuentas, ¡nuestra querida suegra chillaba más que las niñas!

La risa de Bella se escuchó a través de la línea telefónica.

— Sé que no debería decirlo… —pero, ¡bien por, Carlie! Así que adelante y llévate a las niñas a Devon, Rose. Y no te preocupes… estoy segura de tu capacidad para cuidarlas bien.

Rosalie se sintió satisfecha y tranquila al escuchar el voto de confianza que le daba su prima. Y después de llamar a Alice, quien aceptó reunirse con ella en Devon, la animaron las palabras de su amiga, pues le dijo que hacía lo correcto.

A Lady Cullen de ninguna manera le pareció bien esa decisión, de modo que Rosalie prefería olvidar la escena que tuvo lugar en seguida. Sin embargo, no hubo nada que la mujer mayor pudiera haber hecho para impedir que se fuera con las niñas, quienes estaban encantadas de dejar la casa de su abuela. Tampoco supo Rosalie si su suegra le entregaría a Emmett la carta que le dejó.

Rosalie nunca tuvo dudas de que tomó la decisión correcta. En el ambiente de Devonshire, las niñas parecían ahora más radiantes y se ganaron el corazón de la señora Uley, aunque volvieron loco al señor Uley cuando se metieron en el huerto y se comieron todas sus frambuesas.

Alice, también estaba encantada de volver al campo, donde pasó su niñez. Y, después de estar fuera de la casa, en el sol, junto con las pequeñas la mayor parte del día, perdió la palidez del cutis. Además, parecía mucho más joven.

Incluso sus mejores amigas nunca habrían dicho que Alice era una mujer precisamente bonita, pero la piel encendida y los brillantes ojos verdes de la chica de pelo negro llamaron la atención del médico del lugar.

Rosalie sonrió para sí al recordar la visita que hicieron al consultorio cuando una de las niñas se cortó un pie con un vidrio. Acostumbrada siempre a recibir miradas de admiración de parte de los hombres, Rosalie no supo si sentirse satisfecha o no cuando el médico hizo caso omiso de ella… y sólo tuvo ojos para Alice.

Esa misma noche la invitó a cenar y ahora parecía muy enamorado de su amiga.

Alice se mostraba muy cautelosa.

— Parece muy simpático —dijo en voz baja, esa mañana, con las mejillas encendidas, después de recibir una llamada telefónica del médico.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que "parece muy simpático"? —Le preguntó Rosalie—. No seas hipócrita… ¡sabes que estás loca por él! —añadió, mientras su amiga se sonrojaba—. Por lo que puedo ver, están hechos el uno para el otro.

"Eso es algo que no podrías decir con respecto á ti y Emmett", pensó Rosalie, con tristeza.

Estaba tan segura de que para entonces él ya se habría puesto en contacto con ella. Pero su largo e inexplicable silencio provocó que Rosalie se sintiera tan mal que le resultaba difícil comer o dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en cada minuto de los días que pasaron juntos en Estados Unidos.

Ahora sabía que habría hecho cualquier cosa para poder hacer regresar el tiempo.

Si tuviera otra oportunidad, no dejaría que su tonto orgullo o dignidad lastimados se convirtieran en una barrera entre ellos. Si hubiera tenido valor y confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, quizás habrían tenido la posibilidad de pensar en alguna solución. Hubiera sido mucho mejor al menos hacer el intento, aunque terminara en un desastre, que estar pensando y lamentando ahora lo que podría habar sucedido.

Todo la hacía recordarlo: la camiseta de color jade que se puso aquel día que pasaron en la playa, alguna frase musical que escucharon juntos en la radio. Incluso cuando horneaba un pastel de chocolate para las niñas, casi pierde por completo el ánimo al recordar lo mucho que a Emmett le gustó el que ella preparó en Nueva York.

Toda la situación parecía tanto trágica, como humillante… como cuando tomó uno de los suéteres de él, guardado en la maleta de ella por equivocación. No pudo evitar ocultar el rostro en la lana suave… y gimió de dolor cuando inhaló su fuerte aroma masculino.

Rosalie se pasó una mano, temblorosa, por el pelo, sintiéndose incómoda. ¿Cómo podía haberla llevado su amor no correspondido a esa situación tan patética? Pero _debía_ tratar de tranquilizarse. Porque no sólo era el hecho de que Emmett no apareciera, lo que causaba su aflicción. El terrible descubrimiento de que dejó de menstruar después de la noche de amor y pasión que tuvo con Emmett hacía que el silencio de éste resultara insoportable. Ni siquiera podía empezar a pensar en el futuro… ya el presente estaba bastante mal. Sin embargo, era claro que el problema no iba a desaparecer, de manera que tendría que hacer frente a la dura realidad del embarazo y la maternidad, muy pronto.

Sus tristes pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando Alice salió a la terraza y se reunió con ella.

— Las gemelas ya se bañaron. Ahora están en la cama, esperando que su tía es dé un beso… parecen angelitos —le dijo Alice, quien añadió, sonriente—, ¡pero no lo son, por supuesto!

— Iré a acompañarlas en sus oraciones en un momento —dijo Rosalie, logrando sonreír mientras miraba a su amiga—. Estás muy elegante. Además, me gusta el color de tu vestido deberías de ponerte más a menudo ropa con ese tono de rojo.

Alice se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa que te deje sola esta noche? Es tu cumpleaños, después de todo, y no es necesario que salga a cenar. Sé que…

—¡Tonterías! —Le dijo Rosalie con firmeza—. Sinceramente… además, ¿quién quiere celebrar sus veintiséis años de edad? En realidad ansío tomar un buen baño y luego ponerme a ver la televisión —añadió con firmeza—. Fue un día largo, así que estoy bastante cansada.

— Sí, se te ve cansada —le dijo Alice sin rodeos.

Deseando que a veces su amiga no fuera tan franca, Rosalie reprimió un suspiro. Entonces oyeron el ruido de ruedas sobre la grava y la bocina de un automóvil que tocaban con impaciencia.

— Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Alice, acercándose y dándole un rápido abrazo a la amiga—. Disfruta tu noche… y no te preocupes, seguramente Emmett se pondrá en contacto contigo muy pronto —agregó, antes de irse corriendo en cuanto oyó otro imperioso llamado.

Más tarde, cuando fue a la planta baja, vestida sólo con una bata ligera de seda, de color azul, que se puso después de haberse bañado, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería ver la televisión. Era una tarde agradable, y cuando caminaba por el salón, sintió de pronto el impulso de tocar un poco de música.

Se sentó ante el piano de cola de su madre y levantó la tapa del teclado. Hacía años que no tocaba, por supuesto, y seguramente a sus dedos les faltaba práctica, pero no pudo evitar hacer el intento de ejecutar algunas de las piezas musicales que solía tocar mucho tiempo antes.

Fue difícil al principio, pero después de un rato sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las teclas con mayor facilidad y seguridad. Rosalie descubrió que podía relajarse y que los suaves acordes y la armonía tenía un efecto tranquilizador en sus emociones heridas.

Quizá Alice tenía razón, después de todo. Días antes, su amiga la encontró sollozando en su dormitorio. Incapaz de seguir fingiendo, Rosalie le contó a Alice todo lo ocurrido durante su estancia en Nueva York, aunque no dijo nada acerca de sus temores de que tal vez estuviera embarazada.

— Cualquier relación entre dos nacidos bajo el signo de Leo está llena de problemas —le dijo Alice con firmeza, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Rosalie.

— Sólo puede haber un rey en el castillo, en lo que se refiere a los Leo hombres —siguió diciendo Alice—. Y a menos que permitas que sea tu esposo el jefe, la relación entre ustedes nunca va a resultar. Pero, por Dios, Rosalie, eres una mujer inteligente. Estoy segura de que tienes la capacidad de salirte con la tuya ¡mientras dejas que Emmett crea que es él quien tiene el mando!

Llorosa, pero obligándose a sonreír, Rosalie movió la cabeza.

— Hay algo mucho más que eso. Siempre he pensado que él debería saber lo que yo siento… darse cuenta de que yo también tengo problemas. Obligarme a tomar esa terrible decisión cuando llevábamos poco tiempo de casados, de ir con él al extranjero o cuidar a mi padre, fue algo que siempre me ha sido difícil de perdonar. ¡Era algo tan irrazonable! —exclamó, al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo.

— Bueno, los dos eran mucho más jóvenes entonces, por supuesto —dijo Alice, tratando de confortarla—. Estoy segura de que nunca volvería a cometer el mismo error. Por desgracia, como es un típico Leo, acostumbra mantenerse en sus trece… aunque se sienta tan mal e infeliz como tú. Pero también era demasiado orgulloso, para admitir que estaba equivocado igual que tú.

— Pero deberíamos haber sido capaces de llegar a un arreglo… —comenzó Rosalie, mas se detuvo cuando Alice se echó a reír.

—¡Te apuesto a que la idea que Emmett tiene de un arreglo es que tú hagas lo que él quiere! Tampoco va a gustarle que continúes con tu profesión —dijo Alice.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

— Sinceramente no me importa eso —le dijo a su amiga—. Ya he hecho carrera. Pero no merece la pena. Estoy segura de que él no querrá…

— Si no se ha puesto en contacto contigo, debe de existir una muy buena razón para que no lo haya hecho —dijo Alice con firmeza—. Y cuando eso ocurra… ¿por qué no ser totalmente sinceros? Todo lo que tienes que hacer, Rosalie, es decirle que lo amas —añadió, dando un fuerte abrazo a su vieja amiga—. Sé que eso es muy difícil para una mujer Leo, pero vale la pena… sobre todo si significa toda una vida de felicidad.

Ahora, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas del piano, Rosalie reconoció que Alice tenía razón. Su amiga se había mostrado muy perspicaz en cuanto a la tortuosa relación que existía entre ella y Emmett, lo cual la llevó a pensar si no habría algo de cierto en la astrología, después de todo.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al escuchar por las puertaventanas abiertas el sonido del motor de un automóvil. ¿No era demasiado pronto para que Alice regresara de su cita?

Esperando que no hubiera pasado nada con el noviazgo de su amiga, se dio la vuelta sobre el banquillo cuando escuchó pasos firmes por la terraza.

Un momento después, casi se desmayó cuando Emmett entró en la habitación.

* * *

**Holllasssss... de vuelta por fin a la vida XDDDD**

**Primero gracias por su apoyo y por seguir aun esta historia... la que adelanto, solo le queda un capitulo y final...**

**Martes 5 de Agosto próxima actualización;)**

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré novedades y avances de este fic.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no es mia, sino de Mary Lyons. Los personajes son de la genial Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capitulo X.**

**.**

**.**

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa y el cuerpo tembloroso, debido a la tensión, como si tuviera una fiebre muy fuerte, Rosalie miró a su esposo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Cuando Emmett se detuvo, el oscuro cielo vespertino ofrecía un impresionante fondo a su figura alta, de hombros amplios.

Mientras se esforzaba por dominar su respiración agitada, Rosalie contempló su rostro impasible, que no le ofreció ninguna pista de lo que pensaba. Emmett la miraba fijamente.

Durante largo momento de silencio que se hizo entre ellos, Rosalie casi podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Luego, cuando al fin ella, aturdida, asimiló el hecho de que se trataba realmente de Emmett y no un producto de su imaginación, rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia él.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rose!

—_¡Emmett…!_ —Exclamó ella, arrojándose en sus brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Oh, Emmett… por favor, no… no vuelvas a dejarme nunca!

Durante el tiempo que duraba un latido de su corazón, la figura masculina permaneció inmóvil. Luego lo oyó lanzar una maldición en voz baja y sintió que los fuertes brazos envolvían su cuerpo, tembloroso.

—¡Rosalie querida! —Dijo él en voz baja, apretándola más contra sí—. No debes llorar.

— Oh, Emmett… —sollozó ella, echándole los brazos al cuerpo y metiendo los dedos en el cabello negro—. Yo… ¡he sido muy tonta!

— No… no, mi amor —dijo el suspirando— Fui yo el que se portó como un tonto… durante cinco largos e intolerables años —añadió en voz baja secándole con delicadeza las lagrimas antes de cubrir el rostro de la joven con besos, lo cual hizo que su corazón se alegrara.

—¡Pero tú no comprendes! —dijo ella, estremeciéndose y sollozando todavía—. Yo… dejé que mi orgullo estúpido se interpusiera entre nosotros. Deseaba tanto decirte lo que sentía, pero… no podía hacerlo. Oh, Emmett… he sido tan tonta. Te amo tanto —añadió en voz baja, ocultando el rostro en su hombro.

—_¡Rosalie…!_ Mi querida Rose… —emocionado, él hablaba con voz ronca—, cuando me enamoré de ti, hace muchos años, capturaste mi corazón para siempre. Y nada que nos haya sucedido desde entonces… ni nuestra separación, ni el tonto orgullo de los dos… _nada_ puede cambiar el profundo amor que siento por ti.

— Oh, Emmett… son las palabras más… románticas que haya escuchado —exclamó ella, mientras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas—. Yo… yo tampoco nunca dejé de amarte… por mucho que haya tratado de engañarme a mí misma…

— No llores, amor mío. Por favor, no… —dijo él en voz baja, estrechándola entre sus brazos y enjugando sus lágrimas con besos.

— Lo que pasa… —dijo ella, sonriendo y estremeciéndose— lo que pasa es que no puedo… ¡no puedo creer que sea posible sentir tanta felicidad!—levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Emmett, maravillada y llena de alegría. Emmett le sonrió con ternura.

— Espero pasarme el resto de mi vida convenciéndote, todos los días, de lo mucho que te amo —dijo él con voz poco clara, mirándola a la cara—. Y comenzaré desde ahora, desde este momento… —con delicadeza sus labios rozaron los de ella, antes de alzar el cuerpo en sus brazos y avanzar hacia la puerta.

Rosalie exhaló un suspiro de profunda felicidad y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Emmett.

— Mi amor… no tengo la menor idea de cómo están distribuidas las habitaciones de esta casa, así que vas a tener que decirme por dónde debo ir.

—¿Mmm…?

—¡Vamos… tonta! ¿En dónde está el dormitorio? —preguntó él con voz áspera mientras subía la amplia escalera.

—¡Por Dios, Emmett… vas a despertar a las niñas! —Dijo ella en voz baja—. No es necesario que…

— Claro que sí… ¡porque soy un hombre desesperado! —Refunfuñó él al oído de Rosalie—. No _sólo_ he estado separado de mi esposa durante los pasados cinco años… sino que todo ese tiempo he logrado únicamente una vez hacer el amor con ella. Así que será mejor —añadió, amenazante, apretando los dientes— que me digas dónde está tu dormitorio… _¡en este preciso momento!_

— Está bien, está bien… ¡no te sulfures! —protestó ella, emocionada al advertir pasión en su voz, mientras señalaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Estoy tratando de no sulfurarme! —exclamó él y rió con una risa ronca y sensual que la dejó sin aliento y estremeciéndose en sus brazos cuando entró en la habitación y la depositó con suavidad en la cama.

Hubo un largo y emotivo momento de silencio mientras se miraban fijamente uno al otro, antes que él comenzara a quitarse la chaqueta. Ella se estremeció y de pronto, por absurdo que fuera, se sintió avergonzada e insegura un momento, mientras Emmett se soltaba la corbata y se quitaba la camisa.

El cuerpo de Rosalie se estremeció al tiempo que permanecía acostada, sonrojada por la excitación, contemplando la figura alta y ágil de Emmett. Luego, sin poder soportar el silencio y la tensión, alzó los brazos hacia él.

—¿Emmett…? —su débil susurro era seductor, un tentador canto de sirena que él no podía resistir.

—_¡Rose!_ —Exclamó, arrojando a un lado la camisa y terminándose de desvestir, para luego acostarse en la cama, junto a ella—. Mi amor… —dijo en voz baja, poco clara, mientras sus fuertes dedos abrían la bata para poner al descubierto las puntas hinchadas de los senos. El quejido ronco de excitación cuando ella colocó las manos sobre el pecho velludo acabó con lo poco que le quedaba de incertidumbre a Rosalie, de manera que lo rodeó con sus brazos, en tanto que gozaba al sentir la presión del cuerpo de Emmett contra el suyo, así como cierta aspereza de la mandíbula de él cuando le quitó la bata de seda y besó con sus ardientes labios el valle que se formaba entre los senos.

Envuelta en una oleada de encantamiento, ella se estremeció cuando la lengua de Emmett le acarició la piel y sus labios rozaron, seductores, los pezones hinchados. Rosalie gimió, impotente, y el deseo opacó el brillo de sus ojos azul zafiro. Abrió la boca, jadeante, cuando los labios se cerraron, ávidos, sobre una punta rosada. Arqueó el cuerpo, suplicante, debajo del de él, en el momento en que deslizó, los labios lentamente por la piel, ahora húmeda, del pecho masculino. Un gemido, ronco y profundo escapó de la garganta de Emmett cuando ella lo besó más abajo y su cuerpo se estremeció casi sin control antes que la estrechara con fuerza contra sí y sus labios se cerraran sobre los femeninos, en gesto posesivo.

Poco a poco Emmett levantó la cabeza y miró a su esposa. Había pasión en sus ojos grises cuando contempló el cabello rubio que formaba una especie de halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza, así como la tersa piel del cuerpo desnudo, que brillaba a la luz de las lámparas.

— Eres tan hermosa… durante años te he soñado así, ¡acostada junto a mí! —dijo él con voz poco clara. Su cuerpo se estremecía mientras intentaba dominar la pasión, cada vez mayor, que sentía.

Al escuchar la voz ronca de Emmett, el corazón de Rosalie empezó a latir apresurado, su respiración era agitada y, fuera de control, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sensualmente bajo él. Emmett se estremeció y gimió cuando las manos de la chica se deslizaron con urgencia por su piel. Luego la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a que sintiera su excitación. Besó la tersa y aterciopelada piel, tocando y probando, estimulando sus sentidos, hasta que el deseo de que la poseyera resultó insoportable.

Un calor intenso se extendió por el cuerpo, tembloroso, ávido, de Rosalie. Disfrutó la sensualidad y el placer del momento en que sus cuerpos se entrelazaron y dio la bienvenida a la acometida de la masculinidad de Emmett. Luego, todo pensamiento consciente desapareció cuando una excitación urgente, una sensación de hormigueo la hizo contraer el cuerpo. Se elevó, junto con él, mientras experimentaba un placer exquisito, en el que sus corazones y almas se unieron.

.

.

.

—¿Ya lo vez…? No despertamos a las niñas, después de todo —dijo Emmett con malicia y sus ojos brillaron, divertidos, cuando miró con cordialidad el delicado cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos.

— Tal vez ellas hayan dormido bien… ¡pero nosotros no, desde luego!—exclamó Rosalie, riendo, mientras se apretaba contra él—. ¡Sencillamente, eres insaciable!

—¿De veras…? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja mientras deslizaba los dedos por la tersa piel de su esposa.

—¡De veras! —exclamó ella, sonriendo al recordar que pasaron la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor… una y otra vez.

—¿Tienes el descaro de quejarte porque no puedo quitar las manos de tu estupendo cuerpo? —preguntó él, refunfuñando con ferocidad fingida.

— No… ¡por supuesto que no! —exclamó ella, suspirando, feliz, incapaz de decir algo más adecuado cuando los labios de Emmett se apoderaron de los suyos, a los que besó con lentitud. Luego él alzó la cabeza y Rosalie miró al hombre que amaba tanto—. Pero supongo que deberíamos ser sensatos y tratar de dormir un poco —añadió de mala gana—, porque seguramente las gemelas nos despertarán al amanecer.

— Me alegra saber que las niñas están bien y que son felices… que están divirtiéndose mucho aquí en Devon. Bella dice…

—¿Bella? ¿Has estado en contacto con ella? —Preguntó Rosalie, frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca me dijo nada al respecto.

Emmett le sonrió.

— Por supuesto que sí —respondió—. ¿Acaso crees que te habría dejado sola, aquí, si no supiera que ustedes estaban bien? En realidad, hoy regresé de Estados Unidos. Además, te alegrarás de saber que los médicos me aseguraron que Bella y Edward se recuperarán por completo y muy pronto.

— Estoy tan contenta —Rosalie suspiró sonriente—. ¿Podrán salir del hospital la semana próxima?

— Sí, espero que des tu aprobación, porque hice preparativos para que vengan y se queden aquí. Resulta evidente que esta casa es un lugar perfecto para que recuperen fuerzas y se reúnan con las gemelas, a quienes echan tanto de menos.

— Por supuesto que sí —dijo ella—. Tenemos mucho espacio. Además, ya sabes que haré todo lo que pueda por ellos. En cuanto a las niñas bueno… ellas estarán felices de volver a ver a sus padres.

— Lo lamento… —comenzó él y exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Lamento mucho que haya tenido que dejarlas con mi madre. Ahora sé que fue una decisión equivocada. No sabía… no tenía la menor idea de lo vieja y caprichosa que se había vuelto —suspiró de nuevo.

— No te preocupes, mi amor —dijo Rosalie, abrazándolo y haciéndolo apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de ella—. Estaba tan preocupada de que te pusieras furioso conmigo por traerlas aquí cuando estabas fuera del país. Pero, aunque hice un gran esfuerzo, no pude… bueno, en realidad lamento no haber podido congeniar con tu madre. Pero fue porque no te encontrabas allí —añadió rápido—. Estoy segura de que podremos llevarnos mucho mejor en el futuro.

— Eres muy generosa —le dijo él, alzando la cabeza para darle otro beso—. Y como pronto Edward va a dejar el cargo de profesor en Estados Unidos y piensa volver a Inglaterra, los dos podríamos arreglárnoslas con la "viejecita" —rió, pesaroso—. Ya conversé seriamente con mi madre, y me parece que no volverá a tratar a sus nietos así.

— Estoy segura de que no lo hará —convino Rosalie, cruzando los dedos mentalmente, esperando que Emmett tuviera razón.

— Por cierto, hablando de niños… quizás ya es hora de que tengamos los nuestros, ¿no?

— Bueno… mmm… el hecho es que…

— Sé que tu carrera es importante para ti —dijo él rápido—. Pero he disfrutado tanto cuidado a Carlie y Rennesme. Podríamos tener un bebé de inmediato, por supuesto, pero…

La risa burlona de Rosalie lo interrumpió.

—¡Eso es lo que _tú_ sabes! La verdad es… —vaciló un momento, preguntándose cómo iba a recibir Emmett la noticia—. La verdad es, mi querido esposo, que estoy casi segura de que el bebé se aproxima… ¡y llegará más pronto de lo que crees! No estoy totalmente segura, desde luego, pero, de acuerdo con las cuentas que he hecho, parece que nosotros _dos_ vamos a convertirnos en _tres_ algún día de marzo.

Cualquier temor o duda que podría haber tenido desapareció de inmediato al ver su alegría.

—¡Mi _querida_ Rose! ¡Eres una mujer magnífica, inteligente! —exclamó él, estrechándola en sus brazos.

— Bueno… no lo hice yo sola —se rió Rosalie.

—¡Qué modesta! —sonrió él, pero luego se puso serio—. Todo mi trabajo… todo aquello por lo que he luchado tanto… de pronto parece valer la pena.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento, mi amor. Estaba tan emocionada de volverte a ver que olvidé preguntarte qué pasó con tus negocio. ¿Lograste vencer al enemigo?

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió Emmett.

— Creo… creo que no permitirías que nadie se apoderara de tu empresa… o cualquier otra cosa que te pertenezca —respondió ella.

—¡Tienes toda la razón! He logrado asustarlos, así que me parece que no volverán a tratar de competir conmigo. Y ya que hablamos del tema de luchar contra intrusos, ¡no estoy dispuesto a permitir que ese hombre, Dunton, se siga metiendo con mi esposa! Cuando Bella me contó que le parecía que tu jefe deseaba casarse contigo, supe que tenía que intervenir y detener esas tonterías de una vez por todas —dijo él, apretando los dientes y abrazándola con ademán posesivo.

—¿Te refieres a que…? —Preguntó ella, abriendo la boca—. ¿Estás diciéndome… que tú y mi tramposa prima…?

— Por supuesto, me he mantenido en contacto con Bella durante los últimos cinco años… ¿de qué otra manera crees que podría estar al tanto de lo que hacías? Además, Bella está casada con mi hermano, después de todo. Si eso te hace sentirte mejor, quizá te guste saber que ha estado diciéndome que en cuanto a nuestra separación yo tuve toda la culpa… porque fui demasiado orgulloso para desistir o admitir que estaba equivocado. Créeme, tu prima no habla con remilgos. Era obvio que estaba ansiosa de que nos reconciliáramos… y, gracias a Dios, ¡lo hicimos! —dijo con voz ronca.

—¡Oh, Emmett! —suspiró ella—. Yo también era infeliz… ¿cómo pudimos dejar que nuestro orgullo y dignidad herida nos mantuviera separados durante tanto tiempo? Sin embargo, con qué facilidad hablas de "ese hombre, Dunton". Pero ¿qué me dices de "esa mujer, Kate"? —añadió con ira repentina—. ¡De _ninguna_ manera estoy dispuesta a aceptar que sigas teniendo que ver con esa horrible mujer!

—¡Cariño! Puedo asegurarte…

—¡Tiene que irse! —Exclamó Rosalie—. No importa lo eficiente que sea en su trabajo. Si quieres que nuestro matrimonio tenga posibilidades de éxito, ¡será mejor que despidas a esa mujer mañana a primera hora!

Al contemplar a su esposa, quien lo miraba airada, echándose el pelo rubio hacia atrás con ademán autoritario, Emmett pensó en una leona orgullosa, posesiva, cuidando a sus cachorros. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para decirle a su querida Rose que parecía muy hermosa cuando estaba furiosa, así que se apresuró a aclarar las cosas.

— Cálmate, mi amor —dijo él en voz baja, tomándola en sus brazos—. ¡Me deshice de Kate hace años!

—¿De veras…? —Lo miró con asombro—. Pero yo creía todavía trabajaba para ti. Supe que te había seguido a Australia.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, me siguió. Pero yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, de manera que cuando empezó a dar lata, le dije que tendría que dejar nuestra oficina. Así que, ¿lo ves?, todos tus temores eran infundados —dijo él, tomándole la mano y llevándosela a los labios—. No es muy galante decirlo —añadió, besándole con delicadeza la punta de los dedos—, pero el hecho es que Kate quería ser la segunda señora Cullen… mientras que yo, mi amor, sólo estaba interesado en la primera.

—¡Oh… Emmett! —Exclamó ella, extasiada, pasándole los brazos al cuello—. Pero seguramente hubo otras mujeres durante estos cinco años, ¿verdad? —preguntó, inquieta.

— Amor mío, nadie ha ocupado tu lugar en mi corazón —afirmó él, y el tono profundamente sincero, inequívoco, de su voz la tranquilizó—. Como espero haberlo demostrado esta noche —agregó sonriente—, soy un hombre perfectamente sano. Sin embargo, en la actualidad nadie que tenga sentido común tiene relaciones sexuales ocasionales. Además, no estaba interesado en una relación más profunda con otra mujer. Así que —agregó—, sencillamente me concentré en los negocios y me volví más adicto al trabajo que nunca.

— Ojalá hubiera sido un poco más sofisticada cuando nos casamos —dijo Rosalie; exhalando un profundo suspiro—. Quizá no le habría permitido a Kate que me causara tal infelicidad. Pero, cuando me contó que tenías una aventura con ella, en lugar de discutirlo a fondo contigo, dejé que eso me envenenara la mente.

—¡_Nunca_ tuve una aventura con Kate! —protestó él.

— _Ahora_ lo sé… pero en aquel tiempo era demasiado joven para hacer frente a su maldad. Además, no me gustaba tener que darle a ella las cartas que te escribía, pero no sabía de qué otra manera podía ponerme en contacto contigo, pues no conocía tu dirección en Australia.

—¿Cuáles cartas? No recibí ninguna carta de ti. En realidad, me sorprendió que no contestaras la carta que _yo_ te mandé —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. En ella te abría mi corazón, Rosalie, diciéndote lo mucho que te amaba y que, a pesar de nuestras dificultades, estaba seguro de que podíamos encontrar la manera de resolverlas. Pero como ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de contestarme… —movió la cabeza y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

— Pero, Emmett… ¡no recibí ninguna carta tuya! ¿A dónde la enviaste?

— No la envié. Se la di a Kate para que te la entregara y…

—_¿Cómo…?_

Se miraron entre sí en silencio un momento, antes de que Rosalie exclamara:

—¡Fue _Kate_! ¡Seguramente destruyó nuestras cartas! ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan… tan traidora? ¿Te das cuenta, Emmett, que pudo haber destruido nuestras vidas para siempre? Si Bella y Edward no hubieran tenido ese accidente, lo cual nos reunió para cuidar a las gemelas, ¡quizá nunca nos habríamos reencontrado! —exclamó.

— Si vuelvo a ver a esa mujer, ¡la mataré! —dijo él, apretando los dientes.

—¡No lo harás si yo la atrapo! —afirmó Rosalie con tanto rencor, que Emmett no pudo menos que confiar en que su antigua asistente personal tuviera el sentido común de quedarse en Australia.

— Sin embargo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, amor mío —le dijo Emmett—. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que llevábamos demasiado tiempo separados. Cuando Bella me dijo que tu jefe comenzaba a hablar de casarse contigo, rápidamente trasladé mi centro de operaciones a Londres.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Lo hiciste… sólo por mí? —preguntó Rosalie, mirándolo con asombro.

Él se sonrojó un poco.

— Bueno, tengo que admitir que también fue una maniobra muy atinada —dijo, riendo—. Pero mis intenciones eran muy claras… así que puedes preguntarle a Bella si no me crees.

— Por supuesto que te creo —dijo ella, amorosa—. Además, me muero de ganas por volver a ver a Bella. Será maravilloso tener a ella y a Edward aquí con nosotros. ¿Qué va a hacer tu hermano cuando se recupere de sus heridas?

Emmett vaciló un momento.

— Es muy pronto todavía, por supuesto. No obstante, ahora que sé que esperas un bebé, me parece que tenemos que hacer algunos planes. Seguiré trabajando en la City, desde luego, de modo que espero que podamos vivir cerca de Londres.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— No entiendo qué tenga que ver eso con Bella y Edward. Además, si quieres que vivamos cerca de Londres, ¿qué pasará con esta casa? Sería absurdo dejarla vacía y no podría vender la vieja mansión de la familia. También hay que pensar en el señor y la señora Uley. ¿A dónde irían, a la edad que tienen?

— Ya he pensado en eso —dijo él—. Y, aunque no quiero decirte qué hacer…

—¡Increíble!

—…¿Sería buena idea que Bella y Edward; con las gemelas, vivieran aquí? —Preguntó él con cuidado—. Edward podría conseguir trabajo en alguna universidad cercana… como Exeter, por ejemplo. Esa podría ser la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

— Estaría encantada si Bella y las gemelas quisieran vivir aquí —dijo ella—. Pero, ¿y nosotros?

— Ah… es gracioso que lo menciones —dijo él—. Da la casualidad de que hay un lugar bastante agradable en venta, no demasiado lejos de Londres. Tiene cincuenta acres de parque y bosques, con un río… alrededor de un castillo del siglo quince —añadió con naturalidad.

—¿Un castillo? ¿Te refieres a un _verdadero_ castillo…?

— Ajá… aunque no ha sido restaurado del todo y queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Desde luego tendrás que dejar tu empleo, ahora que estás embarazada, de manera que restaurar el castillo quizá sería algo en qué ocupar tu tiempo y tu inteligencia. ¿Crees que podría interesarte?

Rosalie lo miró en silencio un momento. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Por supuesto, estaba interesada… ¿quién no quería vivir en un castillo antiguo? Y ahora que debería renunciar a su trabajo, tener algo en qué ocupar su tiempo, como restaurar un viejo edificio, parecía una idea estupenda. También la sugerencia de que Bella y Edward vivieran en la vieja casa de la familia. Porque, por supuesto, también fue el hogar de Bella, de modo que significaría mucho para su prima poder criar a sus hijas en un ambiente tan tranquilo.

— Cariño… ¡me parece que todas tus ideas son maravillosas!

—¡Tu eres la que es maravillosa! —exclamó él, abrazándola una vez más.

Rosalie bostezó, acurrucándose contra él.

— Me pregunto… —dijo ella en voz baja, cerrando los ojos, somnolienta —me pregunto si deberíamos tomar una póliza de seguro por si acaso tengo gemelos…

— No veo el motivo —dijo él, apartando un mechón de pelo rubio del rostro amado—. Nunca hemos tenido gemelos en la familia…

.

.

.

Pero Emmett estaba equivocado, pues nueve meses después, Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama, orgullosa, con Eric y Tyler en brazos, quienes tenían tres días de haber nacido. Ya estaba cansada del hospital y se moría de ganas por llevar a los gemelos al castillo medieval que ahora era el hogar familiar.

Mientras la observaba y ella miraba con cariño a los bebés que eran una copia al carbón de su padre, Emmett se dio cuenta de que era un hombre muy afortunado. Con la esposa de sus sueños a su lado y la felicidad de tener dos hijos sanos, ahora poseía tesoros que ninguna cantidad de dinero podría comprar.

Muchos de los amigos de él les advirtieron entre risas, que ahora tenía un "doble problema". Sin embargo, al contemplar a su hermosa esposa, quien mecía a los bebés en sus brazos, supo que la verdadera definición de su gran alegría era: ¡una manada de leones!

**FIN**

* * *

**Holasssssssssssssss...**

**Aca les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia... yo la ame apenas llego a mis manos, por eso no dude en hacer que ustedes también la conocieran.**

**Graciassss por todo el apoyo, las buenas vibras, el cariño y todas las hermosas palabras que pude leer a través de los reviews y a través del grupo de face. **

**Tenia una deuda con la pareja de Emmett y Rosalie (hace un tiempo atrás había empezado a escribir una historia de ellos, pero por falta de ideas no pude concluirla... ojala con esta puedo completar la idea que tenia desde que empece a escribir fanfic... por lo menos tener una historia con las principales parejas de los libros de S. Meyer...)**

**Cariñossssssssssssssssssssss a todas y todos... a aquellos que me dejaron reviews, por los favoritos, por seguir esta historia capitulo a capitulo y a todos aquellos lectores fantasmas, también. **

**Las y los invito a mi grupo en face "Pasion por los fanfic"... el link esta en perfil. Donde subo y subiré avances de todos mis fic...**

**Cualquier duda o comentario solo escríbanme y tratare de responderlos a la brevedad... estaré pendiente.**

**Cariñosssssssssssss.**

**Gala.**


End file.
